Blood, Sweat & Tears Pt1
by fabulouis91
Summary: Only a quarter of full story. S M U T T Y! Not for young children. Need Patience. R&R." I love you, Renny. I do." I said, kissing her jaw. She giggled and smoothed the bottom of my hair into my neck.  " I love you too. " She purred, her voice slowing.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

(Renee is a 31 year old woman about to change her life forever. She looks 24. She has many many freckles on her face and body from living in the sun for her young life - 0 until she was 10. She has neck length, wavy, sun-bleached, very dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She has a small nose and mouth but is prone to widely smiling. She has laugh lines on her forhead and under her eyes. She met Charlie at the age of 12 at middle school and they have been with eachother since. When she was 16 and he was 17, They had a baby called Isabella. They moved in together when Renee was only 21.  
>She is small in height and is quite thin. She enjoys reading, working out and shopping in her free time when she isn't working at Victorias Secret and The Cheesecake factory. She is a yoga and sun-worshipper. She was the class-clown in school and is still a clown at home with her husbandfiancee Charlie.)

Renee POV

It vibrated on my chest, distracting me from Charlies vows. I was determined to read it. It went off again and this time Charlie and Alice noticed. The heat underneath my 'Kate Middleton' dress (As Alice called it) was agonizing, but knowing I couldn't take the sleeves off made it worse... It stretched over my shoulder blades, causing my back to sweat even more on this Humid/Rainy day.

I looked out at everybody, studying the anticipation in their faces. I stood, not shaking. Not weeping. Not even excited. I had known Charlie for years. We even moved in together but I never wanted to marry him. His family was ever so expectant of a good wife. I wasn't that. I wasn't what they wanted. They wanted a quiet, opinion-less ,house-wife. I laugh at the thought of me being a house-wife.  
>" Do you take him Miss ?" The pastor asked. I wiped the smug smile from my face and looked around to find Alice. " Miss? " He asked again. My eyes rested on the Cullen family in the centre of the pews. Carlisle had a deep look of sadness on his face but was plastered over with a thin-veiled smile. My eyes watered at the sight of him. I knew I felt for Carlisle but it was much stronger today. Today of all days. My wedding and Rosalie &amp; Emmetts anniversary of 5 years to the day. 2210/11.  
>After his adoring wife Esme passed in 1993, It still didn't feel right to tell him my feelings for him. When I tried to, it always felt wrong, or he would begin to speak along with me. Always there when Alice wasn't. Always caring to my problems but this problem was to much to lay on him. I gently shook my head and turned to Charlie, fear in his eyes. A small hand tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Alice with a large smile.<p>

Her black, bouncy hair resting just above her shoulders. I handed her the lillies in my hand and smiled weakly at her. I took Charlies hands into mine and I turned back to him.  
>" Of course " I sighed,slipping the ring onto his finger. Cheers were heard and room fell silent.<br>" Get out now !". I turned quickly to see Emmett with an innocent smile.  
>" I now pronounce you man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor smiled bringing his hands together. I shook my head and I blushed slightly. I ran down the steps and up the aisle. I just left him standing there. Alone. I burst out the doors and out of the churchyard, running down the sidewalk. I held my dress in my hands and I threw my tiara onto the middle of the road. Footsteps gathered up speed behind me. I ran and I ran until I came to a painted on border at the road. I ran over it.<br>" Renee ! I am not chasing you through this whole damn basterdin' town ! " He yelled at me. I dropped my dress from my hands and turned to him.  
>" You'd do anything to get your fucking filthy hands on me ! See this ?" I said, lifting up my dress and pointing to several black and blue marks. "I've had enough ! 10 years I have put up with this ! No more !" I screamed.<br>" You cannot leave me for him !" He yelled at me.  
>" He's alot better than you ! He cares. He pleasures. He loves, Charlie !" I screamed.<br>" I do all those things !"  
>" Charlie ! I love him. Since we moved in ! Behind your back when you were out of town ! When the house was empty ! You were right to be suspicious !" I yelled, turning from him and began to sprint down the road. I heard some tires screech and something getting hit. I prayed for nothing major. Slowly, I turned again and saw Charlie, motionless on the floor. I pulled my moblie from my bra (good place if you have no pockets) and searched for Carlisle's number.<p>

I ran over to Charlies body and stopped the driver from saying anything. I closed the text from the wedding over on my homescreen and I dialed for Carlisle. I patted the side of his face several times before he picked up.  
>" Y'ello ?" He asked. He had his 'Casanova' voice on. I panicked and panted. " Hello ? Renee ? Are you there ?" He asked, sounding more serious. I shook my head and handed the phone to the driver. I leaned over Charlie and wept.<br>" Don't die ! Please God no !" I whispered. He gently rolled his head around. I smiled with a ray of hope coming from the dark of my heart. The driver handed me my phone back.  
>" He said two minutes. " He sighed, bending next to me. He rubbed my shoulder and I kept the tears back. " He said he's gonna call the Ambulance. Not long dear." He sighed again.<br>" Is he breathing ?" I asked. The man shrugged and I looked at Charlie. My warm hand pressed against his neck attempting to feel for his pulse. Nothing. I done some compressions on his chest, followed by mouth-to-mouth.  
>" Done't die !" I whispered.<br>" Excuse me madam ! We have it from here !" The paramedics shouted from the ambulance. I hopped backwards to the side of the road, resting against the guardrails. I slowly began to approach the ambulance. He was all strapped to a board keeping his spine straight. A woman escorted me into the van and smiled kindly.  
>" He's living. We just got him. Any longer and he would be dead." The woman said. " <em>You<em> saved him. What a way to start married life eh ?". I shrugged the words off and watched him infront of me. I patted his chest and I felt the warmth from him.  
>" Renee ! " Carlisle shouted from outside. I stepped to the road and he came from the corner. " I'll follow behind. "He whispered, brushing the side of my face. I smiled gently at him and he went over to the driver of the truck that hit Charlie.<p>

Carlisle POV

" Hey. Can I get a ride to the hospital ?" I asked the man. His long grey hair stuck out from his baseball cap. His rugged moustache and stubbly chin twitched as he let me into the truck. He smiled a smile which chilled me to the bone. He had several teeth missing and his voice was well worn.  
>" God strikes us for our sins. This young boy commited alot I guess." He chuckled, climbing in the other side. He slid into drive and followed behind the ambulance. The holy cross on his rearveiw mirror shook as we drove down the bumpy road. I saw the others in their cars ahead of us just. Alice had Emmett in the Porsche and Jasper had Rosalie on the back of his bike. Edward was behind us in his Volvo all alone. The guy pulled into the parking lot and unlocked the passenger door for me.<br>" Thank you for this. I'm Carlisle by the way. " I smiled, climbing out and landing on the cement.  
>" I'm Wilfred. No bother son." He smiled, locking the door again and driving off into the distance. I stood in the chill of the air and took it all in.<br>" Hey ? Do you have a light ?" She asked, tapping my shoulder gently. I turned to her and pulled out a lighter from my pocket.  
>" You smoke ?" I asked, lighting it for her. She nodded and sat on the steps at the entrance.<br>" When I'm stressed." She smiled, inhaling the grey mist.  
>" Mind if <em>I<em> take one ?" I asked, holding my hand out infront of her. She nodded and took one from her brassiere, lighting it from the end of hers. I took it from her and smiled.  
>" You smoke ?" She asked in a mocking tone. I nodded and chuckled slightly.<br>" When I'm stressed. " I mocked back. I took another puff and the floodlights came on. Renee flinched and took a large amount of the cigarette. I watched her arm movements and my eyes began to adjust to the colouring. The lace covering had dissapeard from when I saw her at the ambulance. It clicked.  
>" Renee ? Why are your arms all pink ? They look blotchy- no offense." I sighed. She turned to me and shook her head.<p>

" ? Your husbands recovering. You may see him now. " A nurse whispered from behind us. She rolled the end of the cigarette on her tongue and shoved it back into her bra.  
>" Would you like to join me ?" She smiled, patting my knee before standing up. I nodded and went to brush my cigarette on the ground. She clicked her tongue and I looked at her. She held her hand out and I gave it to her. I watched the cigarette fusel out on her tongue. I smiled at her and stood up next to her.<br>" Dad ? Do you want a coffee from Starbucks? Emmetts doing a run." Alice smiled, poking her head out of the entrance.I shook my head and looked at the Damseled Bride to my left. She shook her head also and Alice smiled at us both. "OK. I'll tell him 'No'. " She giggled before running back into the hospital. Renee sighed and wiped her eyes, closely followed by her searching for Charlie's room. I followed after her, losing her sweet smelling trail slowly. I picked it up again just at the wrong moment. A loud-ish whine was heard and I sussed it.  
>" Useless !" He shouted. I heard her crying and I ran into the room.<br>" Hey !" I yelled. He looked at me and she was cupping her cheek.  
>" What ? Gonna stop me ?" He chuckled, slapping the side of her head repeatedly. I chuckled sarcastically and went to slap his head.<br>" Ha,Ha. Two for flinching. " I smiled before punching him right between the eyes and once in the mouth. He stumbled back slightly and wiped blood from his mouth. He lay himself down on the bed and grabbed a peice of ice from his cup at his bedside. He set it on his lip and closed his eyes. He slowly began to slide into snoring. As soon as Renee heard the snore, she shifted over to me in floods of tears. I took her hand and walked her out into the hall, grabbing a tissue on the way out.  
>" There. All better." I smiled, patting her eyes dry. She whined and more tears fell.<br>" I don't even love him. I've told him this before. He just hits me when I bring up leaving. " She sobbed into my shirt. I quietened her down and placed my hand at the back of her head, cooling her all over. My Blackberry sang to me.

"Alice text me " I smiled at her. She smiled back and took the tissue from my hand. I pulled the phone from my pocket and opened up my messages.  
><em>' Are u sure you wnt nothin? I mean, the Q is tiny !'. <em>I sighed and looked up at Renee.  
>" You sure you don't want anything ?" I smiled. She shook her head and I text her back.<br>_'LEAVE ME ALONE ! ;) '_ I replied. There was no reply for a short while.

" Can't beleive you have a Blackberry. I've been saving for a while for one of them !" She laughed, pulling out her black Motorola pebl. I chuckled and held my phone next to hers.  
>" They're not that exciting to be honest. Mine was a gift. " I smiled, feeling the vibration coming from hers.<br>" Excuse me. " She smiled, flipping it upwards and replying to the call. _Please read the text ! Please read the text !_ I screamed out in my head. I stood and looked down the hall several times in search of the Gang. I heard Charlies snored from the ward and ground my teeth down.  
>" Carlisle? I- I need to go... I need to sort this. " She sighed, slamming her phone back down. I nodded and she went onto her tiptoes. " Thank you for your help. " She whispered. I nodded and smiled<p>

" Anytime. You call me and I'll come help. " I hushed back. She kissed my cheek and picked her dress up.  
>" Thank you . " She smiled again, rushing off down the hall, not before kissing my cheek again. I watched her jog to the exit, her muddy-ended dress in her hands. I smiled and rubbed my hand on the side of my face feeling the light traces of her minty lipgloss. I sorta blushed and headed into Charlies room to be met by a doctor.<br>" Ahh . I'm your new intern: Chip !" He said so proudly. He was another version of me, but with dreamier eyes and dark, straight hair. I had a huge man-crush on him ! I shrugged the desire from my eyes and coughed.  
>" Is this the patient you've been assigned ?" I asked, staring at Charlie's cocky smirk. The doctor nodded and strolled over to his bedside.<br>" Yes. His vitals are perfect, his body is healing nicely. He should be out of here by tomorrow. " He smiled proudly handing the chart over to me before leaving us alone. He kept the smile on his face and I spoke.  
>" I'm watching you !" I threatened, ticking random things on his chart. I stepped backwards and stalked back out into the hall, my sights landing on Renee again. "Renee ?" I asked, setting the clipboard on the side. Her eyes were red with tears.<p>

I looked at her funny and she sighed.I stepped closer and brushed hair from her face. I had to smile at the news, but hid it under a false smile.  
>" I'm filing. I know it's very quick and sudden but I -" She was cut off by Alice and Emmetts laughter.<br>" Carlisle ? What's up ? " Alice asked, handing me a large coffee cup, Emmett handing Renee one too. I shook my head and stammered.  
>" <em>Hello<em> lady-friend !" sighed from behind, wrapping his arms around Renee. She began to cry again and I stared out the doctor.  
>" Not now Drake. " I smiled kindly. He nodded and slipped Renee his card. He gently felt her neck and began to stroll down the hall.<br>" Carlisle ? Renee ?" Jasper asked, standing next to Renee. She shuddered a little bit and threw the card into a bio-hazard bin.  
>" I filed for a divorce from Charlie." She sighed, leaning onto Jaspers shoulder. She flinched and stood back up. " Ow !" She whined, patting the side of her face.<br>" Why ? You guys are great together !" Edward chuckled, going over to her and giving her a large cuddle. She whined and almost screamed. " Sunburn ?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head.  
>" Look I can't tell you guys. It'll just get worse. " She almost wept, looking at me. They all nodded and smiled and began to drink their coffee.<br>" Guys ? Go get a table at the cafeteria. I'm going to talk to Charlie and Renee here. " I smiled at them all. The all nodded in unison and walked toward the cafeteria. I took Renee gently to the side and looked her straight in the eyes.  
>" Your a qualified doctor,right ?" She smiled hopefully.<br>" Uh hu ? ..."  
>" Could you do me a favo-" I answered before she finished.<br>" Yes !" I jumped.  
>"Ok... This might be a bit far fetched but...uhhm. Could you check it out for me please ?" She asked, shying away slowly. I nodded and a small smirk came across my face.<br>" Of course." I smiled. " Would you like me to get a ward and - " She cut me off.  
>" No... I get very uncomfortable. If it's no problem... would you check me out at my place. I just feel safer. " She cringed. I nodded again and lifted her chin.<br>" It's fine. I understand. ".

Alice POV

" Where do you reckon they are ?" I asked, slowly sipping at my Starbucks.  
>" God knows " Emmett and Jasper mumbled, digging into their fruit cups. Rosalie sighed and kept checking her watch.<br>" He told us about 45 minutes ago to get a seat here. "She sighed, splintering a coffee stirrer.  
>" well... what do you reckon the problem was ? I reckon he's a murderer... But thats just me" Emmett smiled. I felt the vibration on my thigh and I answered my phone. It was a BBM.<br>_Cullen1'' says : Hey Alice !  
>Canarybabe says : Dad ! Where r u ? Weev been waitin for an hour !<br>Cullen1'' says : __775 K St, Forks. Now.  
>Canarybabe says : But why ?<br>Cullen1'' has signed off._

" Look guys ! I gotta run. I'll call you. " I smiled, rushing over towards the exit doors, grabbing my keys from the table beforehand. I jumped and clicked the unlock button at the same time as I hit the parking lot, hoping to see the bright yellow lights flash in the dark. I sighted my baby right in the middle of the lot. I pranced over to it and slid inside, blasting the stereo as I left the hospital. Minutes passed and I flicked through several slow songs.  
><em>I'll be the one to show you the way<br>You'll be the one to always complain  
>Three in the morning come-a bang bang bang<br>All out of fags and I just can't wait  
>Cancel the thing that I said I'd do<br>I don't feel comfortable talkin' to you  
>'Less you got the zipper fixed on my shoe<br>Then I'll be in the lobby drinking for two_

I found myself singingto the Kings as I pulled outfront of the large house. Carlisle was leaning against the porch beam as the rain came-a-tumblin'. He gestured indoors and I quickly parked.  
>" Carlisle ? " I asked , running up to the front door. He shook his head and walked inside out of the rain. I followed. I looked around the dimly lit entrance. The feel of sadness hit me as soon as I stepped inside. The house was basic. Living room Dining room to your left. A large wooden table behind the couch. Kitchen straight ahead and a study to the right. The kitchen door was wide open and Renee was sitting with her knees to her chest at the table. I watched Carlisle walk over to her and sit close to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. He invited me through. She was clad in a greyish navy sweater and checked pyjamma bottoms. The house was moist from the humidity outside being let in by the back door.  
>" Are you not boiling in that ? " I chuckled, pulling out a seat next to her.<br>" No. Not really. " She smiled, opening up her laptop. Carlisle nudged her gently and she sighed, looking over at me. She slowly pulled up her sleeves and I saw a rainbow on her arm.  
>" Wha- What's this ?" I asked, chuckling nervously. " Is there anything else ?" I asked, allowing her to cover her arms again. Carlisle nudged her gently again and she stood up from the chair. I looked at Carlisle, confused, then turned to look at her again. Her sweater was up at her chest and there was an array of colds. From Blues, to purples. Purples to deep greens. And deep greens to yellowish greens. I gasped and jumped up from my seat, pulling her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder and Carlisle spoke.<br>" She has untreated wounds. I told her to come back to the hospital with me and I could treat her. " He sighed, pulling a glass from the dishwasher. He began to fill it up.  
>" I've had no painkillers or any antiseptics since Tuesday. I'm alright though. " She whimpered, leaving my cradle and walking into the living room.<br>" 3 Days ? " I asked, rage lingering in my voice

Carlisle looked at me and snapped two pills from the box under the sink. He threw the box over to me. Co-Codamol. I smiled gently and took the glass from his hand, along with the peachy coloured pills.  
>" Renee ? Here you go. "I smiled, bending down next to the sofa, the glass resting on the arm-rest.<br>" Whe-Where did you get these ? " She asked, sounding chirpy for the first time in ages.  
>" I know how to pick at padlocks " Carlisle chuckled from behind. She smiled brightly and took the tablets,one at a time, then a large mouthful of water. " Now these could make you nauseated. So give us warning." He sighed, leaning against the wall in victory.<br>" They can make you Euphoric too..." I smiled. She began to look a bit confused and I patted her knee. "High". She chuckled and leaned back against the corner of the corner sofa, slowly raising her legs up onto the seat. She whinced and Carlisle was right there first.  
>" Is something else bothering you ?"He smiled warmly. She sighed again and raised her pyjamma bottoms, unleashing a large, deep graze on her calf, poorly covered with bathroom towel, Carlisle slightly taken aback by it. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<br>_Chapter inspired by Nicole Scherzingers 'Don't hold your breath'._

Carlisle POV

Alices eyes locked onto her leg. She didn't move, didn't flinch.  
>" Alice ? Can you come into the kitchen a minute ?" I smiled, gently prodding at her shoulder. She slightly growled and I cleared my throat. " Now ! "I demanded in a quiet tone, my voice like splintered ice. She jumped back a little bit and I headed for the kitchen, taking a final look at her on the couch. She was losing her cauntiousness very quickly but the door rang and she hopped from her spot.<br>" I got it " She smiled, leaving the room.  
>" Alice ! You can't !" I sighed, rubbing the ducts of my eyes with the forefinger and thumb of my hand.<br>" I must !" She sighed back. I shook my head.  
>" Charlie said I could borrow some fishing stuff. Just bait really. He has a good supplier." The husky voice chuckled. Me and Alice looked at eachother,confused and went to the front door. "Oh hi !" He smiled innocently, a green tupperware box in his hand. " I'm Jacob. Billys son. " I chuckled calmly and shook his hand.<br>"Carlisle. And this is Alice" I smiled. He nodded and looked at us both. Renee stumbled forward a bit and almost fell.

" I'm going for a nap. You guys can stay if you want. " She smiled, her face all clammy and pale. Her face was a greenish-grey tinted colour. Her cheeks shadowed gently and her eyes almost grey.  
>" Renee ?Are you going to be sick ?" I asked, supporting her and keeping her upright. She shook her head and looked at Jacob.<br>" Theres more under the stairs ". Alice smiled kindly at Jacob and he smiled back slightly. I walked her over to the stairs and she began to shiver. "I'm sorry for being trouble. " She whimpered, climbing up the stairs. I shook my head and laughed quietly.  
>" It's fine. You need a decent rest. A deep sleep. ". She nodded and sighed.<br>" I'm just too weak for him. He's Alpha... I'm just the Omega. "She tried to laugh. We reached their room and she stumbled in the door, running from my hold and into the en-suite. I turned out the bed for her and I blocked out the sounds. The room was pristine white- sorta like mine. There was an ice-blue rug at the foot of the bed, with a matching vanity mirror next to the french balcony doors. There was simple blue linings on her bedsheets, aswell as the wardrobe.

I sat at the footlocker next to the door and waited. It all went quiet except the low-hum of the TV downstairs. I fixed my collar and took my suit jacket off. I heard a low grumble and an almost silent thud.  
>" Renee ? Hey, you OK in there?" I asked, chapping on the door. There was no answer and I panicked. " Hey ? Come on open the door !" I asked, attempting to open it up. It slowly opened and she appeared. Death on legs. She stumbled and I just caught her.<br>" Come on. Bed." I smiled, carrying her over to the bed. I smiled at her and went into the bathroom, searching for a First-Aid kit. I pulled it out from under the bath and went into the bedroom. " I'm just going to steralize that wound on your leg. Don't worry. I'll be done in no time." I smiled, opening it up and pulling out a small satchet. I tore it open and spread it out over her calf. She whinced slightly and I peered my eyes. "Sorry". She rested her head against headboard and closed her eyes. I threw the peice of cloth into the bin and unwravled a bandage. "Last bit." I promised. She smiled and touched the side of my face.

" Thank you for this. " She whispered in her croaky voice. I blushed and looked down at her leg, beginning to wrap the bandage around it. If only I could say to her how Ifeel. There was a long, painful silence as I finished her leg. "Thanks again" She repeated. I shook my head and smiled. I set the kit under the bed and patted her leg again.  
>" How long has this been happening Nae ?" I asked, leaning my chest on the bed.<br>" About 8-9years ? I think. At first it wasn't as violent but it just got worse. He got more aggressive and moany after Rosalie and Emmetts wedding. When he saw me with you, talking and stuff. I tried my best to stay out of his way. I suggested counselling then he just went off the rails. It's all my fault that I'm in this mess !" She whinced. I shook my head and scowled.  
>" It's not ! Never think that." I sighed, kissing her hand gently. <p>

"I'll let you sleep." I smiled, leaving her alone in the quietness of the night. I jogged down the stairs to an empty house. I looked in all the rooms and there was no sign of life. I heard a purring sound and I creeped into the kitchen, looking for the source. I looked over at the window and an ebony cat was perched next to the sink. " Hi boy. " I whispered, walking over to it. " Hi boy " I repeated. He curled up next to me and jumped up onto my shoulder. _Gary_ the nametag read. I stroked his black fur and went into the living room, slowly delving into the leather corner of the sofa. My eyes closed for only a moment and I opened them again when light was hitting the backs of my eyelids. There was no sound or movement in the house. The cat was sleeping on my lap and I picked him up. " There you are boy " I whispered, heading over to the stairs, not before resting him in my spot on the couch. I took to the stairs. I quickly came to the top and I sprinted over to Renees bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and I gave it a nudge. I stumbled in and I looked up at the bed. Exact same space she was in last night. Same place I left her. I panicked again and I rushed over to her bedside. I nudged her shoulder and she didn't move.

I panicked and tapped her shoulder again. " Oh God! Oh God,oh God, oh God !" I breathed, pulling my phone from my pocket. I dialled 911 as quickly as I could.  
>" Don't ! No, no, no, NO ! " I Shouted, luckily, just before the person answered.<br>" Hello Sir. How may we be of assistance this morning ?" She asked.  
>" Ambulance please !" I breathed.<br>" The emergency?".  
>" Uhh my friend ! She's... She's not waking up. She is breathing but she's just not moving ! <em>775 K St, Forks.<em> " I almost shouted.  
>" OK sir. 10 minutes." She promised before hanging up. I dropped my phone to the floor and knelt down next to her.<p>

" Don't die ! Please don't die ! I beg ! I love you. I do. I love you" I sighed, resting my head onto the mattress. She coughed and an odd noise was made. I looked over her shoulder and she was choking. I panicked and the sound of the ambulance pulled up outside. I shuddered and I kept my hands on her shoulders. I didn't know what she was choking on, so I didn't know how to help.  
>" Sir ! " The paramedic shouted.<br>" HERE ! UP HERE ! " I yelled, my body becoming weak. I was pushed out the way and I watched them crowding over her bed. I stood watching them carrying her lifeless body from the room.  
>" She <em>is<em> alive sir. Malnutrition and Malnourishment... She'll be fine. " He smiled, patting my shoulder.

_A week later_

Renee POV  
>" Carlisle Cullen. Fancy seeing you here "I giggled as I saw him at the coffee counter in the hospital. I walked over to him. He turned and smiled a large smile.<br>" Hey you ! How are you? Still eating ?" He smiled. I nodded and gave him a hug.  
>" I filed for my divorce ! I'm just waiting for it to be finalised." I smiled, walking with him to a table. " Also... I get out of here today."<br>" Oh! I was given something !" He smiled, pulling something from his satchel. I looked at it funny and he set it infront of me.  
>" Whats this ? A certificate ?" I smiled, popping the button on the top. He nudged me, pressing one of the old scars. " Oh. Oh my God! " I squealed. He took it from my hand and read over it.<br>" I'm divorced."  
>" I love you." We spoke at the same time. My smile fell and I looked him deep in the eyes.<br>" What ?Me ? Me or her behind me ?" I asked, leaning over to one side. He nodded and shyed away into his coffee cup. I rested back in my seat.

" I love you too" I blushed, filing the divorce papers into my bag. His head shot up and he had a confused look.  
>" Since when ? " He laughed. I shrugged and rested my arms on the table.<br>" Since... A while really... Since when have you loved me?" I asked, crossing my arms over, fiddling with my friendship bracelet.  
>" Well, Esme's been dead for 18 years . Rosalie and Emmett got remarried 5 years-" He drifted off into a thought bubble and done mental maths. I watched him and tried to understand where he was going with this. " 11 years... based on your current age of 32 !" He smiled proudly. I stuttered and stumbled over the numbers and letters. " I have loved you for that long... Since you moved into <em>775 K St, Forks<em>". My mouth dropped and I tried to breathe.  
>"OK...1st of all- Bravo for that... Secondly: Oh wow ! " I cringed.<br>"Thanks. I do try" He smiled warmly. I smiled across at him and he smiled back, covering my hands with his.

" I have something for you." He smiled, reaching into his bag on the seat next to him.  
>" What is it ?" I asked, taking the box from his hands. "Hey ! Blue nose paper ! I haven't seen this before ! How did you know I like Tatty Teddy ?" I squealed,looking up at him.<br>" Well... You had Blue Nose bears in your your hospital room from your family and stuff."  
>" Thank you !" I squealed again, slicing open the top part of the paper with my nails, preserving the rest of the paper. I pulled out a black box with silver prints on the top. I slid the other box from the box and gazed at it. " me? A Blackberry Curve 8520...In white ? " I asked, flipping it over in my hands. He nodded with a large smile.<br>" Yeah. I mean: It stops you from saving- You can spend it on ,well, you ! - And also you can talk to people on it without paying anything...like me and Emmett and everybody else !" Carlisle smirked again. I covered my mouth to hide my shock.  
>" That must be you down and out then? I mean you spent an awful lot of money on me.I can't take this " I sighed, placing it back in the box.<br>" No. I'm a multi-billionaire. 300 years worth of work under my belt and a wealthy background- Renee, I think I'm OK for finance right now !" Carlisle whispered quietly across the table at me. " D'you wanna get outta here ?" He asked, standing up from his seat.

I nodded and he helped me up, taking me by the hand and out of the chair.  
>" Can you walk me to the parking lot ? " I asked, trying not to sound demanding.<br>" Sure,I mean: My cars there and I'm going home so..." He chuckled to himself. I Smiled with him and we walked out into the many corridors.  
>" Do you think it's weird now ? Between us ?" I sighed, looking up at him, holding the box in my hands. He shrugged down at me, making me feel tiny. "Damn !Your so tall! Oh, And I'm not even shoulder height !" I laughed in shock.<br>" How tall _are _you ?" He asked, stopped just before the exit.  
>" 5ft 4inches. What height are you ?"<br>" 6,2." He shyed away and continued walking outside. My jaw fell and I skipped up behind him. We walked with eachother to my car which was near the back so it was a long walk. "OK, I'm just gonna say it: Are you free for dinner tonight ?" He asked, shakily. I smiled brightly and the little person in my head was going mad. _OH MY GOD! HE ASKED YOU OUT! HE ASKED YOU OUT ! _She screamed, running around in circles. I stopped at my little black r8 Audi and he stopped too.  
>" This is your car ? " He asked, in shock.<br>" I got it out the divorce. I got the house too. And the cat and the money." I said proudly. I leaned against it and looked up at him.

"Dinner? With me? Tonight ?" I asked. He nodded and shrugged again. He shyed from me. As if I would turn _him _down. " I'm not saying no Carlisle. " I smiled,getting up from the car and brushing his cheek with my hand.  
>" So... Your saying yes ?" He smiled. I nodded at him with a cheeky smile.<br>" Would it be _so_ bad if I kissed you right now ?" I asked, setting one hand at his neck. He shook his head and smiled a model like smile, different from the ones I had seen before.  
>" No." He breathed, his cold breath running onto my chest and down to my stomach.<br>" Good" I laughed, closing my eyes, merging our lips together. He breathed heavily and parted my lips with his icy tongue.  
>"Woah!" Carlisle said, breaking our kiss. "I've dreamed of doing that for 11 years!" He laughed. I smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. A more aggressive ,racy one. His phone went off in his pocket. I sighed,laughed and broke our kiss, going back to lean at my car. He answered his call.<br>" Uh-huh? Well I'm in the parking lot now Emmett ! Righ- Yeah, OK! I'll be home in 15 or 20 !" He smiled, looking over at me. I bit my lip and unlocked the car. " Mhhhhhh... Gotta go bye !" He whispered, hanging up on Emmett.

" I'll pick you up around 8... " He promised, gently kissing my lips again. I nodded and watched him go over to his car a few hundred yards away. Boy, Oh,Boy ! A Dinner Date with a Doctor ! I quickly hopped into my car. I set up my Blackberry to my Carphone settings and reversed out of the place, racing home.  
>" I'm on Carphone just now Simon ! Make it quick !" I sighed, listening to the droan of my brother, going on and on and on about Mom's knee surgery. I drifted from his voice and wondered if his lips were hungry for mine as my lips were for his. How bored he was becoming without me.<br>" Renee ! Are you even listening to me !" He shouted down the phone. I snapped from my daydream and held back a groan.  
>" Everyword ! Look Si... Sometimes you need to shut up and let other people talk. " I broke to him. He 'ahh'ed in agreement.<br>" Anything _you_ want to say ?" He asked.  
>" No." I chuckled, hanging up on him. I smiled the whole way home. The pre-evening rain pelted down onto the little car as I pulled up outside my house. I snatched my Berry from the car and sprinted inside the house, out of the rain.<p>

"Doctor Date, Doctor Date !" I squealed, doing a small victory dance with my arms. I Threw my keys onto the couch. I clapped my hands several times before regaining my cool and walking back over to the couch, stopping suddenly.  
>" Woah...Charlie? What are you doing here ?" I asked, subtley searching through my phonebook.<br>" Just seeing if your free for dinner tonight ?" He smiled, walking over to me.  
>" Charlie? We settled this. It's over. I'm sorry. Theres something you should know... I'm going on a date with somebody tonight. I have moved on. Please leave ? " I sighed.<br>" Who ?" He asked. I shook my head and headed for the stairs. " Who !" He shouted. I turned and shook my head again.  
>" I'm not telling you 'cause you'll go get that shotgun and blow their brains out. Now, will you please leave ?" I asked, pointing over to the door. He raised his hands in surrender and walked to the door, turning one final time.<br>" It's that doctor guy ,isn't it ? Isn't it !" He demanded. I shook my head again at him and he hopped down the stairs, his checkered shirt getting drenched in the rain. Oh thank God that was over. I sat myself up at the top of the stairs. My phone chimed next to me and I looked at the message. I ignored the blinking light and went to get changed. I went into my room and raided through my wardrobe, looking for a burgandy or red dress. Now is the time to regret that I barely own any dresses at all.

I searched and searched until I pulled out a deep red, knee length dress and lay it onto my bed. I pushed my hair back and knelt down at the footlocker next to the door and cracked it open. A sigh escaped my throat as I looked down at the miniture mountains of sneakers and heels in sight. I had came to my final resort and I launched for my Berry, searching for Alice's number. It rung out and rung out.  
>" Hello ?" She chimed as she answered.<br>" Alice... I have a very large favour to ask you. Can I borrow your treasured pair of black stilettos? The round-toed ones?" I asked, holding the phone away from my ear incase she screamed down the phone at me.  
>" Of course" She giggled. I brought the phone closer to my ear and thought.<br>" !" I smiled. I stopped and looked at my feet. " What size do you have them in ?" I asked, looking over at the metalic dress on the white sheets.  
>" In a 2,3,4,4 12, 5 and an 8. " She laughed again.  
>" Could I possibly get them in a 5 please, Alice?" I muttered, switching on the radio, grasping my dress, balancing the phone on my shoulder with my ear pressed against it. <em><br>_" Of course madam, let me check the back" She laughed. " I'll be up soon. Be decent." She whispered before hanging up. I dropped my phone onto the plush white carpet and the music blasted from the speakers, mid song. 

_scream in the dead of night  
><em>_**This is Halloween**__, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<em>

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<em>

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<em>

I sang along for a while, belting it out at the high notes. I slipped out of my Levi jeans and standing into my dress. I pulled it up to my chest and slipped the thick straps over my shoulders, fixing the bottom part shortly after. Alice bounced in without even knocking.  
>" Woah! Red? Gypsy top? Bow? Layers ? Is this the Renee I knew in High School ?" She laughed, telling me to turn several times. I nodded at her with a large smile.<br>" See... I have the bows at the shoulders, The layers on the bottom half, pulled at the front and gypsy at the back. " I smiled again. She held the shoes out and I took them from her. "Thanks Alice. This is important to me. " I whispered, sliding into them. She plopped herself into middle of the bed and crossed her legs, watching me put her shoes on.  
>" He's lucky." She giggled, looking around my room. I quickly nodded and smiled over at her.<br>" Yeah (!) A brunette with the attention span of a carrot. Lucky's the right word (!) " I smirked, taking a look at myself in the full-length mirror next to the window. "Oh! Alice! I'm not trying to throw you out but I need to leave soon." I weakly smiled. She raised her hands and crawled from the bed, edging over to the door.  
>" When does the date finish ?" She asked with a smile. I shrugged and looked at the wall clock.<p>

" Roughly- Well, we're going for dinner at about 8:30... Finish about 9:45, then we might walk around for a little bit, then go home... I think. But Alice ! That's roughly on average." I giggled, setting a delicate locket around my neck. I slipped my favourite ring on my middle finger and walked over to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth.  
>" 'You think'? Your brushing your teeth on the first date. " Alice laughed. I turned with the toothbrush still in my mouth and sarcastically smiled.<br>" I think it's nice to look your best" I argued, my toothbrush dropping onto the floor. Alice chuckled.  
>" I'll call you at 11... see how it went." She smiled, before leaving me alone again. I brushed my hair until the curls became loose and wavy, just brushing the lower of my neck. I pulled out my straighteners and straightened out my fringe, gently curling it under. I sprayed my favourite perfume (Chanel No.7) twice at my neck and once on each wrist. I quickly spritzed my hair with hairspray when the doorbell went.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Carlisle POV  
>I stood, leaning against the porch beam. The autumn rain stopped hitting the pavements, several leaves falling fast.<br>" You're looking very handsome this evening" She giggled from behind, locking the front door. I turned to see her with a large smile.  
>" Dressed to kill." I informed, taking in her red dress.<br>" Liscence to thrill though ". She slipped her hand into mine and stepped down the stairs. " So... Where are we going ? Thai? Indian? Chinese? " She wondered, smiling up at me.  
>" Well... It's none of them. It's Italian." I smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow at me.<br>" It is that new place in Port Angeles ? Bella Italia ! "Renee asked, a large smile appearing on her face.  
>" How did you figure that out ! " I asked. She stopped and looked at the Merc.<br>" Traveling in style are we ?" She smiled, taking in the shine. I opened the car door for her.  
>" Back to the bedrock of my question: How did you figure that out? ".<p>

" I have passed it and always wanted to go inside. It just looks so mysterious and thrilling". She stepped inside and I closed the door over for her, trying my best to be a gentleman. I climbed in the drivers seat and looked over at her.  
>" Ready ?" I asked, sliding into drive. She nodded and set her clutch onto her lap. We drove off and passed all the oncoming lights of Forks.<br>" Charlie was there when I got back. " She muttered. I looked over at her and my veiws flickered between her and the road.  
>"What ? " I asked, focusing on the road. She quickly shook her head.<br>" He wanted to 'take me back' apparently. Then I _stupidly_ told him I was going on a date with somebody then he got all defensive about me. I'm tired of him interfering in my life! I'm not interested in it anymore !" She sighed. I pulled up outside the restaurant and I looked over at her again. She weakly smiled at me and I just went to smile back when something caught my eye out the window.  
>" Carlisle ? Sexy Dork ! What's the matter ?" She asked, turning to match my veiw.<p>

I watched him waiting tables, a smug look on his face. his thin black moustache lining his upper lip. His bouncy black hair and his sideburns had the look of evil printed across them.  
>" What are we gonna do ? " She asked, sounding very scared and wary.<br>" You really think I'm a sexy dork ?" I smiled proudly.  
>" Yes. Now what are we going to do about this ?" Renee asked, looking deeply and sorrowfully at me. I smiled.<br>" Stay there." I smirked again, exiting the car. I slammed the door shut and I grabbed his attention. He watched my with shock and hatred. I smiled gently to myself as I went over to the passenger door and opened it up.  
>" You owe me. " She laughed, standing up onto the sidewalk, fixing her dress as she done so. I closed the door over and locked it.<br>" Red suits you." I smiled, walking over to the restaurant with her hand in mine. She blushed and I could feel the fear coming from her as we approached Charlie.  
>" Carlisle, let's just go. I don't want any trouble tonight." She pleaded. I shook my head and kindly smiled at Charlie before we walked inside.<p>

She weakly smiled and got us a seat at the many tables-for-two.  
>" This place is pretty cool." I laughed and sat down across from her. she set her bag next to her feet and the familiar waiter came over.<br>" Sir? Madam? Would you like a drink to start this evening ?" Charlie asked, handing us the wine menu.  
>" Just water please?" I asked, looking over at Renee.<br>" Just a glass of red please?" She said, handing him the menu back.  
>" OK, We have: Barbera, Zinfandel, Pinot Noir and Merlot." The waiter smiled at her.<br>" Merlot please?" Renee smiled, watching him nod and walk away to the kitchen.

"He's our waiter?" She whispered, her jaw almost hitting the floor.  
>" Don't worry. If he tries anything... " I smiled, pointing to myself. She giggled a quiet giggle and he came back over.<br>" Sorry madam. We have no Merlot." He sighed.  
>" Well how about some Pinot Noir ?" She asked. He shook his head. " Zinfandel ?" She asked, sounding pretty sad. He shook his head again and handed me my glass of water.<br>" OK Charlie. Can you just get the lady a drink and be done with it ?" I asked, placing my glass on the placemat. Charlie nodded.  
>" My apologies sir." He smiled, walking back over to the kitchen. She smiled kindly over at me and I took a sip of my water. I swallowed it and coughed.<br>" Oh my God ! Are you OK Carlisle ?" She asked. I shook my head and handed her my glass.  
>" Try it." I chuckled, watching her take a sip. She took one small taste and shivered. " Vodka !" I laughed.<br>" Wanna go home? I'll cook. " She smiled.  
>" Oh God. No, I can't let you do that... That would be wrong of me. I'll cook." I promised, wiping the sides of my mouth.<br>" No, I can't let _you _do that ! Let's order take-out food. Let somebody else do it _for _us." Renee smiled, grabbing her bag and standing up from the seat, holding her hand out to me.

I nodded and took her hand, walking out the restaurant and over to the car. We began to drive off and we started a great conversation.  
>" So where do you work ?" I asked, looking over at her. She shyed away and cringed. " What ?" I asked.<br>" I work two jobs. One is a waitress at The Cheescake factory on Mondays and Thurdays (Dinner Shifts) and the other one that I work on Tuesday,Wednesday and Friday is an employee at Victorias Secret. Well, I work in the stock room. It's pretty down graded but I get 50% off on stuff. " She laughed, discretley looking over at me. I nodded and laughed.  
>" I'll need to stop by for cheescake sometime." I smirked. She gently hit my leg and smiled.<br>" No you don't. We have to wear horrible uniforms. Knee-length denim skirts, White blouses and pale yellow sweatervests." She sighed. " Horrible".  
>" Sounds quite...<em>Tasteful<em>." I smirked. She hit my leg again and the sky increasingly became darker. Her phone rang in her bag and she took her hand from my leg, reaching down to get it.  
>" Hello ? OK... Alic- Calm down ! " She whispered. I raised my eyebrow and pulled over at her house. "Alice! We didn't go to dinner !". I heard Alice scream. Renee put the phone onto loud speaker. I heard Alice panting and laughing.<br>" You dog! I can't beleive you skipped dinner !" Alice chuckled. I shook my head.  
>" Alice. We're <em>ordering<em> in food. " I laughed, climbing out the car and walking over to Renee's side, opening her door up.  
>" .God ! What are you orderi-" She hung up on Alice and switched her phone off.<br>" Never thought that would end "She laughed. I locked the car and walked with her to the porch. " I think I have a Thai menu in my kitchen somewhere... I just need to find it." Renee smiled, pulling the keys from her bag.

Hallows Eve (The day after the date)

Renee POV

" Hi, I'm Renee, I'll be your server today. May I tell you about our Halloween 'Spooky' specials?" I asked, looking up from my notepad to see the happy, smiling faces.  
>" Hello Renee, Uhhm could I order the Dracula burger with a side ordering of salad, not fries and a large glass of Root beer ?" Jasper asked. I nodded and took a note of the order." OK... How about you Emmett ?" I smiled, looking up from my notepad again. He pondered on the menu and I cocked my head to the side.<br>" Well... I'll have the large 'Bloody Rump' with onion rings instead of fries too and a large glass of the 'Blood Punch' advertised in the window. " He smiled, handing the menu back to me. I nodded and my boss came past.  
>" Renee,you may go on your break now. " She smiled. I nodded and held up my notepad.<br>" Lemme just put these orders in first." I smirked at her. She patted my shoulder and nodded. " Two minutes guys." I told them, not before walking over to the kitchen hatch.  
>" Hi Renn. Whats the orders ?" Michael was the creepy, comic book kinda nerd. Always wanted to work withnear me since college.

He had the Bieber-do and the thick rimmed glasses, complete with Lord of the Rings backpack and locker stickers. He even wore a fake 'Ring' around his neck sometimes. I shrugged off his geekiness and smiled.  
>" One rump with onion rings and a Dracula with salad instead of fries. I got the drinks covered." I smiled, ripping the peice of paper from the pad. He took it with a smile.<br>" What table ?"  
>" 12 please ?" I asked. He nodded again and attached it to the chefs row. I turned from the guy and walked to the drinks stands, picking up two large skull and crossbones glasses.<br>" So ! What's your plans for tomorrow night ?" He asked, scaring the life out of me. The glasses tumbled and rolled on the counter, clinking into eachother. I stood them upright and put my hand on my heart.  
>" Don't do that !" I hissed, turning to him. He held his hands up and came closer to me as I poured Emmett's punch.<br>" Looks like your friends are havin' a good time here." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I nodded to be polite and set Emmetts glass onto the counter. I moved over to the drinks machine and placed Jaspers glass underneath, pressing the 'large' button and turning to face Michael.  
>" Mike, I'm throwing a party at my place. It's fancy dress- bring a bottle" I joked.<p>

" What you going as ?" He asked. I was scared to answer.  
>" Uhh... a better version of the Greek God,Venus !"I smiled. He nodded. " Why ?" I asked,He shrugged and smiled, pulling Jaspers glass from the machine.<br>" I might just go as a Spartan... Also Greek." He smirked, handing me the glass. I shook my head as he walked away, knowing I had to plan my whole costume again. I grabbed Emmett's glass in my other hand and walked to their table, trying to hide my sadness.  
>" What's the matter ?" Jasper asked, taking the glass from my hand. I set Emmetts down infront of him and went over to the kitchen hatch again to recieve the plates of piping hot food. I took them from Michaels hands, gently smiling at him, walking back over to the table.<br>" Come on... What's up ?" He asked again, taking the plates from my hands. I sat myself next to Jasper and put my head on the table. I heard Jasper put his silverware down and pat my one large french braid at the back of my head.

" OK... I was going to go as Venus, the Greek godess of love and then I go and tell -" I stopped, seeing the look on Emmetts face.  
>" Venus ? Was she not like... Naked the whole time?" He asked, taking a mouthfull of his steak.<br>" Indutus sim " I smirked, playing around with a salt sachet. The looked at eachother again then at me. "It means 'I'll be dressed' in Latin. Jee whiz guys !" I laughed, patting Jaspers shoulder. My phone bleeped in my waist apron, followed by a vibration. I pulled it out and held it in my hands on the table. I opened up the message and smiled.  
><em>Happy Halloween !<br>Rose & I got 4 kegs for tomorrow night.  
>Is it still happening ?<br>E._

I chuckled and quickly text back.  
><em>Happy Halloween to you 2 !<br>Ok, AWESOME ! I have many liquor bottles under the sink !  
>Of course It's still happening.<br>R.__  
><em>It sent and I smiled at Emmett and Jasper. " We are going to be out of our faces tomorrow night. Rose and Edward got 4 kegs for us !" I squealed. They high-fived eachother and I stood up from the table as they cleared their plates. " Dessert ready boys ?" I smiled, piling their plates up. Emmett shook his head and rubbed his stomach. " Are you sure? We has a double chocolate and 'blood' gateux. It's not really blood, but strawberry !" I said, trying to sound shocked. They shook their heads and I carried the plates over to the hatch and left them there for Mike to clean up. I tallied their bill and walked over, handing it infront of them with two small mints. I watched them putting their money together and take the mints. I grabbed their attention and they turned.  
>" And... Tell Carlisle I had the most amazing night. I never got to tell him because <em>somebody<em> called with an 'emergency'... Twice. One when we were on the couch and two when he was about to leave because of the first 'emergency'".I sighed,looking at Jasper. He just shrugged.

" Well... I didn't want things getting too...Emmett and Rosalie-ish !" He laughed, nudging Emmett slightly.  
>" But how did you know ?" I asked, taking my tip from the pile of money and shoving it into my apron.<br>" Edward. And Alice. And Me" He whispered. Emmett laughed and leaned against the pillar with his arms crossed. I went to speak and he cut me off. " Alice 'saw' it. Edward 'read' it. And I 'felt' it. " Jasper smiled. My jaw fell and blood ran to my cheeks.  
>" Are you frikkin' kiddin' me? " I muttered, my arms dropping to the side.<br>" In your own time. Not the business' " Sharon, my boss smiled, walking past. I shh-ed her in my mind and looked at Jasper.  
>" Alice did text and warn you but you ignored it. Also She phoned to tell you that she saw it... But you hung up on her. " Emmett butted in.<br>" She always knows. Always knows." Jasper smirked a cheeky smirk and I flinched back.  
>" Don't I know it !" I whispered.<p>

End of Dinner shifts (Y)  
>About 11:15 pm <p>

Renee POV  
>I whined climbing from the car. My body was to heavy to carry. I locked up the Audi in the garage and climbed the side steps to the front door. I leaned against the beam and saw the large street party, rockin' it down the road. They were following behind me and the people just kept on coming. They were dressed up, they had streamers and masks on. They stopped when they had blocked the whole road. They all stood still and one person from the crowd pushed forward onto my facing neighbour with several boomboxes. They clicked play and flicked a switch. Music blasted and lights came on all around the houses.<br>" Hey miss !Happy Halloween !" One small boy shouted at me. I laughed and replied.  
>" Happy Halloween kid ! Don't have too much fun !" I joked, stumbling inside my house. My phone went and I pulled it out my bag.<br>" Hello ?" I answered, throwing my jacket onto the couch.  
>" <em>Hey. How was work tonight<em> ?" Carlisle asked. I whinced and sighed walking up the stairs.

"_That bad huh _?" He asked again.  
>" Yeah... I'm so spent. Emmett and Jasper came in for dinner. " I giggled, coming to the top of the stairs. He laughed.<br>" _I know. I had a great night last night too by the way. I really enjoyed it_." He whispered down the phone. I dropped my bag at my feet and went into my room, launching myself onto my bed.  
>" I am so syked about tomorrow night! What you gonna go as?" I asked, kicking my shoes off and slipping off my skirt.<br>" _Yeah me too. I don't know really, Haven't thought that far. What are you dressing as _?" Carlisle asked, sounding pretty happy about something.  
>" The Greek god of love and sexual desire. " I laughed, throwing my skirt into the hamper.<br>" _Venus I take it_ ?" He chuckled.  
>" Uh-huh. I couldn't think of anything else really. " I smirked, setting the phone onto loud speaker as I changed into my pyjammas.<p>

"Hey ? Where are you? It sounds super quiet. " I asked, slipping my silky shorts on.  
>"<em> My office at my desk. Everybody's in bed. <em>" He laughed. I pulled my sweatervest from my body and threw that onto the floor, keeping my blouse on.  
>" Lucky you. An empty house basically. " I joked, settling on the edge of my bed.<br>" _Yup. Guess I do_. " He stated.  
>" What time do you guys plan to come down tomorrow night ?" I asked, looking at the clock. 11:57.<br>" _Well... The party starts at-what- 8? So we'll be there about 9. I hope that's alright with you_ ?" He asked.  
>" Of Course! I mean nobody shows up on time anyway. " I laughed. He laughed with me.<br>" _I think Alice, Emmett and Edward are coming down about 8:30 to get first hit with the alcohol. _" Carlisle sighed, sounding pretty shocked.  
>" Theres not alot of it though. About 8 liquor bottles and four 55 metric liter kegs. " I smiled, sounding as innocent as possible. " I'm getting more tomorrow and it's bring-a-bottle, so. ".<p>

" _I'll bring about 2 or something. _" He admitted, sounding awfuly tired.  
>" Carlisle? Are you tired ? " I asked, leaning my head against the wall, closing my eyes over. He yawned and laughed. " Go to bed if you're tired, I don't mind. " I smiled a hazy smile.<br>" _Really ? You don't mind ?" _He asked.  
>" Sure. I'm pretty tired too. " I stated.<br>" _Wait... One question_. " He asked. I lifted my head and opened up my eyes, wondering about what he would say.  
>" Yeah ? " I smiled, clenching my fist.<br>" _Does this mean your my girlfriend now _?" He asked. My jaw fell again like it did in the restaurant and I grinned.  
>" What do you mean? " I giggled. He laughed and sighed.<br>" _OK : We text eachother during the day just to say hi, We call eachother late at night to see how eachothers day went, we've made out...twice, we've been on a date, we know eachother well - you get the picture_. " He pointed out.

" Of course. I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled.  
>" <em>Great. It's official. We're together<em>." He laughed. I yawned quite audibly and rested my head on my pillow. "Sweet dreams. Love you" He whispered.  
>" Love you too. G'night." I smirked before pressing the red button. I smiled and plugged my phone in for charging. I had to be up bright and early. Over 100 guests coming tomorrow night for this party. Need to look my brightest if I want to work this dress. <p>

The next day.

I checked the clock, secretly hiding my excitment as a cat (Alice), Wonderwoman (Rosalie) and a Mxican (Edward) set up the kegs in the back. The house was almost half full and it was only 8:40. I took a large cupful of beer and stood by the door with the music blaring and people coming in. I stood and leaned against the door in my thin, slash-necked dress thatheld just above knees. My gold 4 inchers went with the gold braiding in my hair and the red band around my stomach. I turned to see Alice coming over to me.  
>" Hey ! Enjoying your party ! " She shouted over the music. I nodded and took another sip at my beverage. I watched as a soldier climbed up the stairs with a familiar smile.<br>" Hi Jasper ! I love the 'get-up' here !" I laughed, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He went over to Alice and was closely followed behind by a shorter version of a hobbit.  
>" Hi Renn ! It's Mike from work !" He pointed out. I nodded and smiled weakly.<br>" Lookin'... Lookin' different tonight !" I laughed. He nodded and went to give me a hug. I bent down a little and wrapped my arms around him. He let go and took my cup.  
>" I'll get you a refill babe. " He smirked, walking into the house-full of sultry looking costumes. Some were hippies, some were nurses, some were superheros.<p>

" 'Babe' ?" Alice mouthed. I shrugged and pulled a disgusted looking emotion. I turned and saw him coming up the path.  
>" Watch the door. " I smiled to Alice, stepping out onto the porch with scattered party-goers. I walked down the stairs, careful not to break anything because of my heels. " Look at you all 007'd up. " I smiled.<br>" Yeah and look at you all sexually desired up Venus ! " He laughed ,picking me up for a cuddle. He kissed my neck several times and eventually put me down.  
>" You do look <em>very<em> sexy tonight though." I admitted. He laughed and I set my hands on his chest.  
>" You look very seductive. " He complimented.<br>" Why thank you. " I blushed, looking at him walking down the sidewalk. " Don't look now. "I sighed. He turned his head and hung his head. He turned back to me and smiled.  
>" It's your party. Forget he's even here. " He assured me, crushing his lips to mine. I got lost in his taste and was intoxicated by his smell.<br>" Woah !Save it for later ! You have guests to tend to. " Charlie laughed, bouncing up the stairs and into the party. He was dressed as a frat boy. The hat, the blazer, the badge. Carlisle snorted and took my hand, walking with me to the front door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

The day after the night before !

Carlisle POV  
>I opened up my eyes and looked ahead of living room was practically dead. Alice was on the floor next to me, I was sprawled out on the corner sofa. I lifted my head and turned my body so my feet were on the floor. My head was buzzin'. I stood up and my head swooned again. Emmett twitched as I walked past slowly, looking at the state of her house. The stairs I was about to walk on had Edward stretched up the side, still holding liquor and cans of beer.. Alice mumbled from the living room several times.<br>" My fuckin' head ! "I whispered, reaching the top like I had climbed Everest. I had always been told that if you wake up with a buzzin' head after a party then you had a good time. I had had a _great_ time ! I walked over to the main bedroom and rested at the door, my head on the frame. Rosalie was conked out at my feet. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I struggled to pull it out. I got it and flipped open BBM with a smile. 

_Nae Nae says :Had to go into work. Stock room was tragic. New Christmas stock came in already._

_Sexyback says : New Christmas stock already? In Nov ?  
>Nae Nae says: Sexy elf outfits and Santa suits. I swear... See if I see any more of these, I am going to scream ! :') x<br>Sexyback says: It's not that bad._

There was a long pause before she wrote back._  
>Nae Nae says: Only have another 3 hours until I come back tidy up anyway.<br>Sexyback says: I'll tidy for you x  
><em>She paused again and it buzzed.

_Nae Nae says: It's fine x It gives me something to look forward to x :)  
>Sexyback says: Explain ?<br>Nae Nae says: I'm sick of seeing Old folks coming in for underwear from our Lacy & Racy section +o(  
><em>I hung my head and laughed._  
>Sexyback says: Hahaha... LOL x Look, I'll tidy up and we'll all have a movie night ?<br>Nae Nae says: That sounds like a lot of fun Carlisle. Can't wait xxx:')  
>Sexyback says: Me either. I'll see you when you get home x<br>Nae Nae says: OK (6) x I really enjoyed last night btw x_

She signed off and probablly went back to work. I wondered what made it so great. I smirked and put my phone into my pocket and began picking up empty bottles and cans.  
>" Do you not work today Carlisle ?" Rose asked, lifting her head and pushing herself from the laminate.<br>" I don't work Saturday and Tuesday Rosalie... I've told you guys this all before. " I laughed, bouncing down the stairs with my arms full of containers.  
>" Are we really having a movie night tonight ?" Jasper asked. I could hear him but I couldn't see him. His voice was muffled and low.<br>" Yeah. Jasper where are you ?" I asked, setting all the bottles in the kitchen on the table. " Jasper ? "I asked, creeping over to the stairs. He knoccked on the cove under the stairs and I let him out.  
>" Woah ! Where - Why was I in there Carlisle ?" He asked, pulling himself up with the railings. I shrugged and laughed, walking back into the kitchen, tipping the bottles into a large box. I got everybody assinged tasks, not before giving the aspirin and water to clear their heads. Emmett vomited several times along with Rosalie and Edward. The Grandfather clock in the study chimed for 7o'clock.<br>The group all fell around the sofa, their legs sticking out like doll's legs. They all requested drinks. They repeated themselves over and over from the living room.  
>" I know I know ! I'm just finishing Emmett's margarita !" I sighed. They all whined and cussed at Emmett. I carried Emmett, Alice and Jaspers drinks in first, making another trip for mine, Rosalie's and Edwards. A car pulled up out front and I couldn't be bothered to get the door when it went.<p>

It swung open and 3 large, pink,stripy bags were thrown inside, followed by a purse, another pink bag and two grocery bags...  
>"What have you done ? Robbed the store ? " Edward asked, setting his drink onto the coffee table.<br>" How could you get so much from one place ?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her. She closed the door over and hung above the bags, looking for something.  
>" Well... funny you should say that ! Miranda quit her job there because Susan the Manager was sleeping with her husband and Susan admitted to everything ! So there was like a total Angel brawl and I was rooting for Miranda then we had to close shop because Susan got a broken nose and a black eye and Miranda can fight and she is a mean fighter. The moral here dear children: Don't sleep with her husband. It was the best day working in that place ! But I'm gonna stay in contact with her... I mean- I got her Card for crying out loud ! !" She beamed.<br>"And how did you get all this stuff ?"I asked, a confused smiled plastering my face.  
>"So her Angel card had like $750 on it so I spent it on things like: three Babydolls for $88.50 , A black ruffle slip for $34.50 , a satin sleep shirt for $45, a wrap sweater for $50, three One Size Sexy Tanks for $49.50 on special. " She breathed, took a breath and put the two large bags behind her, leaving the other with a smaller one behind it.<p>

" YOUR NOT DONE ?" Rosalie squealed, leaning forward. Renee shook her head and sat down.  
>"A Supermodel Essentials Woven Pyjamma Set in Pink and White- Together, not separate for $45. Buh buh bah... Oh I also got A blue Chambrey robe for $46, A silk playsuit for $38, three perfumes for $20 each and four new brassieres for $126. That all came to a total of ... One minute" She whispered, looking for the reciept.<br>" $582.50 ! " I gasped, having done the mental maths.  
>" It was <em>her<em> card. " She smiled innocently.  
>" Your discount ?" Jasper asked. Her face lit up and she pulled out her phone for the calculator.<br>" Thats divide by two... " She muttered, biting her nails. " $291 and 25 cents ! I haven't used all her card ! " She squealed happily.  
>" You spent that ! In Victoria Secret ? " I laughed, resting my head against the back of the sofa.<br>" Did you not hear? I got three shirts for one ! Bargain !" She praised.  
>" Amen !" Alice worshiped.<br>" Can I get a HALLELUJA ?" Rosalie joined. I shook my head and I faced her. It went quiet and she rummaged through her bags again.  
>" She bought a baby doll ? Why would you do that ?" Emmett laughed. Jasper shook his head and smirked.<br>" You simple child. " He whispered. Renee pulled out a peice of fabric and opened it up straight against herself. My jaw fell and she giggled and smiled.

" That's a Babydoll ,Emmett. It's a vintage pattern with a lace trimming, adjustable straps with matching panty and It's nylon. Only goes to about the top of your thigh. It has a bow in the middle which you can adjust to make your chest look larger or smaller." She smiled proudly. _That is the sexiest peice of cloth I have ever seen. _I thought to myself... I think. Everybodys head turned and Renee blushed.  
>" What ? Guys ? What ?" I asked. They kept their eyes on me and Renee stood up, collecting all her bags. Their eyes burned me.<br>" What's in the paper's ?" Jasper asked.  
>" Ice-cream, marshmallows, hot chocolate, alcohol, chocolate, tinned fruits, mini-cans, espresso's, several popcorns, a Starbucks card, some things for my dinner tomorrow night, some things for me and finally a humungous bag of Warheads for you guys!" She chimed, throwing the yellow, plastic coated boulder over to us. She gathered everything back up and smuggled some things into her purse, leaving the grocery bags on the ground. I watched as she walked to the stairs, quickly sending me a sultry air-kiss before running up to the top landing. Alice slammed her hand on the couch.<br>" Are you listening ?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. I snapped back to reality and nodded.  
>" GUYS ?" Renee shouted from the top of the stairs.<br>" Yeah ? " Emmett smiled, walking over to the large unit between the kitchen side-door and the archway to the living room.  
>" You can stay tonight if you want ! " She shouted down again.<p>

" Cool !" Emmett shouted, looking at the unit and giving the stairs a thumbs up. He cracked the roof tall unit open and there were rows and rows and rows of DVD's. The unit was a tall, pine cupboard basically with two panels of frosted glass on the front. The DVD's towered over Emmett and he dropped to his knees.  
>" By the power of Greyskull ! Look at this ! "He shouted, his mouth hitting the ground. " She's got Pirates of the Caribbean 1,2 and 3, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Blair Witch and Shark tale. " He smirked, looking at the top rows.<br>" Here we have the box-sets... Much consist of the likes of : Sex & the City, Big Bang Theory, FRIENDS, Desperate Houswives, James Bond, Scrubs and Star Wars. " Rosalie joined, pointing them all out.  
>" What a nerd !" Emmett laughed. I raised my eyebrow and he sighed. "She has Lord of the Rings, Carlisle... Star Wars !" He squealed, coming over to the couch. I shook my head and went over to the grocery bags, picking them up carefully.<br>" Don't diss the Wars or the Lords Emmett." I smirked.  
>" NO MORE SEX AND THE CITY ! NO MORE DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES ! NO ! " Jasper wailed, curling up into a ball. I carried the bags into the kitchen, emptying them out slowly. I set out one bag first and put the other onto the chair. I placed the Ice-cream in the freezer and the chocolate and marshmallows in the fridge, followed by the mini-cans and alcohol. The bag got scrunched up and put into the bin. I set the other one out and cleared it away too. The stir-fry stuff was set ontop of the fridgefreezer, the tinned fruits set in the fridge with Espresso cans. I set everything else ontop of the toaster oven and I strolled through to the living room again.

Emmett and Alice had dissappeared, leaving Edward with Rosalie, Jasper still praying.  
>" Where they goin' ?" I asked, pointing over to the door.<br>" Stuff. " Edward smirked, sipping at his drink. It suddenly clicked in my brain and I walked backwards to the kitchen, my eyes resting on the pile ontop of the microwave. My heart sank but a rush of adrenaline went through me. I picked up the box and she came pounding down the stairs.  
>" Don't unpack the bags ! Don't unpack the bags ! Don't unpack the bags ! Don't unpack the bags !" She squealed, jumping on my back covering my eyes. " Don't unpack the bags ." She whispered.<br>" Carlisle ! Don't unpack the bags !" Jasper shouted through. I set the box down and took her hands from my eyes. I turned and sat her on the counter, turning back to her quickly.  
>" Nice pyjammas by the way !" I smiled, taking in the strippy-ness. She smirked and her smile dropped quickly.<br>" I'm sorry ! I should of told you... -" She was cut off by Emmett, inviting us into the living room.  
>" Come 're watching Paranormal Activity." He smiled, running back over to the couch area.<p>

I took her hand and kissed it. She hopped down from the counter and walked with me to the couch, resting in the middle. I was down the side and her head was on my chest. Alice and Jasper snuggled on the two-seater, Rosalie and Emmett on the floor against the couch with a duvet over them. Edward was on his own on the recliner, a blanket over him with the remote. She pulled at my hand a quarter-way through the movie. She indicated over to the kitchen and I nodded. I climbed over Emmett's legs and strolled over to the kitchen with her hand in mine. I leaned against the counter near the fridge and she stood infront of me.  
>" I should of told you... But for all I know, it could be a false alarm. I mean, yeah last night was great - you were wasted by the way. You probablly don't remember" She laughed, brushing the side of my face. I shook my head and shrugged with a smile. " I was sick at work, Been scarfing down food like I have nothing better to do, but that shit happens after heavy drinking and sex all in one night Okay? Oh I'm scared ! Maybe it was just the alcohol and the hangover. "She whispered, beginning to pace.<br>" Are you sure you think it's just the after effects of last night ?"" I asked, keeping my voice low. Jasper walked in and she stopped pacing.  
>" Don't mind me... Can I get a beer ?" He smiled, opening up the fride.<br>" Yeah, knock yourself out." She laughed.  
>" Continue ." He pulled the two 6-packs from the fridge and closed it over with his foot. He strolled over to the living room again. I smiled and took her hand.<br>" Breathe... It's gonna be fine, I promise. " I stated, making her believe my promise. She sighed and wept, scared sensless I bet. I pulled her quickly into a hug and calmed her down.

Renee POV

" Carlisle, I don't want to do it incase it's nothing and waste your time but I want to do it incase it is something. " I sighed, going over to the test next to the sink. I bent over the counter and held the it in my hands. He laughed and I turned my head. " It isn't funny. " I protested. He smiled and walked over to me, leaning on the counter with me. He brushed the hair handing down the side of my face and kissed my cheek.  
>" I'll be here. Text me or whatever"He smiled, rubbing my back gently. I took a sip of lemonade from the bottle and I turned my nose up at it.<br>" Think though ! We could check anytime tomorrow. I'm tired." I laughed, leaning against the fridge. He raise dhis eyebrow. " Fine. 10 past midnight, 20 past midnight, half past midnight ? Let's go for half-past !" I sighed quietly.  
>" Exactly half past ? " He smirked.<br>" Exactly half past " I mocked. He nodded and looked at his watch.  
>" That's in like an hours time hon... Are you feelin' OK ?" Carlisle smiled. I nodded and the door went. I turned and it went again.<br>" I got it ! " I shouted, quickly giving him a kiss before jogging to the door. I pulled it open and she was standing there, the spitting image of me.

" Hi Mom. " She smiled.  
>" Bella !" I gasped. My precious 16 year old was standing infront of me, exactly like me the time I was pregnant with her. Same face, same hair, same age. I pulled her into a hug and I kissed her head. " Oh Sweetie ! How was college ?" I asked. " Is that why your here ?" I smiled. She nodded and walked inside.<br>" Wheres Dad ?" She asked. I didn't answer and she touched my shoulder.  
>" Not here. He sorta left. " I sighed, taking her bags inside and closing the door over.<br>" Renee ? Who's this ?" Carlisle asked, coming out of the kitchen. I bowed my head and he sighed.  
>" This is my 16 year old daughter Bella. I had her when I was 16. " I wimpered. Carlisle held out his hand and Bella gave him a large hug instead.<br>" I know all about you. My mom hasn't shut up about you! " She laughed. I turned scarlet and sat on the stairs.  
>" Good things I hope ?" He smirked, looking over at me. I bowed my head again.<p>

" How is she here ? " He asked, wrapping his arm around her.  
>" She went to college when she was 14... She's very bright though." I smiled. " I have stayed in contact with her, sent her pictures, emails. She's returned them all. Sent me pictures of her dorms and stuff. " I beamed.<br>" Oh cool, college takes like four years though. " He chuckled.  
>" I told you she was a smart cookie. Took her two years to sail through it. Got a diploma and everything."<br>" Renee ? Who is this ?" Edward asked. I smiled and went over to him, placing my hand on his shoulders.  
>" Edward, I would like you to meet my daughter Bella. Bella this is Edward. " I introduced. He held his hand out and she kindly took it. I let them get introduced to eachother and let Bells get to know the family whilst I stood with Carlisle at the entrance to the living room. Straight-away, Alice had became friends with her.<p>

The clock went for midnight and I could hear and feel my heart and pulse. It was speeding. Edward stuck next to Bella after the meet and greet. They seemed to enjoy eachothers company a little too much. Rain battered at the house door, making me jump. Lightning struck, so did Thunder.  
>" Now this is the kind of night where you watch movies like Phsyco and The Shining !" Jasper squealed, hiding his face as the lightning hit. Alice hit his shoulder playfully and he wrapped his arm around her. Bella jumped up from the floor and looked at them all.<br>" So you're Rosalie ? Right ?" She smiled, pointing at Rose. She nodded and Bella moved on.  
>" Emmett ?" She asked, repeating her actions. Emmett smiled and nodded. She went round the group and finally came to Edward. "Edward. " She stated. He smirked and held his hand out, inviting her over to the recliner. I walked over to the couch, leaving Carlisle by himself.<p>

I sat in the corner and watche the poor woman getting dragged from her bed by an unseen creature. Everybody flinched except me.  
>" Come sit down. " I smiled gently at him. He didn't respond." Please ?" I patted the seat beside me. He gave in and walked over. " Hey guys ! I'm goin' to the gym tomorrow ? Anybody wanna come ?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. Emmett and Bella raised their hands, followed by Jasper.<br>" Wish I could. I have work tomorrow " Carlisle sighed, patting my arm. I pouted at him and he shrugged. "Sorry" He sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. I stroked the side of his face with the back of my hand.  
>" Your hot. " He stated. I looked at him with a confused look. " No you're really hot, like warm. Are you alright ?" He asked. I felt my face go sweaty and my mouth watered. A surge of adreniline passed through me and I jumped from the couch. <p>

" Excuse me" I whispered, running for the stairs, taking them two at a time. I leaped into the bathroom and emptied out my stomach contents. My eyes watered and I flushed it all away. I rested my head on the floor and closed the door over with my foot. I lay there and cried, I didn't even know why.  
>" Mom ? Are you Ok ?" Bella asked from the other side of the door. I wiped my eyes and stood up straight.<br>" I'm fine. I swear" I lied, opening up the door. She had a deeply sad look in her eyes.  
>" What's wrong ?" She asked. I nodded.<br>" Some bad food at lunch today." I lied again. She raised her eyebrow, cocked her head to the side and handed me the box. " Damn!" I cursed under my breath.  
>" Why did you not tell me ? ". I shrugged and took it from her.<br>" Didn't want to make a fuss. That's all. " I pleaded, walking back into the bathroom, pulling the First Response from its box. " I can't do it. You do it. " I smiled, holding it out to her.  
>" I can't do it ! You have to do it !" She laughed, walking into my bedroom. I sighed and hung my head, looking at the reading screen. I plucked up enough courage to do what I had to do.<p>

I sat it at the sink and pulled my phone out. I opened up a new BBM and brought Carlisle into it. 00:47  
><strong>Nae Nae says<strong>: I done it.  
><strong>Sexyback says<strong>: OMG ! And ?  
>I paused for a short while and looked at the time. It was three minutes later.<br>**Nae Nae says**: I don't know. I'm scared to look :(  
><strong>Sexyback says<strong>: Am I coming upstairs for this ?  
>I didn't answer and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I put my phone back into my robe pocket and sat on the edge of the bath. He knocked on the door and I unlocked it, letting him in. He watched me for a few minutes and knelt down next to me, his hand on my knee. " Don't worry. We're all here for this." He promised, taking it off the sink. I closed my eyes and put my fingers in my ears, blocking out the sounds and sights. He tapped my knee. I took my fingers from my ears and opened my eyes.<br>" I can't read this. " He blushed. I laughed and took it from him.  
>" A doctor? An MD and you can't read a pregnancy test ?" I smiled, kissing his forehead. " Even with the results prin...ted next to it." My heart dropped but at the same time I suddenly felt better than before.<br>" Well ?What'd it say ?" He asked, holding his head in his hands. 

" I'm pregnant. " I whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Renee POV  
>His head snapped up and his eyebrow raised.<br>" Seriously ? " He asked, sounding pretty happy. I nodded and smirked.  
>" Yeah... I am." I sniffed. I wiped my eyes and he pulled me into a large hug whilst I was still sitting.<br>" Why are you crying ? What's up ?" Carlisle asked, putting me down. I smiled a large smile and wiped more tears from my cheeks.  
>" Nothin'. I'm just so happy! "I squealed.<br>" You'll be an amazing mom !" He laughed and leaned against the sink, his arms crossed against his chest. "Are we keeping this a secret for now ?" I asked, stroking his shoulder. He shrugged, making me giggle. " Bella knows about it. I'm just going to leave it at that I think? " I smiled, going to open the bathroom door.  
>" So your going to hide this huge secret for 4 months ?" He asked, taking hold of my arm firmly.<br>" I'll wear baggy dresses and shirts ... Wait, wait wait...Four months ? I thought it was like 9 months !" I laughed, turning to him.  
>" Ahh... Yeah, about that...Since we are imortal, our newborn species develop of it sped up- the baby's life, that is. "He stated. My jaw fell for the 3rd time that night and I snorted. " But you'll be able to work right up until the 3rd month which will be January... So if I am right,our baby will be born on the 1st or the 2nd of February."<br>" Are you kidding ? Do I get all the effects of pregancy ?" I asked, sounding hopefull. He nodded and opened up the door for me. "Thank you. " I whispered, kissing his cheek quickly before I ran into my bedroom where Bella was.

" Oh my god ! Oh my god ! Oh my god ! Well ! " She asked, holding my shoulders. I nodded and a smile slowly appeared. She copied my smile and gave me a large hug around my neck. " You'll be great !" She whispered.

" Guys ? Are you comin' back downstairs ?" Her voice chimed from behind me. I was still holding the test when she came up from behind. I panicked and aimed for the hamper. I took my chances and launched the test over to it. I let go of Bells and turned to Alice, pulling her into a tight hug too.  
>" Sure... let's watch more movies." I chuckled, begining to prance down the stairs.<br>" You've definetly perked up since you abandoned us !" Emmett laughed, pointing to my seat on the couch. I moved over to the spot, pulling my favourite blue, Disney blanket over my feet and legs. Carlisle and Alice came down the stairs in sync, Bella tagging behind. He came over to me and smiled, brushing in next to me. Bella rested at Edwards feet and Alice cuddled back in with Jasper. He had his arm around my shoulders, his hand at the top of my thigh, gently tapping a rhythm. Emmett crawled over to the TV and switched the DVD's, from Paranormal Activity to The Titanic. I leaned onto his shoulder and Rosalie turned the lights off again. The moonlight pelted in through the window and he swiftly moved his hand to my belly. I shuffled my body closer to him and I rested my hand at his mid-thigh. He gently kissed my forehead and I looked over at Bella, leaning against Edwards legs.  
>" You have no idea how happy I am right now" He whispered as the advertisments rolled. I looked up at him with a small smirk and I gave him a small peck on the cheek. I turned my head back to the TV and he patted my shoulder. I let out an amused sigh and turned to him, his lips instantly hitting mine. I laughed quietly and hit his leg playfully. The doorbell went, distracting me from Carlisle. Jasper hopped up from the couch and waltzed over to the door, pulling it open.<br>" Thats $9 please ?" The guy asked. Jasper searched in his pocket and handed him money, retrieving a large box in return. He closed it over again and returned to the couch where Alice was asleep. He inched her feet away from him as he sat with his pizza. Carlisle grabbed my attention again by twining his hands into my hair. I smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. I quickly stopped and flinched. He laughed and smiled down at me.  
>" Did you feel it too ?" He asked. I nodded, watching my stomach and waiting for another one. My eyes slowly closed and I woke myself up by gently hitting my head off the couch.<br>" Hon, you just missed like, the whole movie !" Carlisle laughed, brushing hair from my face.  
>" No ! Where is everybody ?" I asked, looking around slowly. He pointed to upstairs and I nodded in approval. "Ah !" I laughed, pushing myself from the couch.<p>

I carried myself over to the stairs, leaving the mess behind me. He came up at my side and walked with me upstairs.  
>" Have you came up with names ?" He asked, stopping at the top of the stairs. I snorted and he looked at me seriously.<br>" Well... Off the top of my head: Kayla, Cassidy, Jonathon and Maya." I laughed. " Just off the top of my head !". He nodded and smiled, walking over to my bedroom. " I do like Kayla. And Maya. I do have one name I like. " He whispered ,sheepishly. I followed him over to the door and went to open it up. I pressed my finger to his lips, hushing him as I pressed my ear to the door. My ears pricked up as somebody laughed. Carlisle snickered quietly and slowly opened up the door, my eyes almost falling from the sockets.  
>" Bella ! " I gasped, footsteps approaching from behind. Alice and Emmett came by my side, Emmett looking over my shoulder.<br>" What are you dong to her daughter, Edward ! " He boomed from my shoulder. Edward seemed started and Bella was in a large state of shock. Carlisle raised his hands and pointed out into the hall at them.  
>" Guys... I'm glad that you... <em>confide<em> in eachother- for lack of a better word. But really ? Come on !" He laughed, making space for them as they walked out after eachother. Bella stopped as Alice went to speak. " In her bed ? " She laughed, leaning against the door.

Bella shrugged and looked at me.  
>" Sorry " She mouthed. I shook my head and smiled, giving her a hug.<br>" G'night you guys. Still on for the gym tomorrow ?" I asked. They both nodded and went back to the rooms. Bella and Edward went downstairs, pulling a blanket from the banister. " Guys ! Theres a study with a sofa-bed downstairs. Use that instead of the couch." I gently smiled. Bella nodded and went first downstairs, Edward following.  
>" Goodnight then. " He smiled, walking from me. I gently held his arm and he turned.<br>" You know you can stay in my room tonight." I laughed, walking over to my bed.  
>" Will it not be awkward ?" He sighed, walking into the room and closing the door over. I shook my head and went onto my bed, grabbing the closest hairbrush or comb. I detangled all the knots at the bottom of my hair and set the brush down, then covering my hands with Nivea hand creme. He sat on the bed next to me and patted my knee.<br>" Anyway ! I like the name Grace. " He continued. I smiled at him and rested underneath the duvet.

" I love that name. " I laughed. Carlisle rested his head at the headboard and smiled over at me.  
>" That's why I chose it. " He stated. I took his and in my newly softened one and looked over at him.<br>" I'm so glad we're doin' this... Having the baby I mean. " I smiled. He pulled me over to him and I rested on his chest, drawing small shapes on his work shirt. He quietly laughed and smiled.  
>" Me too. I'm really excited about this." He whispered, kissing my head. My eyes closed over again and I fell into a dark dream. <p>

_*Dream/Nightmare*  
>My eyes were looking up at the ceiling taking in the fleeting grey tiles of the hospital. I was writhing in pain.<br>" I don't want to do this again !" I screamed, lifting my head from the stretcher. Lights quickly blinded me with every-other odd tile.  
>" Come on. You can !" She squealed from my side. She held my hand tightly, cutting my circulation off, slowly.<br>" Where the fuck -? " I asked, my head dropping. A sharp pain ran up my back and the pain slowly calmed down. My speech slurred and I began to drool. "Ali... Wher- What ?" I tried to say. She held my hand again as the doctor disappeared from my side and another one came back. _

_" OK Madam... You should be feeling the epidural right about... Now." He smiled over me. My veiw blurred and my eyes closed over. Before I knew it, there was a large pressure on my stomach. I attempted to scream for him. To save me. My eyes fluttered open and I was in a world of pain. The cell I was in was dingy and well-used, kinda like the torture rooms in Saw. I was scared. Alice was right beside me, holding my hand the whole way through it. Rosalie and Edward came through the doors slowly, Jasper in tow. I feel into a larger stage of panic and shock.  
>" You're doing great ! I swear " Edward smiled. I groaned and closed my eyes back over. I suddenly felt nothing. Everything was dark. I felt alone and cold. My eyes were wide open and I felt very sleep deprived. The room blended from dark to light as a nurse opened up the blinds. Things went from dark to light and airy. " Good morning Miss " She smiled, sitting on the side of my bed. I smiled back at her and she handed me my baby. I took a small glance down at her. Her face was deformed, like those crazy hillbillies in Wrong Turn. I screamed and I screamed.<br>* End of Dream/Nightmare*  
><em>

" She's a mutant !" I woke up saying. I panted and slowly calmed down. The room was empty, except for me of course. A note was on the closed door, bright yellow paper wih blue writing. I slid out of bed, pulling my shirt down to meet my bottoms.  
>" Hey ! You ready for the gym yet !" Emmett shouted to Bells and Jasper.<br>" _We're_ waiting for _you_ ! And Renee !" Jasper hailed. My eyes widened and I quickly read the note whilst getting dressed. I pulled my hair up and looked at the paper.  
><em>Went into work.<br>Emergency  
>Will be back tonight.<br>Don't work too hard _

I slipped my bottoms off and changed into my white velour tracksuit and a pale blue sports bra. " Hey ! You ready ? Lets go !" Bella shouted, bursting through my door. I flinched and she smiled at me.  
>" Yeah... Just need to pull my stuff together" I laughed, pulling out a large sports bag from under the bed.<br>" Woah. There's a peanut sized bump !" She smiled. I chuckled and I threw a towel and a hairbrush into it, followed by a large water bottle and power bars from the kitchen. I searched everywhere for my notepad, it included my regime for the gym.  
>" Emmett ? Notepad ! Where ? " I shouted through the house. He came in from the living room and he held it in his hand.<br>" Renee ! Notepad ! Here !" He laughed, throwing it over to me. I grabbed it and headed for the front door, grabbing my keys before I left.  
>" Let's go ! " I yelled, bouncing down the patio stairs. Footsteps gathered, following me.<p>

Emmett POV  
>I walked down the stairs slowly, Jasper and Bella in tow.<br>" Room for one more ? " He asked from the sidewalk. Renee ignored him and climbed into her car, totally blocking him.  
>" stay on your side of the gym buster !" I smiled, walking over to Rosalie's BMW. She rolled down her window and leaned out.<br>" Who's riding with me ? Except you !" She gently smiled, looking at Charlie. Bella pranced over to the Audi, slipping in next to her mom. Charlie smiled at me and went over to the BMW.  
>" Looks like I'm with you guys." He chuckled, jumping into the back seat. Jasper sighed and went in next to him, leaving me and Alice with the front seat. I went into the drivers seat and watched Renee speed off down the road. The car came to life as I turned the key. " The joys (!)" I smiled sarcastically, quickly following after them.<br>" What are we gonna do first ? Bike? Run ? Weights ?" He asked, leaning forward. Alice's phone bleeped and she read out the message.  
>" <em>Me and Mom are going to run together and catch up. You guys feel free to run riot... Emmett !" <em>Alice giggled. I snorted and focused on the car infront.  
>" Looks like we're running." Charlie laughed, leaning backwards in his seat.<br>" No. You're staying well away from her. " Alice stated, leaning against the door. I raised my eyebrow and turned to her.  
>" Why? Charlies cool with us. Isn't he?" I asked, focusing back onto the road. I followed the signs for <em>Oakway Fitness Centre &amp; Spa<em>.  
>" I'll tell you later Emmett." She smiled, pointing over at the large building to my right. Jasper had been quiet the whole ride there. He sighed on occasion until he finally broke the silence as we parked. " Do you know who that girl was ? " He asked, rage lingering in his icy voice.<p>

Charlie shrugged and pulled his sports bag from the trunk. " Not really, no." He chuckled, heading over to the entrance. Alice threw my bag over to me and Jaspers over to him. Jasper stalked up behind him and he genuinley looked pissed." That girl- Bella- is your daughter ! Hmmk? Shame though... You had your chance to care for her. For both of them, but you fucked off didn't you ?" He smiled. Charlie shuddered and went for the door handle. " DIDN'T YOU ?" He shouted. Alice went over to him, her hands pressing on his shoulders. " Jasper. Shh... Come on." I muttered, locking up the car.  
>" HE DID ! HE FUCKING DID ! YOU SON OF A BITCH !" He shouted.<br>" Jazz ! Come on now !" She sighed, turning him from Charlie. " Let's go. " She laughed, directing us all indoors. I stood outside, waiting for the other two to show up. " Hey !" Bella chimed from behind me. I turned and she was standing at the entance. I pulled her into a hug and Renee appeared from behind her. " Where were you guys ? I've been waiting ." I laughed, walking inside. They came up behind me, making me turn.  
>" Well; I forgot my towel so we had to turn back. Mom threw up so we just sat at home for a bit." Bella smiled, putting her bag ontop of the reception. " Four hour unlimited gym package please ? For me and my mother ?" She smiled, pulling out her wallet. She paid for them both whilst I spoke to Renee.<br>" Are you alright ? You're not lookin' so hot these past few days. " I tried to buoy her spirits. She giggled and took the pass from Bella. 

" Aww, Sweetie. I'm glad that you care. I'm fine." She smiled, bouncing up the stairs. I looked at Bella who just shrugged.  
>" Hey ! You missed it. Jasper almost smashed Charlies face off the wall. It was AWESOME !" I chortled, taking a mouthful of my water as we came to the workout stations. Bella quietly laughed and dropped her bag infront of the large mirror. I threw my bag down next to hers and picked up the 105KG Olympic Weight Bar on the floor. I could see everything going on behind me. Jasper and Alice were working on the several Multi-Stack Multi-Gyms. Charlie was working on rowing machines, watching the activity going on, outside in the wilderness.<br>" Emmett ? How do you do that ? " Bella laughed, attempting to pick up one 20KG dumbbells. I laughed at her strength.  
>" Come on, Bella ! You can do it !" Jasper shouted from the Chest press. Renee laughed, walking over to the treadmill.<br>" I'm doing it !" She smiled, using her other hand to aid. Renee clapped, followed by Alice and Charlie. I set the bar down as Bella held up the weight in her hand. Alice smiled at me in the mirror and pointed to outside. I raised my eyebrow and she was gone.  
>" Schwarzenegger ! Over here !" She demanded quietly, her head showing at the door. I laughed and went to put one of my earphones in.<br>" What is the deal here ? " I demanded. She spoke in a low tone, disappearing after the vital information was passed. I was stone-cold lost.

" Charlie ! You. Me. Gonna practise upper-cuts and jabs." I smiled, walking through the automatic doors, leading to the several boxing rings.  
>" Morning sir. May I be of assistance ?" The guy asked, handing me a pair of gloves. I rested them round my neck and I nodded.<br>" What ring would you say is the best for practising Jabs ?" I asked, tightening up the laces on my boxing boots.  
>" Well... On personal opinion, Ring Five would be most suitable for that kind of endevour." He smiled, directing me up to it.<br>" OK Emmett. What do you want ?" Charlie asked, taking the gloves from the dude. I said nothing, but indicated for him to join me. He stumbled through the ropes and brushed himself down. I threw him a punch and he stumbled back. " What the fuck Emmett !" HE shouted, leaning against the rope.  
>" Get up ! Rule one of Boxing : Always be on edge !" I smiled, throwing him another punch. He blocked.<br>" Duely noted Emmett." He smiled. We faught and blocked. Faught and blocked.  
>" She took you for everything !" I grunted, dodging his hits. " And do you know why ? DO YAH !" I almost shouted.<br>" Cause she's a wuss !" He shouted back. I stopped, dropping my hands from my face. " What ? She is. She let me go on. " He chuckled. I took my hand from the glove and smashed it against his cheek, definetly hearing a large crack. " Emmett ! Emmett !" she whined from behind me. I dropped the gloves and let the blood pour from his face.  
>" She has your everything. "I laughed, kicking him when he was on his knees. " What's the matter ?" I asked, climbing out of the ring, strolling over to her, quickly becoming the loving brother. "What's Jasper done now ?" I chuckled.<p>

" Bella! She... Her shoulder !" She panted.  
>" Alice. Breathe. What happened to Bella ?" I asked slowly. She slowed her breathing and sighed.<br>" She dislocated her shoulder with the weights. She went to put it down and she went down with it. " Alice said. I jolted and ran into the work out room, locating the large crowd around her. I ran over to them, kneeling next to Bella. " Is she alright ?" I panicked. Alice shrugged and helped Bella up off the floor, onto one of the benches.  
>" I called an ambulance ,Bells. It's going to be OK" I promised. Jasper created a make-shift sling around her arm with his t-shirt.<br>" Make do with what you've got." He smiled proudly. The crowd of strangers seemed to disperse.  
>" So very true! " Carlisle smiled, walking in. I stood up and rushed over to him, giving him a large hug.<br>" Can you help ? " I begged, putting him safely back onto the floor.  
>" Why - What happened to you ? " He asked, kneeling down next to Bella.<br>" Dislocated shoulder. I thought you be able to see that, _Doctor _!" Charlie smiled, walking from the Boxing rings. Carlisle tried to block him out, focussing back onto Bella. Renee put her hand on his shoulder and peered her eyes at Charlie.

" Ambulance called? " Carlisle asked, throwing his hands into his pockets.  
>" No. We thought that we would let her suffer (!) You know: A blonde doctor. Bit Ironic, no ?" Charlie stated from the door. Renee and Alice glared at him and Carlisle sharply turned and joined them. " We do not need your input !" He almost yelled. "But do explain the Irony in that !" He demanded.<br>" Well: Blondes are dumb. Doctors are smart. Let's just say I feel sorry for whoevers on the operating table. "  
>" You're about to be !" Jasper shouted at him, attracting a crowd. Charlie stood straight and crossed his arms with a smug smile.<br>" I am not dumb !" Carlisle protested.  
>" You once put a cereal box into the dishwasher !" I chortled, slouching next to Bella.<br>" Not helping the battle Emmett ! I had a hangover. " He shyed away. Charlie clapped his hands and laughed. The paramedics showed up and gave her a propper sling. " Now, relatives for the journey there ?" He smiled at us all. Renee and Rosalie put their hand up and he nodded. Charlie didn't even flinch. I scowled at him as Renee and Bella left, Rosalie in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Mini Story inspired by Katy Perrys _(When I'm with him) Thinking of you .  
>And the movie, SweetHomeAlabama ( LOVE IT )<em>

Mini Story !  
>When Renee met Carlisle<br>Renee POV (she's now 27)  
>5 Years before they hook up.<p>

Renee POV  
>I sat with my wine at 'The Close Friends' table, kindly talking away to one of the other guests about the reception, keeping my eyes on a very,very handsome blonde whilst I done so. The way the lights hit off his golden waistcoat underneath his black blazer just made me mental. He shifted himself several times before looking over and catching my gaze. I froze. Two men come over to him, dressed in the same attire. I looked at them and studied then from the back, trying to decipher who was who. I noticed that the one with necklength curly hair was Jasper, a kind, quiet and shy man who didn't really speak to outsiders alot. The other was Edward. With his cropped hair and a small quiff ontop of his head made him look all the more irrisistable. My mind was set on the third one. With the short blond hair and the model-like features that I had met as he welcomed us to the neighbourhood 6 years ago...<br>" Ladies & Gentlemen ! Mr and Mrs Cullen are about to take their first dance. Cameras at the ready !" The DJ boomed over the speakers, deafning me. The lights dimmed and the red and gold roses in the middle of the table went to a dark burgandy and orange colour. The tall-backed ,white wickers we were sitting on disappeared in the darkness. Edward, Jasper and the Mystery Man disappeared also.

I sat, twirling my engagement ring from Charlie, doubting our relationship _so bad_ ! I looked over at the dancefloor where Emmett and Rosalie were. Couples were joining them, one by one. I slowly sang away to the melody, getting lost in a world of my own.

_I just want you closer,  
>Is that alright?<br>Baby let's get closer tonight_

_Grant my last request,  
>And just let me hold you.<br>Don't shrug your shoulders,_

I was interuppted as a hand appeared at the side of my veiw. I looked over at it, following up his arm and to his face. I screamed inside with joy. "Care to dance ?" He asked, flashing me a bright smile. I nodded and went to look for the right words.  
>" Sure ." I whispered, standing up to be next to him. He escorted me to the dancefloor. "I think I know you... Uhhh" I smiled, following his steps.<br>" Oh. I sorta run this family. Widowed. 23. I met you a few years back. "He chuckled. I settled my hands on his shoulders and had to look up at him a little.  
>" Alice and the other told me alot about you and the family. You don't hurt people do yah ?" I asked, a little on edge dancing with a vampire. He chuckled and shook his head.<br>" No. We're the good guys. Anyway, how about yourself ?" He asked.  
>" Well, I'm Renee as you know. A friend of Jasper,Emmett,Alice,Edward and Rosalie. Engaged. 27." I groaned. He nodded and sighed.<p>

" Don't like wasting time then? ". I shook my head and shrugged, still waltzing around the floor.  
>" I waited too long. Just settling for him really. " I sighed.<br>" Couldn't of waited a little while longer ?" He joked.  
>" If only. " I played along.<br>" So where is this Fiancee of yours then ?" He quizzed, stopping as the music stopped. I shrugged, walking with him over to the table I was at.  
>" On some important hunting trip with his brother. No biggie." I lied, taking my seat. He sat himself down next to me and sighed.<br>" It bothers you. Some fiancee if he doesn't even attend to a reception with you. ". Carlisle leaned back in the chair, flashing another smile at me.  
>" Yeah. It does. I mean he doesn't even have the audacity to join me in a couple-kinda event. But the worst thing about this engagement ,Carlisle?" I sighed, about to take my ring off.<br>" Yeah ?" He smiled, sliding the ring back down my finger.  
>" I don't even- I can't. It's too horrible. " I whimpered. He reassured me.<br>" It's alright. I'm listening" He promised. I took a deep breath and looked up from the floor.  
>" I don't love him. I mean seriously, I don't." I sighed. He sighed with me. We continued to look deep into eachother, occasionally blinking and smiling.<br>" You have hypnotizing eyes. Has anybody ever told you that before ?" He asked, moving from the gaze. I shook my head and blushed.

" Hey. Why have I never seen you round _your_ own house before ?" I asked, taking a sip of the wine and snapping from the gaze.  
>" I'm usually working. Alot of stuff happening." Carlisle laughed.<br>" Oh cool. Where'd you work ? " I smirked, picking up one of the gold roses. He darted a smile to me.  
>" The hospital. International. "<br>" Oh woah. Must be really smart ! Charlie's a cop. He's never in either." I tried to lighten the mood. He hung his head and chuckled. " What ?" I smirked, hitting his knee.  
>" Nothing. You're an amazing woman who is getting married to; well kind of a wang-no offense" He laughed. I rested back in my seat with a smile.<br>" Thank you. So we agree on that then ?" I side-smirked. He almost blushed and my face dropped. " For God sake ! There he is. " I groaned, resting my head onto the table. He laughed and stood up. " Come on. He's over at the bar. I was going to get a Southern on the rocks. Coming ?" He asked, holding his hand to me. I lifted my head and he helped me up. I giggled as we walked.

" OK. Not an actual Southern on Rocks, Renn ! Southern Comfort on ice." He stated. I rolled my eyes as we came to Charlie. " Good lu-uuck." He said in a sing-songy voice. I gently hit his shoulder as he went to the other end of the bar. " How was hunting with Robert ?" I kindly asked.  
>" Who was that ?" He blurted out. I flinched and stood back a little.<br>" Ok ,my night was fine, thanks for asking (!)" I sighed. He grunted and sipped his drink.  
>" Who was that ?" He asked again. I stuttered and leaned against the bar.<br>" Rosalie's dad. I was just talking to him, Jesus!" I whispered.  
>" Awfully young looking to be a father. " He stated. I shrugged.<br>" Not really. He's about 35-37 maybe ,at a push." I lied. "Just got to know him better, we got talking and then I came over to see you. Promise.". Charlie rolled his eyes, taking my arm gently.

" Come on. Let's go. " He demanded, tugging at my arm. I shook my head and tried to move free.  
>" No. I'm having fun here." I protested. " I haven't even given them their gift yet." I sighed. His hold got tighter.<br>" Give it to them later on in the week when you see them at University." Charlie stressed. I growled and he let go.  
>" Let me get my purse then !" I argued, strolling calmly over to the table me and Carlisle were at, quickly getting met by Alice as I picked up my bag.<br>" Hey ! Are you leaving ?" She winced. I nodded and gave her a hug.  
>" Charlies not feeling too great." I lied. "A bit sick but I'll see yah at Uni tomorrow." I promised, quickly hugging her again before scuttling over to Charlie again. I set my bag onto the bar, trusting him to keep an eye on it. " One minute." I cursed. Carlisle met me halfway with a confused look.<br>" Leaving ? " He asked. I shrugged.  
>" I did have a great night tonight though." I smiled, quickly giving him a kiss, Charlie hopefully not watching. He didn't shrug me off but almost pulled me closer. " I have to go." I groaned, shrugging off the fact that I had to leave with Charlie. He nodded.<br>" If only I could call you." He joked. I nodded, flashed him a flirty smile and brushed his cheek before leaving.

I walked with Charlie out of the hotel venue, quickly turning to look at it as he climbed into the car. " Come on ! Lets go !" He shouted. I pulled out the mini notepad from my bag and pulled the pen out too. " One minute " I demanded. The car came to life and he revved the engine.  
>" Make it quick !". I went over to the hotel wall, pinning the paper against it. I jotted down my number and ripped the paper from the pad. Throwing the pen into my bag again, I ran inside, beginning to look for Carlisle. I slowly scanned the room, searching for him.<br>" Looking for somebody ?" He asked from behind. I jumped and turned with a smile.  
>" My number. " I smirked, handing over the cream peice of paper. He took it with a quirky smile, quickly kissing my cheek.<br>" Thanks. " He thanked. I brushed his arm with a sad look.  
>" If only I could marry <em>you<em> " I blushed. He raised his eyebrow and smiled.  
>" Why ?" He asked, a little confused at the proposition.<br>" So I could kiss you anytime I want." I stated, kissing his cheek before going back to the car. My cheeks filled with a heat as I sat next to Charlie in the car.

Current date

Renee POV  
>" Mom ? " She laughed, nudging my shoulder with her good arm. I flinched and turned from the window in her ward. " Mom ?" She laughed again.<br>" Yeah sweetie ?"I turned. She sat with a cast plastered onto her arm. "Whats wrong ?" I asked. She just shook her head and rested against the bed.  
>" You have been in your own world since we left the gym. Are you feeling OK?" Bella smiled, sounding concerned. I shrugged and leaned against the windowledge.<br>" Need to call your Granma and Papa... Tell them about the baby- Their grandchild." I shyed. She snorted and climbed from the bed, over to the ward door.  
>" There's a phone in the hall. You could do it now ?" She stated. I jolted and quickly shook my head.<br>" I think I'll leave it just now." I sighed, closing my eyes over. "I have such a craving for Sourz right now." I whined, starting to tear up behind my eyelids.  
>" Shame you can't. A Mini-<em><strong>ME<strong>_ growing in there." She chuckled, gently patting my stomach as she walked past. I groaned and opened up my eyes, rolling my head on the back of the chair. Bella leaned against the wall, throwing stuff into her bag.  
>" Who's coming to pick you up?" I asked, starting to help her with her stuff. He casted arm stuck to her side, permanent in a right angle. She shrugged and threw her phone and I-pod into the rucksack. I wiped my eyes and she turned to me. She gently nudged my arm with a smile.<p>

My eyes brightened and I smiled. " Oohh Pregnancy sex !" I laughed, containing my excitement. Her gaze snapped over to me and I done nothing to hide my smile. "What ?".  
>"Nothing, nothing. So you like this guy, huh ?"She smiled, zipping the rucksack up.<br>" I love him Bella, honey. I really do." I pointed out. Bella smiled, touching the tiny bump under my zip-up.  
>" as long as you care Mom. " She giggled, kissing my cheek.<br>" Hey, Guys !" He smiled, walking in through the ward door. I turned, gently smiling back. "Whats goin' on?" Emmett chuckled, pulling me into a hug. I shrugged and shook my head into his chest. I was released and walked over to the handsome man at the door.  
>" Hey Pregnosaur! Hows Roo ?. "He laughed, reffering to the baby kangaroo in Winnie the Pooh. He gave me a hug. As I wrapped my arms around his back, I playfully slapped him.<br>" Roo is fine. I mean 2-3 days and I'm already showing. Woah !" I whispered, hugging him tighter.  
>" You have a scan on Wednesday. "He edged into the hug. I smiled. "But I'm working so I wont be able to be there." He sighed. I moved from his hug and tried to hide the sad look.<br>" Hmm. OK then. I'll be able to do it. Will need to get a day off..." I promised. He laughed, taking a look at me.  
>" Glowing!" He said in a camp voice. I scowled and laughed.<br>" Please do _not_ go gay on me now ! I don't need that" I joked, leaning against the door frame.  
>" Hey. Pregnancy sex. I will not go gay...Beleive me !". My jaw dropped in shock and I crossed my arms.<br>" You're just with me for pregnancy sex ?" I scowled again playfully, gently punching his arm.

He raised his hands in surrender and I felt eyes watching me. I turned my view from Carlisle and I looked at Emmett and Bella. " Yes ?" I asked sheepishly. Bella buried her attention to the floor, Emmett still watching me.  
>" Don't know if I heard that right. Either your pregnant or Carlisle is going to <em>find<em> a pregnant woman for sex? Answers on a postcard !" He laughed, throwing the rucksack over his muscly shoulders. He went to walk through the door when I stopped him. "Sit." I told him, indicating over to the spare bed next to Bellas. He jolted and whined walking over to it. He sat himself on the edge and I plucked up my courage.  
>" Emmett, -" I was cut off by his smile.<br>" You're pregnant. " He chuckled. I nodded and I heard two gasps from behind. I threw my head into my hands and sighed.  
>" Our baby having a baby ! Oh Robert !" My mother sighed from behind. I turned my head and saw her with a turned up lip.<br>" Out of Wedlock ? " Father joined. He sounded pissed but I said nothing of it.  
>" Who the hell called them ? " Emmett stood. Mother snarled at me and looked at Emmett with hatered.<br>" You must be the one who done this to her. I outta slap sense into you!" She stated. I pulled at Emmetts hand, inviting him to sit back down.  
>" Don't talk about my son that way ! And no. He didn't. I did. " Carlisle stood forward. I shook my head. Mother and Father stood shocked, stuck to eachothers side. Mother struggled to speak. Father done it for her.<p>

" _Him_? What happened to Charlie? That boy was a breath of fresh air. I'm not too sure about _him_." Father protested. Carlisle looked genuinely upset before I strolled over to him.  
>" OK. First off: His name is Carlisle. Secondly: Charlie beat me. Thirdly: I frankly don't give if you guys are against me having a baby out of marrige. It's my life." I argued, linking hands with Carlisle. He held me tightly and a small movement happend in my stomach.<br>" Hey guys ? Who's this ?" Alice asked, walking over to us with Jasper behind closely.  
>" Alice, Jasper. This is my mother-Maud. And my father- Robert. " I snarled, waiting for another small movement. Edward came sprinting into the ward looking for Bella.<br>" Oh my God ! Bella ! Are you alright ?" He gasped, rushing over to her with open arms. Mother went to go talk to them. Carlisle stopped them.  
>" Don't you <em>dare<em> start on them too." He warned, glaring at them. Father stood closer and looked at Carlisle with a curled lip. He looked up slightly at him and said nothing. Bella and Edward stood close together, an arm around eachothers backs. The silence killed me nearly.  
>" When can we go home ?" Rosalie chimed, putting her arms around Mother and Father, totally unaware of what just happened. Her smile dropped as Emmett took her outside. Nobody said anything for a long while.<br>" Are we all alright in here ?" The nurse smiled as she walked past. We snapped out of our low atmosphere and nodded with smiles.  
>" Yeah. When can my daughter go home?" I asked.<br>" One moment. " She smiled, walking away. Emmett and Rosalie came back in, walking over to Edward and Bella

I was left standing with Carlisle, Mother&Father and a very confused Alice&Jasper.  
>" I just ran it over with a doctor and he said that it was fine for you to go home now. "The nurse smiled, handing Bella the discharge papers. I breathed a sigh of relief. Bella and I were the first out of the room. All but Edward followed. I breathed heavily as I quickly walked down the brightly lit corridors of the hospital. I heard Mother screaming from the room. I hurried to the car park before she came after me. I suddenly stopped as I reached the outside stairs. Not only was it hailing... I was in pain. No, no. not pain. Mortal agony. I continued to the cars, hiding my agony and anger. Somebody grabbed my arm and turned me. Tears streamed my face and hailstones hit off of me like rocks. Bruising me everywhere. He pulled me into a hug and protected me from the flying golfballs.<br>" It'll be fine. Shhh" He promised me, protecting my head.  
>"Thanks." I muttered, looking over his shoulder. We turned and everybody was next to somebody. Alice&amp;Jasper of course. Rosali and Bella standing themselves. "Wheres Emmett ?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle.<br>" Pulling round the Range Rover."  
>" You have a Range Rover ?" I asked exitedly. He chuckled.<br>" No. " He admitted. Alice giggled quietly and I raised my eyebrow.

Edward POV  
>I glared at Bella's grandparents. They glared back. I cannot beleive that they just left me with strangers. We awkwardly and occasionally smiled at one another.<br>" So...Where you folks stayin' when your in town ?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels.  
>" Renees place. Where will you be staying ?" Robert asked. I stopped rocking and leaned against the radiator.<br>" Well, we've all been campin' out there since Halloween..." I muttered, looking behind me out of the window..  
>" Speak up boy !" Her father demanded. I jolted and looked at them.<br>" We have all been there since Halloween !" I almost shouted before following after everybody. I saw the hail from the ER entrance doors, quickly spotting the large group in the centre of the cars, a large White Range Rover next to them. I stepped onto the stairs and pulled my leather jacket over my head. I ran human-pace over to them.  
>" Bella !" I shouted, coming up behind her, picking her up. She squealed and Emmett honked the horn.<br>" How do I love thee little Alice? Grand Theft Auto: Forks style! " He boomed, unlocking all the doors. " Now come paint'll get scratched !" He laughed, leaning back in the drivers seat.

" Should somebody else be more suitable to drive this thing ?" Renee asked. Jasper raised his hands sheepishly.  
>" I'll do it..."<br>" Yeah. Emmett stay where you are !" Bella chuckled. JAsper dropped his hand and Alice stood very close to him.  
>" We'd have more safety with my mother driving." Bella smiled. Renee peered her eyes at her daughter."Worse than you Jasper, believe it or not." She whispered.<br>" Thanks Bella (!) " Renee sighed, climbing into the backseat, followed by Alice and Rosalie. I stood with Bella and Carlisle in the hail and Rose pulled the passenger door closed on her side. We stood in a triangle shape. " Whoever loses sits on Jaspers lap. Deal ?" Bella smiled. Carlisle and I nodded and we all put our hands into the middle.  
>" Rock. Paper. Scissors !" We all shouted. I chose paper. Carlisle and Bella with scissors.<br>" !" I groaned. They both laughed and opened up the boot door, unfolding the two seats. They smiled a smug smile at me as Bella pulled the door closed. I cursed myself as I went over to Jaspers door, pulling it open.  
>" I lost the bet. I have to sit on your lap for the whole 30 minute ride home. I'm deeply sorry." I sighed, climbing up, sitting myself sideways. My legs face the door and my back faced Emmett. " Sorry again. ".<p>

Carlisle POV  
>" Comfy Jasper ?" I asked, holding back a chuckle.<br>" Shut up. I don't want to talk about how I have a grown man on my lap. " Jasper argued. I hung my head and sighed.  
>" It could of been worse. It could of been me. Would you rather that?" I teased. He sarcastically chuckled and Edward sat so innocently. Renee giggled and turned sideways in her seat to face the girls and Bella.<br>" I have work tomorrow " She sighed, looking up at me.  
>" Yeah. Me too. In ER for a change." I joined. My hand was on the top of the seat and she took it into hers, folding some of my fingers over on eachother.<br>" I'm actually quite scared about my scan." She muttered, focusing on my hand. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper looked over at her and smiled. " Damn !" She whispered. Emmett chuckled and sped up, cruising into the fastlane. Bella sighed and rested her head on the seat. " Hopeless " She muttered with a giggle.  
>" Oh...My God... Seriously ?"Edward squealed. " Who knew ?" He demanded. I looked down at Renee and she knew I was watching her.<br>" Well... Who knew ?" I asked, taking my hand into mine and folding over _her_ fingers this time.  
>" Bella. Emmett. Mom&amp;Dad. Me and Carlisle - Actually Emmett guessed... Cause I spoke a bit loud- Actually I whispered it... It <em>was<em> super quiet though." She ranted. Everybody turned to Emmett and he sunk into the seat. " Ouch. That stung a bit. " She whinced, propping herself against the door. She giggled shortly afterwards. "I need to get used to that." She smiled at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

Picture Day

Renee POV  
>As I woke up, I quickly started my routine. Shower. Hair. Teeth. Makeup. I pulled on my black work trousers. I pulled my black VS t-shirt over my-now- noticable bump. I brushed all the tugs from my hair and looked in the large mirror. I attempted to button up my trousers. Not being sucessful. I raided the wardrobe, looking for a larger pair of trousers, only resulting in Carlisles work trousers. I hesitated before throwing them on, buttoning them up easily. I looked in the mirror again and my black t-shirt wasn't sitting right. Fixing it at the bottom, I began thinking about the new staff logo. It was a small 'V' and 'S' next to eachother, tied together with a pink ribbon. I liked the older one better. 'STAFF' in pink and white across the front and back. I managed to make it sit propperly. I grabbed my neckard and my thin silver watch and pranced downstairs, quickly grabbing my bag before my keys and wallet. I slipped into my black pumps and threw everything into my bag.<br>"Bye everybody !" I shouted from the porch. Quickly, I locked the door and ran over to the Audi. " Fuck !" I quietly cursed before running back inside and grabing my 'blood-bottle'. I shivered at the thought of carrying it around all day. Throwing it carefully into my bag, I locked the front door and ran down to the car, quickly jumping inside. I fought with the ignition several times before it quietly jolted into life. The car revved off onto the freeway, keeping calm in the medium lane. I turned off at the shortcut. Through some woodland and country roads. The country road I had was narrow and long, but just past the Res and down the road for a while was the hospital.

I turned round some bends and passed the Res when I came to the long stretch of road. Seemingly to go on for hours and miles. Hours and Miles. Hours and Miles. Within a blink of an eye, a large 4x4 humvee was speeding, head on with my car. It appeared from nowhere. The driver didn't realise and I began to panic. I honked the horn and my wheel stuck. I couldn't turn. I was a sitting duck. His blonde headed wife tried to grab his attention. I cursed myself as I saw him on his cell, searching the floor for something. The wife did grab his attention but it was too late. I froze as tyres screeched and everything went numb and dark. I couldn't move and I feared for the worst. My eyes flickered open and there was an orange flame from the two cars. My little black spider to that large, mammoth panther. The car alarms were going off in sync. Another car approached but I couldn't see who. The door slammed and numbers were punched into their cell.  
>" Hello operator ? Could I get an ambulance please ?" The voice chimed. I blinked several times and attempted to look around. " Thanks. Just about 5 miles West of the hospital. Forks Intl." She stated. My eyes roamed over the dash and the other cars victims. The blond was moving her head and she climbed out to dust herself off. The guy had the airbag in his face but he was alive and moving too. I retreated my gazed and looked down at my own body without attempting to move my neck or body. I could feel nothing. I flickered my view down to my legs and feet. Nothing but blood and glass. There was a pushing force on my abdomen and I slowly moved my neck down. I gently took my hands and pulled up my shirt, trying to move as little as possible. Small prints were on my belly, shaped like little hands and feet.<br>" Hey there ,Roo ! Can you hear me ?" I whimpered almost silently, holding back a laugh. " Kick once for 'Yes' and twice for 'No'. " I joked, pulling my shirt back down. One thud happened and I broke into a cold sweat.

Did my baby just talk to me ? Can it understand everyword ? A scream was heard from my left and I couldn't look.  
>" Oh my god ! Are you alright ?" The woman asked, rushing over to the side of my car. I whined and a lone tear rolled down my cheek.<br>" My baby just talked to me !" I replied, totally oblivious to the car-wreck. I grinned a large grin.  
>" Miss... They said they would be 5 minutes tops. " Rosalie laughed, kneeling next to the car.<br>" Your pregnant ?" The blonde asked.  
>" Renee ! " Rosalie panicked. I had too many questions coming from both of them. I sighed and Roo gently pushed.<br>" I feel the same buddy. I feel the same." I muttered as the lights approached. Two men hopped from the back and rushed over to me, barging past the woman and Rosalie.  
>" Can you hear me !" One of the men shouted. The other flashed a small flashlight into my eyes. I growled and Roo poked from inside. Repeatedly, I poked back gently. " Miss !" The guy shouted, opening up the door and gently taking me from the wreck. " I can hear you. I can see you. Please just get me out of pain !" I demanded, Roo kicking once in agreement. I was lifted into the Ambulance.<br>"What are the injuries ?" The blonde asked, sitting in beside me.  
>" I'm sorry ,are you related ?" One of the medics asked.<br>" Yeah. I'm her sister-in-law. Rhona Higgenbotham, at your service" She smiled at them.

" I'll meet you there !" Rose smiled.  
>" Take my bag please. It has my bottle in it! "I requested. She nodded, running off to her car whilst I was handed a clipboard and sheet. The doors slammed open and we drove off.<br>" What's this ?" I asked. I was handed a pen and nothing was said.  
>" Fill it out please ? " Rhona smiled, patting my knee. I smiled gently back at her and zoomed in on the first question.<br>" My name..." I pondered, biting my lip. I wrote it, unsure of the last name. "Mrs... Renee Marie... Higgenbotham Swan... Cullen" I said aloud, taking regular pauses and looking at the other questions and answering them. I jotted the rest down and handed it back to the guy. " And may I ask how far along you are ?" One of the Medics smiled. I nodded and panicked quietly. " 5. 5 Months. " I lied, resting my head.  
>" Well, I'm glad to say that there is no permenant damadge but you will need stitches I'm afraid. " He chuckled. I nodded and sighed, wiping a single bead of sweat from my forehead." Now?How did this all occur ?" Rhona asked, holding back a giggle. I smiled at her and rested.<br>" I was driving to the hospital for my Sonogram and I crashed. Into you and Simon. Sorry by the way " I pleaded as the vehicle stopped and the doors opened.  
>" Come on. I'll walk you to a ER ward. Get a doctor to that Head gash of yours. " The medic chuckled, strolling inside to a free cubicle. " I'll just dis-infect it and get that doctor!" He smiled kindly. I nodded and rested my head against the cushion on the gurney. He moistened a peice of gauze with steralized water and swabbed it over the area just on my eyebrow. " It's not as bad as it looks." He chuckled again. He came in the 'Out' door and walked over to me, picking up my clipboard information.<br>" Got this Bruce. " He smiled at the medic, handing him the clipboard.

" How have you done this ? " He asked, smoothing something over the gash. I shrugged and smiled.  
>" I was driving for my scan and I hit my brothers car. Well he hit me actually but it was an accident. " I promised. He rolled his eyes.<br>" Is the car OK ?" He chuckled, flicking at my eyebrow. " Can you feel that ?".  
>" Yes. Stop it please ?" I laughed, batting his hand away gently. He swabbed over it again and waited until it had dried before doing it again. "I'm fine- Roo's fine by the way !" I smiled.<br>" Can you feel that ?" He wondered. I shook my head and He picked up a tiny needle&thread and I flinched.  
>" What are you doing ? Carlisle- What are you going to do ? Put it down, please ?" I begged. I winced as he began stitching up my head.<br>" Are those mine ?" He asked, fixated on my head. I paused and sighed.  
>" Yeah. But only 'cause I couldn't fit into my own." I objected. He chuckled and said nothing. " Does blood not bother you ?" I asked, playing around with his ice-blue tie. He shrugged and set the gauzes into a bio-hazard bin.<br>" Not really. I'm the only one who doesn't freak out at it. " He chuckled, wiping over my head again and he sat down next to me.  
>" Roo talked to me when I was practically comatose. I asked if It could hear me and It was to kick once for 'Yes' and twice for 'No'. " I smiled at him. His eyes lightened and he touched my stomach. " Roo ! Poke !"... I smiled as several pressures hit at my stomach at the same time.<br>" That is amazing. What else can it do ?" He asked, inturiged. I shrugged.  
>" Roo? How are you doing ? You feeling alright in there ? Nice and Cosy ?" I giggled waiting for a reply. One thud came and we both smiled.<br>" Hey Peanut? Up for a game of Baseball later ?" Carlisle asked, still touching my belly. One thud came. Then another. Then another. All right after eachother. " Does that mean yes ?" He chuckled. A large thud came and I had to support myself.

" Oh wow !" I gasped. " Gonna play on Daddys team ?" I asked. Two thuds came, followed by my smile. "Just gonna stand with me ? "I giggled. There was a large kick and alot of movement going on.  
>" Get your scan. Go home. Get some sleep. Eat something and get dressed. Might even let you try some shots for the team." He smiled, quickly giving me a kiss before returning back to the main ER Ward outside the doors. I stood up from the bed, suddenly feeling heavier. I wandered up to the elevator, waiting for the doors to chime open.<br>" Going up " I smiled to the others inside. The old woman nodded and pressed 'Level 6' for me. I stood in the middle of an old woman and a very tall doctor. He glanced down at me with perversing eyes. " May I touch your bump ?" He asked, about to feel me and my baby.  
>" Sure. Go ahead. " I chuckled, moving my arms to the side. He mved his hands around with a large smile.<br>" Boy or Girl ? " He asked. I shrugged.  
>" That's where I'm going just now. To find out."<br>" My name's . You can call me Drake. " He flirted. I kindly declined and exited the elevator as it dinged for '6'.  
>" Not in your lifetime " I smiled just before the doors closed over.<p>

I strolled down the hall with a tattered appointment card in the pocket of the trousers.  
>" Hey ! " He shouted. I stopped just outside of the large, pink maternity doors and turned. Carlisle was standing with my beige coloured purse. " Rosalie gave it to me. " He smiled.<br>" That colour is so you ! Goes with your shoes." I joked, taking it from him. He laughed and gave me a small box.  
>" Two a day. One in the morning and one before you go to bed. Two weeks worth of these and you'll be back to normal... Except for that." Carlisle smiled, brushing the back of his hands against my stomach. " What time is it ? "He asked. I looked at my watch, surrounded by grazing and bruises.<br>" 2:15. Why ? My appointment's at half past. " I smiled. He stepped closer and took his veiw from my torso.  
>" I'm on my break. Would you mind if I accompanied you ?" Carlisle smiled, taking my hand.<br>" Uhh, Yeah !" I laughed, walking with him to the reception of the ward. I smiled as he leaned on the desk.  
>" Can you by any chance, Marie, tell us where you get the scans done? " He asked, smiling goofily. The woman clad in baby pink scrubs nodded. I handed her my sheet and smiled gently at her.<br>" Go right through Maternity. As you enter Radiology, walk down to the end of the row of X-ray theatres, turn left and can be found up the corridor on the right hand side. Can't miss it ." She giggled. He gently tugged my hand and walked away from her with a smile on our faces.

After we found the department and registered, we sat in the rather depressing room. He played around with my hand before my name was called. I jolted as he stood up, gently tugging at my hand. " It'll be OK. I promise. " He laughed, walking behind me as I went into the darkened room. My nightmare had came to life.  
>" Now. Don't be frightened. It's natural for you to be feeling like this for your first one. I trust Daddy's feeling the same ?" She asked Carlisle as I got settled. He just laughed but didn't let go of my hand. He sat right next to me and the nurse sat on the other side with the large peice of machinery. " Now. If you could just lift your shirt to your chest and we'll get started. " She gently sighed. I smiled and lifted my shirt with my free hand, just tucking it under my bra, brushing against my tender, swollen assets. I quietly winced and he squezed my hand gently. " Now that we are here Renee. I will be your midwife throughout your whole pregnancy. My name is Nancy. During I will be keeping tabs on you and the baby. During- I will be there...Like...There. And when you take Baby home then I will do two thorough home visits. Environment. Family and such." She smiled, taking a breath and switching on the mains. I turned my head to Carlisle who was warmly smiling at me. I felt a cold cover spread over my lower stomach. I didn't take my eyes from him the whole time.<p>

" I don't think Roo likes it. " I laughed quietly, turning my head to the coloured screen. I gasped and smiled at it. There was a 3d image of my baby infront of me.  
>" Hiya Roo " Carlisle muttered. The feotus discretley smiled, we both noticed.<br>" Here's baby's head. " She smiled, pointing at it, shaping around it's head. Nancy moved round the other side, looking down at its legs and feet.  
>She stopped moving the instrument and froze the screen.<br>" It's teeny tiny feet. " She continued. " So you're about 5 months ? Hmm... I'm just wanting to say that you're baby is going to be rather small when he or she is born. Sorry." She pleaded.  
>" Wh-What ? Why ?" Carlisle asked from my side. She smiled and shook her head.<br>"They wont be premature...Just really small. It's perfectly fine, but I was just a little concerned. She's 5 months and the baby's foot is no bigger than 6cm. But the baby will grow and get there eventually. Do not blame yourselves. You done everything so far perfectly. " Nancy laughed. Carlisle let out a relieved sigh and rested on my shoulder.

I giggled and nudged him. Roo kicked violently and I jumped, alerting Carlisle.  
>" OK. Everything alright ?" She asked. I nodded and smugly looked over at him.<br>" Are _you _alright ?" I quizzed. He smirked at me and nodded.  
>" We'll just listen out to the baby's heart and I'll get all this off of you. " She promised, switching over to the basic black and white. He held my hand tighter as the heart-rate was quickly heating up. " Hm. Baby is very excited !" She laughed, typing a few keys. I moved around our hands and he gave me a small kiss.<br>" This is our little baby. Our little Beanie. "He laughed quietly. He brought my hand to his lips and I was beaming at the picture on the screen, quickly being interuppted by the sound of something being torn and printed. PAper was placed over my stomach and a swiping motion was used. Nancy chuckled as I pulled my shirt back down and she handed me and envelope. _Baby Cullen_ was written on the front.  
>" Now that is just the baby's current information and theres 3 printed pictures of it in there. One of the 3D one and 2 of just the normal. Do you want to know the sex ?" Nancy asked, switching off the mains. We both looked at eachother, not knowing what to say. " OK. I'm going to go hand this into reception...Let you guys talk through it." She smiled, getting up and leaving us alone.<p>

He sighed heavily and smiled." I guess we should know." He laughed, taking the envelope from me. I nodded with a goofy smile and he slit the top of it open. " OK. _Mother: Renee. Father: Carlisle. Sex: Male._ ". He stopped and smiled, followed by me taking the paper from his hands.  
>"Oh my God ! We have a boy !" I gasped , slinging my legs around so that me feet were on the floor. His pager went and my smile fell.<br>" Damn ! Look, I have to go. Sorry, but I'll see you at home. I promise. " He smiled, resting his hand on my bump, giving me a long romantic kiss. We got too into it and his pager went again. "See you later. " He huskily whispered before rushing out of the room. I stood holding the paper and my bag, a large smile plastered across my face.I quickly exited the place before Nancy showed again. I read the paper all the way out to the car park, over and over in my mind the words flowed. " Hey !" Somebody shouted, grabbing my attention. " I've to give you a ride home. You'r car's getting serviced currently." Jasper smiled, taking my bag and my arm.  
>" Uhmm alright. Hey ! This baseball game ?" I started out to speak.<br>" Oh my God ! We are going to kick his teams ass at this !" He bad-mouthed. I giggled as he unlocked the large beast of a car.  
>" So you were trusted with this ?" I smiled, gazing at the Range Rover. He shrugged and shook his head.<br>" They don't know. They don't need to. " He laughed, assisting me inside. I settled and pulled my seatbelt over my shoulder, quickly fastening it.

After he sat in the drivers seat, we revved off up to the freeway.  
>" How'd it go ?" He asked, taking the paper from my lap.<br>" Oh! It was so cool. We got a few pictures, some information." I laughed, taking a large breath. He smiled over at me then quickly looked back at the road.  
>" So it's a boy ? Congratulations. ". I smiled and pulled out the 3D image. My fingers traced over my babys head and Jasper spoke again. " Your folks are at your place. They wouldn't go anywhere else. They're tagging along to the game...Sorry. This will be fun (!) " He sarcastically promised himself. I nudged his knee and smiled. My phone buzzed in my bag.I darted for it.<br>" Hello ?" I asked, gazing at the pictures.  
>" Hey ! Me and Alice and Edward have this thing right? Who's hotter? " Emmett laughed. I nodded.<br>" Go on ?" I dared to say.  
>" OK. Carlisle. Prince William. Or Johnny Depp as Captain Jack ? Those are your choices." HE chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and brushed the hair from my face. I took a while to think about it.<br>" I guess I'll have to go with Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow !" I giggled like a little girl at a Jonas Brothers concert. " Why ?".  
>" Well Alice said Carlisle. I said Cap'n Jack and Edward said Prince William. Ergo they owe me an extra point for our team !" He chuckled again.<p>

" Who's in what team ?" I asked, placing the pictures gently back into the envelope.  
>" Boys v Girls. In Rosalie's team there is Alice, Bella and You. In Carlisle's team there is Jasper, Me and Edward"He sighed. " Of course you wont be playing. You'll be Umpiring.".<br>" I'm cool with that. We will crush you !" I laughed, looking over at Jasper who was shaking his head. " We'll see you then. Do I have to wear anything special ?" I asked, jolting as Jasper pulled up at the set of lights before my street.  
>" Sports gear. A warm jacket and sneakers. Your work trousers are fine to wear. " He laughed, followed by a dead tone. I took it from my ear and hung up.<p>

2 water bottles and a 4 hour-long nap later.

Water ran in the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror with my larger bump in the clean, fresh vest-top I slipped on. Bigger than it was at the hospital. Brushing my hair, I grabbed the large crocodile clip and the vanity and rolled my hair, clipping it messily into place. I sat myself on the edge of the bed and attempted to slip my feet into my Converse. My feet were too fat and large to fit. I whined and kicked them into the corner.  
>" Me and your Father will look after this place when you guys are away. We'll be in bed by 11. When you come home, come home quietly." Mother demanded, bursting into the bedroom. I jumped and dove to the bottom of the wardrobe, pulling out all kinds of shoes.<br>" No ! " I sighed, dragging my black Uggs from the back. " Does this jacket go with these shoes ?" I asked, pointing over to the white and blue pinstriped jersey on the pillows of the bed. Mother nodded and closed the door over. "Mom? Now's not the best time. Carlisle's in the ba-" She cut me off.  
>" I'm not sure about that boy darlin'. He seems a little funny." She sighed, pacing around as I slipped my feet into the boots.<br>" What do you mean ?" I wondered, throwing the jacket over my shoulders.  
>" He seems very upper-class. Rich and full of himself, that's all. Your father feels the same." She smiled kindly. I growled and chapped on the door.<br>" Babe? Am I bringing the bat downstairs with me ?" I asked, waiting for a reply. There was a high-pitched tapping and the door opened. He ran his tongue across his teeth and smiled.  
>" Yeah. I'll be down in a sec anyway. " He laughed, kissing me quickly. <p>

I blushed and grabbed the bat at the doorframe, glaring at my mother as I left the room.  
>" Let's roll guys !" I laughed, opening up the front door, yet again followed by a herd of footsteps.<br>" Rosalies team in the Jeep. Carlisle's in the Range Rover !" Emmett boomed, picking me up from behind. I squealed and he put me dowm.  
>" Goin' down Cullen !" I laughed. HE shook his head and jumped into the Range, followed by Jasper, Edward. I stood with my team and looked at them all. " Can we do it ?" I asked, crossing my arms ontop of the bump. Rosalie and Alice shrugged. Bella leaned against me.<br>" We can. We are the superiour race !" She smiled, strolling to the Jeep. I stood and smiled at my parents as Carlisle came bouncing down the porch.  
>" See you when you come home. Oh! And keep your adult frivolity to a minimum until we are in a deep REM please ?" Mother smiled. Emmett peeked out from the window and sighed.<br>" All of us or just them ?" He asked. Father chuckled and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and my Mother quietly hummed, seeing us off with a closed door. He kissed my forehead, his hand very low on my back and walked over to the Range, leaving the house as soon as the car door was closed. I smiled and went over to the Jeep, climbing in the back next to Bells. We drove off and eventually caught up with them, just begining to turn into a forest track. Rosalie sped up behind them and laughed the whole way there. Trees hit us. Branches and leaves flew into our faces. We pulled up to a large open feild, bases already marked. " Deja Voodoo !" I laughed, feeling like I had visited this place before.

I walked over to the guys, picking bugs and twigs from my hair. "Never. Again." I laughed, handing Carlisle his bat. He set his hand very low on my back again and I smiled at the guys.  
>" Who's batting first ?" I asked, looking up at Carlisle. He shrugged and Rose appeared, taking his bat and throwing it into the air. He quickly grabbed it and moved his hands from my back. They fought to the top and his hand covered it. The boys were batting first. The girls ran out into the feilding, Rose and Bells between bases. I stood behind the guys as they lined up, Jasper batting first. Alice went to pitch before stopping and sighing. " Why are we in the same sex teams !" She whined. Already I was tired so I sat behind Jasper and put my head into my hands.<br>" Alice. It really doesn't matter, come on!" Edward sighed, kneeling to tie up his shoes.  
>" But it's sexist ! I think ! Carlisle ? Help me out here !" She sighed. Carlisle chuckled quietly and smiled.<br>" I agree. It doesn't matter. Come on Alice, let's just play. You pick your team next time." He promised. " LETS DO THIS ! " He shouted, swinging his bat several times. Edward and myself stood up. I hunched over, ready to catch. Alice pitched, Jasper quickly to miss. Groaning, I quickly ran after the ball, stopping for a breath. I picked it up and threw it all the way over to Alice, at least 100 yards away. I walked back to my spot behind the guys, Jasper on the ground- out. Emmett stood infront, blocking my veiw of the girls. He growled and jumped about, standing still as soon as she pitched, vigouroulsy hitting the ball a mile away into the deep forest. He sprinted and sprinted till the ball hurdling toward me. It came closer and I caught it, putting him out before he got to first base. " Wooo !" Rosalie and Alice screamed, jumping up and down. I brightly smiled and twirled the ball in my hands.

" Not bad for a pregnant human !" Emmett chortled, patting my calf. I kept the smile on my face and threw the ball back. Carlisle sighed and stepped forward, driving the bottom of the baseball bat into the grass. " Ready ?" Bella shouted, hopping between bases. I laughed and stood behind him, quickly getting distracted. He hit the ball the same way Emmett done- Miles away and out of site. He ran and ran round the pitch.  
>" Hold ! She got it" Edward shouted before Rosalie jumped and caught the ball. Carlisle stopped and slid into third, kicking up a cloud of dust. Rosalie frowned and held the ball she had caught in her hand, rolling it around like I had done. I zipped up my jersey and prepared for the large swing from Edward. He luckily missed it and my foot caught onto it. "Out." I whispered, picking the ball up.<br>" SWAP !" Bella shouted. I nodded and threw the ball full force at Carlisle, snapping him out of his daydream. He looked at the ground and picked it up, Smiling at me gently.  
>" Hey, Renn. I have an idea for this. " Rosalie smiled, taking the bat. I cocked my eyebrow and took my place behind the group. " You swing the bat and one of us run for you- whoevers out first that is." She laughed. I shrugged and nodded, taking my place behind Alice but infront of Bella. " OK Girls. Whoevers out first, runs for Pregno here." Rosalie giggled, winking at me. I laughed with the others and Jasper interupted.<p>

" Girls get 2 hits this time !" He shouted. Carlisle and Emmett were between bases, following in Rosalie and Bells steps. He launched the ball full force at her. She flinched and quickly reacted. Sadly, failing. She was out and Alice went next, epicly successing. She sprinted and sprinted, stopping at 2nd. I hesitated before picking up the bat. Rosalie came toward me, ready to run. I practised a few swings and stood still, waiting for the ball to be returned to Jasper. " Bring it Bitch !" I muttered, setting the bat above my head. He rolled it in his hands and pelted it towards me. I growled lightly and slammed it, hitting it at least into the forest behind. Rosalie ran as Emmett and Carlisle ran. Alice sprinted round to 3rd. Then Home. Rosalie followed, getting the first home run. I jumped and smiled, the guys leaning on eachother, taking large breaths. Their hits went right into the forest-mine was at least a few meters from the start of it. Now lets just bear in mind that the group were only about 30 meters from the start of the forest. " Home Run ?" Emmett breathed. I laughed and Rosalie clapped her hands. Me, Alice and Rose went to the side, watching Bells take her shot. Jasper prepared to throw, releasing it from his hands quickly. It came pounding toward Bella. She missed and I heard a sharp pitched scream. I looked at Rosalie who was looking at Alice. I gasped and went over to her. She was tightly holding her cheeck and Jasper was innocently standing at the pitch-base, his hands behind his back. She began laughing and lay back on the grass, everybody in the thick of confusion. JAsper slowly walked over next to her and smiled.  
>" Are you alright Al ?" He asked, matching her laugh. She nodded and grabbed his neck, pulling his lips down onto hers. They laughed and I walked away a little, followed by Carlisle and Emmett.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

Mournful

Renee POV  
>I could hear my phone blasting from my bag in the Jeep.<br>_A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)  
>A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)<br>(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop  
>(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)<br>(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop  
>(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)<em>

_Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.  
>Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.<br>I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,  
>'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl to make love to me. (ooh)<br>_"Is that Glee? " Carlisle asked, coming closer.  
>" Technically it's the Acafellas. 's a babe! " I laughed, running to the car, pulling my phone from my bag. " Hello ?" I asked, leaning against the front of the Jeep.<br>" Renee, darling. Could you come home ?" Mother seemed to beg. I began to panic.  
>" Why ? What's happened ?" I asked, clearing my throat and taking Carlisle's hand.<br>" It's your Father. -" She whined, sobbing halfway through it.  
>" Uh huh? I sighed, subtly gleaming.<br>" Well his cancer... It came early" She stopped and sniffed, audibly crying. "- He's gone. We're going to Jacksonville for the funeral. He;s been taken away already.I'm leaving when you get home..." She cried, hanging up.

Carlisle POV  
>She set her phone onto the front of the car and she sniffed.<br>" My dad... He's gone. I thought he had months left- Oh God !" She sighed, covering her face. I didn't know what to do and she ended up fully crying and laughing.  
>" I'm so, so sorry ! " I breathed, taking her into a hug whether she wanted me to hug her or not. She cried buckets and the group came over.<br>" What happened ?" Bella asked. I brushed the top of her head and turned to Bella.  
>" You'r grandad died. " I mouthed. Her smile dropped and she ran to Edward in floods of tears. Renee let go and wiped her eyes, looking up at me with them with a devious smile.<br>" I need to go home. You can kick at mine if you want to. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway. I need housesitters." She tried to laugh. I nodded, as did everybody else.

"We'll get you home. Is Bella joining you tomorrow ?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.  
>"Yeah. I'm going. I'll phone Uncle Si. " She muttered through tears. " I don't want to leave her alone. " She sighed, wiping her eyes. Renee narrowed her eyes and almost screamed.<br>" I don't need this protection! I can do this myself !" She vowed, stopping and wiping her head. "I'm so warm. I-I... Ooooh. I'm going to be sick." She sighed, walking away. Her phone went off again and Bella answered. She went off to the forest and talked, leaving us all alone.  
>" This is fucked up. What happened ?" Emmett asked, sitting in the Jeep.<br>" Her Mom called. Her Dad died. Cancer. Unexpected. He apparently had months left. " I sighed, leaning on the Range. The all shook their heads and leaned on one another. Bella came back with swollen eyes.  
>" Funerals on Saturday. Today's - what Wednesday ?" She asked. I nodded and sighed heavily, leaning my head against the 4x4. Renee came back over with a sad look.<br>" Come here." She sighed, holding her arms out to Bella. They hugged one another and Renee sighed again. "Sorry Honey. I didn't mean to snap. "She appologised. Her phone rang again and Bella handed it to her. Her voice was so dark and gloomy when she answered. Moments past and she sounded infuriated.  
>" No Simon ! Fuck you ! ...I done nothing ! I gave them a place ! Where hell where you !" She screamed. We all jumped as she began again. " You nearly killed me and my baby! Do you not realise that ,prick ? I don't want to fucking hear fro- I am going to that funeral! No, not my problem so FUCK. YOU !" She screamed, hanging up and calmly setting her phone down in her bag. She smiled then lost the smile, walking over to Jasper. He stood as still as possible as she gave him a large hug, followed by Bella and Alice- Just taking the piss really. Renee perked up and came over to me.<br>" Can we go home ?" She asked, leaning on my shoulder. I nodded and gently shrugged.

We all piled into the cars, beginning to head home. We were all in the cars that we came here in. The guys with me in the Range. The girls with Rose in the Jeep.  
>" This is shit. My girlfriends leaving. "Edward moaned from the back seat. I snorted and Jasper howled.<br>" MAN UP ! She's not leaving _you. _And is she your girlfriend now? Not just friends ? Your Girlfriend !" Emmett laughed, meesing him around. Edward and Emmett had a ruckus and I just sat.  
>" Come on guys. Leave him alone.I feel bad for the guy. Maybe Bella will meet a less-gay version of him. With better hair. Better abs. Better libido !" Jasper laughed, followed by me and Emmett.<br>" Cause you have all that (?)" Edward sarcastically smiled. I nodded, so did Emmett. Jasper hedged and hid his face.  
>" Equally shared between us " I smiled proudly.<br>" I have the abs !" Emmett shouted, lifting his shirt.  
>" I have the hair !" I joined, laughing quietly to myself.<br>" Jasper ? What do you have ?" Edward asked.  
>" Libido." He whispered. We all burst out in howls of laughter. He grunted and looked out the window.<br>" Have you even... You know ? With her ?" Jasper snapped at Edward. I Stopped laughing and hid a smile.

" Well yeah. Like Twice. Anyway, You have libido?" Emmett snorted, hitting his shoulder. Jasper nodded and I shook my head.  
>" What? I do ! Ask Alice !" He sighed. Emmett laughed with Edward.<br>" I'm not asking my sister if her husband is good in bed !" He shouted.  
>" But you blurt out what you just done with Rosalie? You make us listen to it. I think theres a double standard here !" I protested with a smile. " You don't want to ask about others but you let everybody know what you're doing".<br>" Yeah, 'cause my sex-life is interesting. I want people to take it from the master." Emmett laughed, me shaking my head subtly.  
>" You like to let people know. Many people don't want to know!" Jasper argued. I nodded and pulled into the normal tarmac road.<br>" Carlisle ? You're not saying much on the Boudoir topic. " Edward notified. I shrugged and laughed. " So pregnancy sex. You ever hit that ?" He asked.  
>" Uhhmm... And if I did ?" I quizzed with a confused look.<br>" Carlisle does the deed with Pregno ! And he doesn't deny it. Dirty Bastard !" Emmett shouted. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

I pulled the car into her street, looking for the Jeep outside her place.  
>" Shit man. I gotta hunt. I'm starving." Emmett whined, climbing out of the car as we parked.<br>" So do I !" Jasper joined, climbing the porch stairs. I shrugged and opened up the door, looking for the girls.  
>" Hey ? Alice? Renn ? HEY !" I shouted, looking in the living-room and sign of them anywhere. Edward and myself went upstairs, looking for them there.<br>" Alice? Bella? Renee? Rose ?" Edward whispered, taking the rightside with the 3 spare rooms. I took the bathroom and master bedroom.  
>" Guys ?" I muttered, going over to the doors. I heard faint crying and I breathed heavily, trying to open up the bedroom door. " Damn !" I quietly cursed, failing to open the door. I thought of a second option. Bathroom. The door was fortunatley open and the crying was louder. I looked around to see where it was coming from. I suddenly went all CSI and went to tap the walls. Starting at the bath and moving round to the towel holder. It went hollow. I moved the holder and a doorhandle showed.<br>" !" I whispered, opening the 'door' up. A high pitched scream was heard and I jumped backwards from the sight of Bella. Behind her was a dark set of spiralling stairs going down the way, a light coming from it. " Bella ! What are you doing in here ?" I asked, picking her up from the ground. She said nothing and we stood in the darkness.  
>" What's that down there ?" I questioned, wiping the sweat from her face. She shrugged and still said nothing. " Are you OK ? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" I laughed, taking her into the bathroom, sitting her down on the bath. I let her calm down as I pushed the door closed, placing the towel rack infront of it again.<br>" I think Edward got me pregnant." She sighed, wiping her tears. " And I can't tell my mom 'cause she'll freak out about it. I just don't know what to do, Carlisle. I had the test but I threw it down the stairs in there!" She muttered, pointing to the towels. I nodded and went over to it again, pulling the rack from the wall. " Don't need to do that. Just give the handle a tug from behind the towel." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and done what she said, opening the door again. A cool blast of air hit me as I went to the spiralling stairs, picking up the pen-thing. " Well. I think it's a hysterical pregnancy Bella. You just had so much adreneline that you started seeing things and hoping for the worst, ie, your pregnancy." I pointed out, sitting next to her with it. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned on my shoulder before standing. She smiled and went out into the hall, passing the pilled up suitcases. I went to close the door over for a second time when I heard cartoons. " That's what you missed on Glee !" said, followed by a quick harmony. I heard the schoolbell. I went all CSI again and went down to investigate. I closed the door behind me and descended the long set of stairs. I came to a large wooden door and I pulled at it, trying to no make any noise and sucseeding. I walked further into the darkened room and there were 3 rows of Lazy-Boys, all lined up infront of a screen. I turned to have a full look and there was a bar. Bottles and bottles lined up against the glass backing of the shelf. There were barstools infront of the bar itself, equally spaced. I quietly went over and pulled out a glass, pouring out a small glass of . I was busy pouring it when a shot rang out and I ducked. " Get out !" She screamed. the bullet hit the glass and a stream of Jack was pouring from the bar. I didn't want to move. " Get up and get out !" She screamed again. She cocked the gun again and I flinched. "It's just me. Don't fucking shoot me please ?" I begged, slowly peering from behind the bar.  
>" Who's 'Me' ?" She asked, fear, playing in her voice. I stammered and couldn't speak. " Speak up !" She shouted. She began to sob and I slowly emerged from the bar, my hands over my head.<p>

" Renee. Hon. Put the gun down and we will talk about this, HmK ?" I smiled, indicating for her to lower her hands and throw the gun. Glee was playing in the background, pissing her off even more. She was shaking and she leaned against one of the chairs.  
>" My Dad's dead, Carlisle. He's not coming back." She sighed ,lowering the gun into one hand.<br>" OK, but you still need to go to his funeral. He's your dad." I smiled, fully dropping my hands. She raised the gun with her hand and ground her teeth.  
>" I have to do nothing for him anymore !" She screamed. I nodded in agreement and sighed.<br>"'Anymore'?"I asked. She nodded.  
>" Favours. Endless favours for him and his buddies. Mother knew nothing of it. Thought I was out with friends. " She sobbed, throwing the gun to the floor.<br>" Ok. I know you think you're explaining yourself but you're really not Babe. I don't understand. " I admitted, kicking the gun over at the door. She sighed and bit her lip.  
>" Parties ! In my own home with my Mother in the next room! Carlisle, he was an evil old man ! He can rot in Hell for all I fucking care !" She protested, walking away from me, down to the front of the mini-theatre.<br>" So, you're saying that he- ? And His friends-? In the next room- ?" I exclaimed, feeling a little bit faint. She nodded.  
>" Then there was Charlie. " She laughed. " I guess we all marry our Fathers at some point.". " You wouldn't do that would you? I didn't deserve what they done. You wouldn't." She promised herself, tears brimming in her eyes. I nodded with sorrowful eyes.<br>" OK. Now that you're un-fucking-armed, we can both let out a sigh." I smiled, heavily exhaling, " And start again." I laughed. She sighed and rubbed her face.

" Now. Why did you try and kill _me_ ?" I asked, beginning to panic incase I set her off again.  
>" I... I was scared. I'm all paranoid ! " She sighed again, leaning against the wall with Bump. She squealed quietly to herself and ran her fingers through her hair. My phone went in my pocket and she looked up. The Warblers were blasting as my ringtone.<br>_Oh Oh I want some more !  
>Oh Oh What are you waitin' for ?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<br>_" Well thisis _Awkward_" I smiled. I rolled my eyes and quickly answered. "Hello !" I asked, looking over at Renee. She had her head against the wall and she raised her eyebrow at me.  
>"Cullen! I have a proposition for you !" My boss chuckled down the reciever. I cleared my throat and went over to the bar, pouring another drink.<br>"What ?" I demanded, pulling two glasses from under the bar itself.  
>"Well. It's away from here. You have been selected from the many to give a presentation, speech and 3 lectures at Dartmouth, where I beleive your children go to!" He said, chuckling at the coincedence. I nodded and took a bottle of whisky from behind me into the two glasses.<br>" When is this ? I mean: Now's not the greatest. Anyother time is fine. " I promised, balancing the phone between my shoulder and my ear as I carried the glass over to her.

"February. Just as they get all the students full attention. After New Year. Before Spring Break. They'll be eating out the palm of you hands" He reassured. I shrugged against the wall and joined her. " I can't drink this" She mouthed. I side-smirked and my boss talked again.  
>"So what d'yah think? It's paying well. $4000 for just 2 Sciences?Psychological and Brain Sciences? You in ?" He asked, teasing me with his words.<br>" I'll get back to you. I'll be in tomorrow with my answer. " I smiled.  
>" Cullen! Remind me why I hired you at those lectures !" He laughed before hanging up. I slid my phone from me and looked at her.<br>" My mother had one a day with me and my sister. No big deal. Look how I turned out! " I promised, making her laugh.  
>" I didn't know they had whisky back in the 1600's? " She smiled. I sighed at her dolliness and I bit my lip.<br>" I'm from the 1600's. Not the Stone Age." I informed. She hit her glass against mine and sunk it. We sat together and watched the Glee Regionals. We had just got to the part where Quinns waters broke. Gary came through the small slit in the door, jumping onto the top of the back seats, sprawling himself out against them.

"I'm going to Dartmouth. Early February time. 2nd to the 12th. I've been chosen to give some speeches and lectures. " I edged into the conversation.  
>" Good for you. Well done." She smiled, kissing my cheek. I sat in awe next to her, drowning in confusion.<br>" You know. The month our Baby's going to be born in ?" I quizzed. She nodded.  
>" I know that. 94% of baby's are actually 2 weeks later than expected. So it's Win-Win" She teased.<br>" How is this Win-Win ?" I asked.  
>" Well, our baby is going to be late. It's meant to be for the 8th. You'll be at the conference thing. You get back on the 12th so..." She went on, mental maths again. "Our baby should be born on the 22nd if I done my sums correctly." She smiled, proud of her acheivments. I tried to catch up. She nudged me and I looked at her, getting assulted with a kiss.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Due Date  
><span> 

Renee POV  
>I sat in the house myself for most of the days on my maternity leave. Watched endless Star Wars movies. Endless vomiting and sleeping followed by. I was getting my daily call from Carlisle and the group from Dartmouth. Carlisle had been called over for a few extra days. I had past my actual due date (8 February) and I was now bordering on the 20th February line. My bump was still pretty small, but the footprints when He kicked were larger and more painful. I went around my usual Friday night. I ordered in the local Thai. Got my favourite box sets lined up infront of the TV. I paid the dude for the Thai and I ate it right out of the tubs. I mouthed the words to the FRIENDS episode I was watching. My phone rang. I paused the TV and answered.<br>" Hello ?"  
>" Hey Pretty Lady !" He laughed. I giggled and blushed.<br>" How are you doing up there ?" I asked, shovelling Pad Thai into my mouth.  
>" It's not that bad. Still no sign of baby ?" He asked. I shook my head and sighed.<br>" No. Annoying me. I can't sleep at night but I can sleep through the day. I can't shower I have to bathe. I feel all gross whenever I bathe. " I laughed, squirming on the couch. He just chuckled and I smiled.  
>" Don't laugh. It's disgusting. " I sighed, closing my eyes over. Gary came through the flap in the back door, prancing over to me, licking at the prawn crackers as he curled up next to me. I ran my hands through his black fur and he purred at me, licking the back of my hand.<p>

" I'm not laughing. It's sympathy. " He argued. I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids and smiled. " Cannot wait to get back. So boring here. There was this banquet thing last night and Oh fuck! Most boring bastards I have met in my entire life !" He groaned. I laughed with him and I jolted, the tub of food falling from the large bump. Gary was right in there, licking it from the couch. "Renn? Hon? You OK ?" He asked. I nodded, but it clicked that he couldn't see me. My abdomen was burning like the fires of Hell and I couldn't talk. "Renee? ... Renee? ... Renee ?..." He asked, waiting for an answer.  
>" Fuck. Me." I muttered repeatedly, trying to stand from the couch.<br>" Uh. I can't because I'm over here and you're over there." He joked. I laughed and he sounded serious. " What's going on !" He demanded. I whinced and eventually stood. I began crying and he sighed. " I can't help. I'm in New York !" He said frantically. I held back a scream and went over to the front door, grabbing my keys and car keys.  
>" I have to drive it. " I sighed into the phone. He went silent.<br>" No you don't !No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no !". I nodded and locked the front door, waddling down the porch steps. " Breathe please ? Don't move too much! " He laughed, trying to calm the conversation. I whined and leaned against my little black car, crossing my arms over and leaning my head onto my forward arm infront of me. I screamed into the ground, wimpering afterwards. " The neighbours will think you're crazy doing that !" A familiar voice said calmly. I looked up and Charlie was in his Land Rover. " Need a ride ?" He asked. I struggled to speak.  
>" Stay calm! Breathe in and out! Oh God I need a drink !" He muttered, his voice moving from the phone. I nodded at Charlie and went over to the large 4x4. " I'll be right here the whole time!" Carlisle promised, his voice soothing me. Charlie opened up the door for me and pulled me up, aggression showing in his hold.<p>

" I need the hospital !" I whined. He nodded and drove off, Carlisle still hanging on the phone.  
>" liposuction or something ?" Charlie asked. I shot him daggers and held another scream in my throat.<br>" Are you saying I'm fat ! " I asked. He shrugged and looked at the road.  
>" I'll phone you back!I promise. My battery is dying !" Carlisle sighed, followed by a dead tone. I set my phone into my bra and Charlie laughed.<br>" You do look a bit tubby. No offense." He smiled. I wiped my eyes and looked at him.  
>" I'm in 's very sore. Could you stop the wise-cracks and just drive please?" I asked, holding back the sterness in my voice. His jaw fell and he looked at me.<br>" You're pregnant ?" He asked. " 9 Months ago we were goin' out. We were engaged even ! Is it mine ? " He asked again with a smile. I wanted to say 'No' but I couldn't.  
>" We already have a name for him." I pointed out, setting him straight for a while.<br>" We ?" He asked. I said nothing. We thankfully arrived at the hospital before another contraction. I was rushed into one of the hospitality rooms in the Maternity ward. I was writhing in pain and Charlie at my side wasn't helping. My phone went and Charlie answered for me.  
>" Hello ?" He began. " This is Charlie ?" He laughed, putting his hand onto mine. "She's in the hospital with the baby. "He smiled proudly. My eyes widened and I numbed out the contraction with my anger. I snatched the phone from him.<br>" Who's this ?" I asked, punching his arm. Not having to fear of him hitting me back.  
>" It's Carlisle. What was all that about ?" He asked, genuinley sounding upset.<p>

I began crying and Charlie was first to my 'rescue'.  
>"Babe? Can you hold on a sec?" I kindly asked him.<br>" Sure."  
>" GET OUT !" I almost shouted at Charlie, pointing to throat.<br>" He offered to gimme a ride here." I persuaded, trying to calm him from miles away.  
>" I'm sorry I couldn't be there and I won't be there. Can't beleive I'm missing out on this." He whined, taking a large breath. I giggled and blushed.<br>" Not missing alot. " I smiled. He gasped then laughed a hthe door. The phone was pressed against my gown covered chest. He went to speak and I pointed to the door again. " Sorry Carlisle. He's such an ass !" I cursed, leaning against the pillows. He laughed.  
>" Why was he even there ?" Carlisle prodded, clearing his earty laugh. "Well, you're not. I will scream. Squeeze the crap outta your hand and you'll cry." I laughed.<br>"I don't cry. Alot." He joined, quickly interupted by somebody in the room he was in. " One minute." He said. I nodded and flicked my stomach several times. " I'm back. What were we saying ?" He continued.  
>" You cry like a girl. " I joked.<br>" I don't cry. And if I have, you've probablly never seen me cry." He tried to out-smart me.  
>" That's what you think. I've seen you at the kitchen table with a cigarette and a few tears. ". I smiled, knowing I had finally beaten him at something.<p>

There was a silence from him and I smiled a victory smile.  
>" Damn ! I've seen you cry many-a-time !" He protested. I clicked my tongue.<br>" I'm a girl. That's our job. And use our assets to get anything we want. " I laughed, recieving some odd looks from the pregnant woman across from me.  
>" Is that how I'm here? Being a father ?" He laughed.<br>" I don't know. Is it ? You tell me." I teased, the other women looking at me strangely. I held up my index finger and wrote on the whiteboard next to me, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder. Boyfriend- I wrote. They all nodded quietly.  
>" Well I don't know. I'm not the sharpest Sharpie, or the scariest Dinosaur- whatever you call it- right now. I'm so so spent from this place. Several lectures. More than I bargained for. " He muttered. I sighed and put my hand on my heart.<br>" You remember my phrases! And Awwww" I giggled again.

Carlisle POV  
>I sat with the phone to my ear, bent over in my chair, head in my free hands, my elbow balancing on my knee. Nurses rushed past. Doctors watched me with a dirty look as I spoke to her. We talked for hours on end. It was different this time. She whinced down the phone and I struggled to fight back a yawn. " Are you actually having the baby or something ?" I asked, not letting my tiredness weigh me down. Working 3 days straight in this place. Couldn't even call to tell her I was back. Straight from New York to here! Whenever I tried to tell her on the phone she would cry or have a contraction, causing me to put off telling her and ask if she's alright instead.<br>" Yeah ! It's so so bad ! "She cried, tears probablly rolling from her eyes. I sighed, knowing this pain she was going through was my fault.

She said nothing but screamed for the whole 45 minutes of this Hell. I didn't move position until I heard the faint crying and begging of the baby. I looked up and stared into space, listening to the crying from both of them over and over. I stood from my chair and spoke to her.  
>" Our little dude !" I whispered, holding a tear or two back.<br>" Are you crying ?" She asked, her voice sounding all bright and calm again. Croaky and high.  
>" Yeah I am!" I admitted, taking a long walk through the hospital. She giggled and the sound of crying was gone. "Where's he gone ?"I asked, panicking.<br>" Away to get cleaned and het up. I'm allowed to rest." She whispered. I nodded, a small smile on my face.  
>" Sleep woman. "I muttered, holding back a goofy grin. I stuck with the mini-smile. She let out a small sigh and said nothing. She was already asleep. I hung up and slipped my phone into my pocket, going all the way back up to maternity, only having to walk past a few theatres. I passed Charlie and he threw me a small look.<br>" My baby! It's a boy. " He smiled at me. I nodded, rolling my eyes. " My baby !" He argued.  
>" Technically- It's my baby, but whatever. " I smiled, walking into the room she was in. He walked behind me and I gave him a two-fingered salute as I lay my eyes on her. "Oh woah!" I muttered to myself, sitting down next to her. She was facing my way, curled up like a hamster.<p>

I set my arms onto the bed and rested my head on them. I closed my eyes over for a few seconds, opening them as I felt something play around with my hair. I moved my head upwards and smiled at her.  
>" I'm sorry. Did I wake you ?" She asked, snapping her hand back. I shook my head.<br>" No. It's fine." I promised, letting her hand return to my hair. She twirlled it around in her hands before stopping.  
>" How long have you been here ? Like Forks ?" She asked, lifting my head. I shrugged.<br>" About 3 days ?" I tried to joke. She seemed shocked but the colour came back to her face.  
>" Why were you brought back ?" She asked, keeping the topic of her at bay. I shrugged.<br>" No more lectures I'm guessing. But I've been working night and day. Making up for lost time." I sighed. She nodded and smiled back, taming my hair gently with her fingers. My eyes were feeling very heavy until the little baby was brought in. My boy. Renee sat up in the bed with a smile and a warm glow to her cheeks. She looked healthy for the first time in months. " Your little boy." Nancy smiled, handing him to me. I held him gently in my arms and I swivvled in my seat to side with Renn. She brushed his hair back like she done with me. His cotton-soft brown hair. His bright blue eyes looked up at me with warmth and happiness as I smiled at him.

" Hey Dude !" I whispered. He giggled and coughed, Renee melting in awe.  
>" He's adorable. An angel already!" She quietly laughed. I nodded and sighed.<br>" This is Luke. He's our little Luke." I smiled, kissing her shoulder gently as I handed him to her. She cradled him and oozed love and affection for the little creation. I went up to leave them two alone and she grabbed my forearm.  
>" Don't leave." She seemed to beg with a smile. Luke wriggled in her arms to look at me, flashing me the brightest, toothless smile in the world. I smiled back and returned to my seat, keeping Renee's free hand in mine.<br>" I'm gonna miss your pregnancy bump and stuff. It gave you a whole new positivity and happiness." I admitted, my eyes locking on the entrance to her room.  
>" Me too. Are you missing something else?" She laughed, playing around. I shrugged then it hit me.<br>" Yeah. The sex. "I joined, not choosing to hide my pleasures.  
>" And ?" She continued.<br>" Reading to him. " I admitted again. She nodded and looked at him, not knowing what to do next.

" Hey guys !" A voice whispered from the door. I looked up and Bella was standing with Edward, clutching a tiny car-seat. We both smiled and invited them over.  
>" He is so so small! What's his name ?" Edward asked, sitting opposite me. Renee said nothing but kept focus on keeping him quiet.<br>" Luke... Yeah, baby Luke. "I smiled, Bella wrapping her arm around my shoulder.  
>" My little brother. " She sighed, brushing the tuft of hair ontop of his head. She took a small picture of him with her phone and saved it as her background.<br>" My brother-in-law to be." Edward muttered happily to himself. I looked at Renee who was looking at Bella who was looking at Edward. We all struggled to speak to eachother.  
>" You...No. Wait a sec. You guys are engaged ?" Renee gasped, Luke grabbing her pinky finger and shoving it into his mouth. She didn't flinch when he bit her, but sadness was pouring from her eyes. Bella and Edward went to go stand next to eachother. " I'm happy for you both. Really. "She promised. Luke began to cry, quickly distracting me. She handed him to me and I held him closely, strapping him into the car-seat from Bella and Edward. I took him outside as they all talked. He was tightly wrapped in a blue blanket with white cotton feetie pyjammas draped over his body.<br>I walked with him slowly to my office. " Your mother would slaughter me if she knew I was reading you old physisist paper reports. "I laughed, unlocking my office door. He reached his arms out. "Tell you what. Whenever I have a day off, I'll bring you here. Sound good ?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get a reply. He gurgled and sneezed, nodding afterwards. " Just don't tell her." I chuckled, slamming the door over with my foot as he was still in my hold. He sneezed again and had a hazy look in his eye. " What have you been smoking Mr ! " I asked, playing the I-got-your-nose- game. He said nothing and looked at me like I was stupid. " I'm kidding of course !".

I sat him on the desk, moving round to my large leather chair. Hours passed as I rocked him gently and I read word after word to him. He laughed at the parts I smiled at and he growled at the parts I scowled at. "And that was the tale of Bozone particles boy. " I added at the end of the conclusion. " Much better than a Mommy story. All dragons and princesses." I laughed.  
>" Mommy stories ?" She asked from the door. I sighed knowing that I was caught and Luke pressed his hand to his head. HEr pink Puma bag was over her shoulder, her hands at her hips.<br>" Foiled !" I laughed, picking the car-seat up. She crossed her arms with a smile.  
>" I'm allowed home., I had my checks and Luke got checked when he was cleaned. What car do we have ?" She laughed, waiting for me to lock the door again.<br>" The Range Rover. Jasper insisted." I said, taking her hand into mine and the car-seat at my elbow on the other arm.  
>" Cannot believe you're reading papers to him. He's just born." She exclaimed with a giggle.<p>

" Believe it or not, he'll be smart when he's older. That Mozart stuff is crap." I joined. Her jaw fell.  
>" Read to him all you want. I would like a smart baby. Not a clumsy, stupid, bimbo baby like its mother." She smiled. I shook my head.<br>" You're smart enough to put yourself through college. University even !" I sighed, boosting her selfconfidence.  
>" I didn't say I wasn't smart. I am smart when I want to be." She smiled, moving our hands around. " I was on holdiay with my friends one year before I got that Victoria Secret job. We were at the bar one night and there was a green light going back and forth across the water. I was so intruiged. They told me it was aliens coming to take my underwear <em>before <em>I ran and packed my case.!" She blushed, colour rushing into her cheeks.

" And what was it ?" I dared to ask, unlocking the car.  
>" It was some punk-kid's glow-in-the-dark frisbee. ". I laughed alongside Luke who was smiling at both of us. "It was so scary. I was panicking! I'm so naive sometimes." She smiled. I sighed and looked at her.<br>" That's what makes me love you. Childs mind." I laughed, unlinking our hands to open up the passenger door.  
>" Oh woah. He's cute. What's his name ?" Charlie asked, approaching us. I finished strapping Luke in, smiling at him quickly.<br>" Yes, Luke is cute. She's his mother." I smiled,charming Renee without her even noticing.  
>" Not bad yourself Cullen. Could I have a look ?" He asked, forgetting all the bad things between us all. We both nodded and moved to the side. He went between us and hunched over the car-seat, talking to him. I held her hand again and we stood with our backs on the car. Renee dropped her sports-bag from her shoulder and sighed.<br>" So. Much. Better." She exclaimed, brushing her hair from her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Criminal Minds Crossover for Chapter 10 :D

Jasper saves the day  
><span> 

Carlisle POV  
>" Is Luke short for Lucas or something ?" He asked from the car.<br>" No. Just Luke. " She smiled, looking up at me with big, doe-eyes.  
>" Oh cool. Well I'll see you guys later." He smiled, quickly running.<p>

I looked at Renee funny and she went to give Luke a kiss before we headed home.  
>" Carlisle !" She gasped, looking round the car door. Anger boiled inside of me and I went running after Charlie at the fastest human pace possible.<br>" Carlisle? Why are we running ?" Edward asked, running next to me. A sound of tyres screeched away, kicking up a cloud of dust you could see a mile away and I stopped.  
>" That's why. He has Luke. "I growled, continuing to run. Edward ran next to me for a second time.<br>" He took him ?" He shouted, speeding up.  
>" Right infront of us. " I thundered, matching his speed. We ran to the opening of the road and looked. "Need to phone Emmett. He'll come out. " I sighed, pulling out my phone from my trouser pockets. Edward ran to the close-by greenery and came back.<br>" They're there. We could get the mutts to help us." He thought, patting my shoulder.  
>" Any help's good tonight." I sighed running with him to the forest.<p>

Renee POV  
>I decided to call him and ride home at the same time.<br>" Hello !" He shouted down the phone. I wiped the tears back with my free hand.  
>" Charlie. Please give me my baby back. Please !" I wept, speeding up.<br>" No ! You took everything, so I'm taking your everything ! We're quits!" He shouted. I shook my head and looked out the windscreen at the moving objects in the trees. Dogs. Massive dogs just running in the forest.  
>" Charlie! Oh my God. Can we do a deal or something. I want my baby back !" I screamed. He chuckled and Luke cried down the phone. " Where are you ! Tell me where the FUCK you are !" I screamed, my voice cracking.<br>" Because I'll tell you (?) No. Find me !" He demanded before hanging up. I sighed, throwing my phone into the opposite seat.

Tears were streaming from my eyes and I sighted the Porsche up ahead, at least a hundred yards, knowing it was Alice's 'cause the Porsche said '19AL J448'. I honked the horn and flashed the lights several times for her attention. She indicated to the hard-shoulder, me following. I parked and climbed down using the mini-steps.  
>" So... Where is the little Ladies-man ?" She squealed, holding her hands out. I shook my head and Emmett and Jasper climbed out the car- Jasper obviously having to sit on Emmetts knee in the clown car. I burst out in tears again and Emmett was talking on the phone.<br>" Is now really a good time !" Jasper asked, snatching the phone. " Sorry. Yeah sure." He smiled into the reciever. He clicked a button and there was nothing.  
>" OK. Right. Me and Edward are with the pack. Where are you guys wanting to look ?" Carlisle huffed down the phone. JAsper and Alice looked confused.<br>" Uhhm. What's going on ?" Alice chimed, clinging to Jaspers arm.  
>" Luke was stolen by Charlie. We don't know where he went." Edward said to us. Jasper covered his mouth and Alice had a look of nothing-ness in her eyes. Jasper stood and looked at her, knowing what she was doing.<br>" Edward and myself have the woods. Renee, you have the car. Bellas at the hospital herself- somebody get Bella." He chuckled, just reminding me. I nodded.  
>" Jasper and Emmett take the airports and docks. NOW." Alice demanded. I stood stunned, Emmett and Jasper in confusion too. " Go !" She screamed, giving them the keys to the Porsche. I gasped.<br>" You're trusting them?" I giggled.  
>" I'm trusting Jasper. " She stated. " There's a flight to Argentina in 4 hours. Get there as soon as possible. " She smiled, kissing Jasper eroticly. Emmett rocked on his heels and tried not to notice. I cleared my throat and Jasper hung up on Carlisle.<p>

" Come on !" He smiled, pulling Jasper. He stood firmly and gave Emmett the one fingered salute. I cleared my throat again more audibly, distracting him.  
>" Plan! Action! Go !" I shouted, climbing into the Range.<p>

Jasper POV  
>Alice let go of me and climbed into the Range Rover. Emmett frowned at me from the passenger seat.<br>" Jealous ?Jealous you don't have a 5'1 babe of a pixie wife who happens to have a hankering for Ex-Military? Huh? Yeah you're jealous !" I laughed, bringing the engine to life. He growled and sighed.  
>" You're jealous that you don't have a tall, slender blonde !" He fought back.<br>" It's not your job to talk about Carlisle that way!" I joked.  
>" Oh Fuck you !" He snapped. I laughed, knowing I was irritating him.<br>" She happily would !" I smiled, pulling into the fast-lane. We said nothing till we passed the docks.  
>" Stop the car. I'll check these out. " He ordered as I pulled over. He climbed out and spoke. "Careful babe. If you don't come back, I wont miss you. I get you're wife." He kindly smiled, tapping the side of the car, walking to the dock-edge. "Yeah! You're a real pimp-daddy aren't you (!)" I shouted.<p>

I pulled away and followed the several signs for the airport. Hours passed before I came to it, having to fork out most of my wallet for parking.  
>" Platform A...Platform B... Platform C... Platform D! My stop!" I giggled to myself, finding a small parking space near the terminal door. The place was empty except for the sound of a crying baby or child. I locked it up, insuring that there was no scratches on the car. My phone rang as I walked over to the terminal. I was thinking the sound was nothing and the caller was cut off with the reception. I went to go into the terminal when a scream was heard. I stopped and walked to the sight. The crying stopped and was followed by a gurgling. My phone went in my pocket again and I pulled it out. I had a message. The baby stopped making noises and I opened it up, revealing the cutest picture in the world. A little baby. So small and delicate. Jet-straight brown hair, a small, pointy nose and the cutest smile ever. Below there was a message. <em>You're looking for this ! <em>I closed it over and went over to the baby in the empty parking spot. "Hey you. I'm guessing you're little Luke? Yes?" I laughed, slowly picking him up.  
>" Don't move or I'll blow your fucking brains out." He muttered, cocking a gun. I flinched and stood up straight, turning to him. HE came over to me and stripped me of my phone and all communication. Everything went black. I felt myself get thrown, the baby getting placed next to me. I couldn't move my hands or feet. I couldn't talk. My curls were in my face, irritating me further.<p>

Crossover Time :D

A Few days later.

Emmett POV  
>Garcia sat with Hotch, watching Jasper sitting in a chair, waiting for the next move. Renee sat next to Alice, trying not to cry for Carlisle's sake. He paced the floors and jolted whenever the computer beeped. Morgan and Reid sat at the kitchen table, not knowing what to do. I sighed several times and watched Rosalie play with her necklace at the living-room window. Garcia had millions of equipment set up in the little tiny office. Bella and Edward went out on a coffee run with Rossi, reeling about the events. JJ and Prentiss sat with me, comforting me. " If I didn't leave him. If I hadn- !" I sighed, my head in my hands.<br>" Babe. It's not your fault. I promise you." Roslie soothed. Prentiss set her hand onto my back.  
>" We got something in here !" Hotch shouted, Carlisle stopped pacing. We all went over to the office, crouching over Garcia. I stood next to Rosalie, watching an uncauntious Jasper, rolling his head on the back of the chair. His hands bound and his feet bound to the chair. Luke was next to him in an old wooden crib. A man came into shot, walking infront of them both. He ripped something from Jasper and he was whining. Rosalie began to cry and walked out, followed by JJ. Carlisle took her place. Luke was crying, screaming the place down.<p>

Jasper was whincing in pain, trying to lift his head straight. Alice sighed and turned to me.  
>" I'm going to shoot that fucker !" She squealed, letting out a sharp scream. We all focussed back onto the screen where he was holding a gun- a revolver, loading it with one bullet. He pointed it to Jasper, then over to Luke who quietened down. Alice walked away furiously, picking up the closest thing at hand. An antique vase.<br>" No lil lady! I don't think so !" Morgan shouted, holding her hands behind her back. I watched the screen with Hotch and the gang as he rolled the revolver, playing Russian Roulette with a baby. "For Mommy. " He said, clicking the gun. Nothing happened. " One for Daddy." He said, clicking it again. Nothing. "One for that fucking brother." He said,looking at Jasper, clicking it. Nothing happened. " And one for me." He laughed, shooting with a loud bang. I jumped and the screen went smokey. Renee stood silent, same as Myself and Reid who was at the kitchen door. Morgan had his hand on Alice's shoulder, making sure she doesn't try anything. Garcia was whimpering and she stood up from the chair, walking out intop the backyard. Hotch stood firmly, his head bowed. "Oh my God." I muttered, taking a deep sigh. "I'm getting a drink. I need one. Anybody for a scotch?" I asked, picking up one of the glasses from a drinks cabinet. Alice was crying, Prentiss not too far behind. Suddenly, the room filled with a loud cry. The camera cleared and Charlie was holding Luke. Jasper was lifeless. " NO!" She screamed, sitting in Garcias chair, holding the sides of the computer. She screamed aimlessly to herself when he didn't show any sign of living. We all dispersed and left her alone to greive. We all sat on the couch next to eachother, asking for guidance even though we wern't holy. Alice came in and sat on the floor with a large glass of something.

Reid came out a few minutes later with a smile. "You guys should hear this." He sighed, inviting us over. We all went over and there was small noise. There was no baby or Charlie. Just Jasper. "**Thank You, Jesus,  
>that I am being freed of..." <strong>He paused.** "The evil of unforgiveness.  
>Let Your Holy Spirit fill me ... with light and<br>let every dark area ... of my mind be enlightened ... ... ...  
>AMEN. <strong>" HE said loudly, his head still bowed and his hands bound. Reid laughed.  
>" Isn't this great ?" He squealed like a little girl. "He's alive.".<br>" Aaaaaaaaaaaaalice !" He shouted, rolling his head round the back of the chair again. " Alice help me! " He cried, sobbing quietly. " I know you can hear me up there from that camera! Help me baby... Help me. "He sighed, sniffing. Something happened and the veiw went to static and white-noise.

I went out the back to see how Garcia was feeling.  
>"Hey. You OK chick?"I asked, walking over to her on the garden swing. She nodded with a fake smile coming from her bright red lips. Her bleached blonde hair was getting drenched with the Late Winter rain. She laughed and leaned on my shoulder.<br>" I feel bad for that girl in there. What's her name? Alice. Yeah, Alice. " She corrected, holding her hand out to catch the rain. she was crying and dabbing the colours running from her eye. I nodded and pulled her into a hug.  
>" I think everybody does. I mean...Her husband is locked up in some shed getting shot at with an infant. It's not normal!" She whined, crying into my shoulder.<p>

Alice POV  
>I rolled the tassles of the rug around in my fingers as Bella, Renee and Edward had a sleep upstairs. The FBI guys watched me and tried to comfort me. Telling me that he was OK. I shot them down. The tall, lanky one came and sat next to me, reminding me of him. " My name's Reid Ph.D. What's your name ?" He asked, patting my shoulder.<br>"Alice. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale at your service and disposal." I sighed. He took a large breath with a laugh.  
>" Alice. I know what it's like to think that you've lost somebody. I once thought my mom had died when she wouldn't wake up after a party. Though it was alcohol poisoning. I rushed her to the hospital an dthey were about to start an autopsy then she popped back to life. I know you're scared." He promised, brushing the hair from my face. I shook my head.<br>" He's dead Spencer." I wept, drying my eyes quickly.  
>" No he isn't. Trust me on this one. " He smiled. "And call me Reid." He laughed, nudging me jokingly. I smiled and blushed, looking him deep in the eyes. He set his hands into my hair and I moved closer. He moved his hand to my neck and moved closer, feeling his breath on my lips.<p>

" Kids ?" Agent Morgan spoke. Reid jumped and stood to attention. I cringed and hid my face. "Whatcha doin' ? On the job Reid !" He sighed, shaking his head. I giggled quietly and stood up.  
>"It was my fault. Not his."I admitted, winking at Reid and walking into the office, slouching in Garcias computer flashed and a new window opened. It was Luke. Alone in that disgusting hut. He was silent and not moving. I sat forward, scanning over the image. "Come on baby. Talk. Gurgle. Cry !" I whispered, watching him. It was really emotional. A man came in, back to the camera. He picked him up, forcing a bottle into Lukes mouth. He choked and spluttered before drinking it. " What are you making him drink Asshole! " I screamed, standing on her chair, crouched over. "Fucking formula I hope "I demanded.<br>"Alice? What are you doing ?" Hotch asked, walking over to me with Rossi in tow.  
>" Look! that is not milk ! That's transparent. Luke's going to be an alcoholic if he goes on this way. " I said, pointing at the bottle.<br>" Alice. We have a location. We're going to bring them back safe. You can watch it all here with your family and Garcia."HE stated, helping me down. HE was clad in his pale blue shirt and dark blue pants. His torso covered with an FBI vest.

I nodded as they all walked to the door, jumping into their SUV's. Reid flashed me a smiled and went out last, locking the door behind him.  
>Renee bounced down the stairs, sleep in the corner of her eyes. She yawned and threw herself onto the couch next to Emmett, her head at his head. I sighed, dragging my feet back over to the computer. I sat with my feet up on the desk next to all the equipment, watching him feed Luke. The baby was set back in the crib, Charlie dissapearing out of sight. I sighed and sipped at the drink in the random cup. I turned my nose up at it. Garcia came back in, leaning against the sofa bed. Emmett followed, Rosalie right behind him.<br>" OK! I don't know what the hell is going on with you two but I want it to stop! " Rosalie protested, sitting on the edge of the chair. Garcia struggled to speak.  
>" Nothings going on. I swear Rosalie!" She sighed.<br>" Oh no no no. I've seen you around him. Flirting. Playing the I'm-not-desperate game. " She yelled at Garcia. " And you! Everywhere she goes... You go too! Fucking puppy !" She screamed, storming over to the couch. Renee came over, confused.  
>" What was that all about ?" She asked innocently. I shrugged.<br>" She thinks somethings going on between us." Garcia whined, looking up at Emmett. Renee sat next to me and watched with me. Jasper was dragged into the shed by the hair. I could hear him squeal and cry out in pain. Renee flinched and whinced. Moments of violent abuse went past before they busted in, guns blazing. The SWAT team entered, picking Jasper up from the floor.

I smiled as he got out to safety.  
>" Charlie. Put the gun down. We'll talk. Get you whatever you want. " Morgan said sternly, holding his hand out for the gun. Luke was screaming the place down, not distracting the team. Reid moved over to him, soothing him as he cried. Charlie threw the gun and it went off. "Get to the ground !" Morgan demanded, hitting the floor. JJ,Prentiss,Hotch and Reid followed. Rossi walked in last, his gun held high and a flashlight above it. Luke was silenced as Rossi walked over to him and inspected him.<br>" Get up team. It's alright." He promised as they stood up slowly. Charlie laughed.  
>" You're going with us OK? A safeplace. A hospital for the Criminally insane !" Morgan bellowed, putting Charlies hands into cuffs.<br>" She knew I would make a movie someday! She knew !" He shouted and screamed, not going quietly. He managed to wriggle free and run over to the cot. A shot was fired and he fell to the ground. Everybody moved over to JJ and patted her shoulder. "Tranquilizer." The camera cut off. I burst out in tears and rested my head on the desk, Renee soothing me quietly.  
>" He's alright. They told you that." She laughed, taming my hair.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

_Note: They do NOT sparkle in this. But they do NOT tan either !_

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She dosn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

If you ain't doin' nothin' let's fly away, drive away, get away !

Alice POV  
>I lifted my head and smiled at her. "He's alive !" I whispered, pulling her into a quick hug. She nodded and smoothed the back of my hair down.<br>" What happened? Where'd the team go?" Carlisle asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I stopped hugging her and she went over to him.  
>" We're getting Luke and Jasper back. They'll them to the hospital for a check-up but they'll be home today." She smiled, giving him a large hug.<br>" That son of a bitch can rot in Hell. Tryin' to take _my _boys!" He laughed and hugged her tighter. A couple of hours later, the door went. Emmett got it, snarling at Rosalie.  
>"Alice! It's for you !" He shouted, closing the door over. I yawned and walked to the door , being met by that tall, handsome stranger. I smiled brightly up at him, his face not too happy to see me.<br>" Jazz? Can I get a hug ?" I asked, holding my hands out. He shrugged.  
>" Find somebody else. "He snapped, walking out to the patio, turning as he opened the door. "Like that Reid look-a-like of me ! "He shouted, slamming the door, locking himself out in the rain. I stood and dropped my arms as everybody watched what just happened.<br>"Menstrual !" Emmett chimed, slouching onto the couch. I drew him a look and he stopped smiling. Sighing, I ran over to the patio door, joining him outside.  
>" Jasper !" I shouted as the rain pelted down, creating a mini flood up the back next to the large pine tree in the corner. "Jasper !" I shouted again, venturing onto the slippery cream tiles, the rain splashing off the blades of grass onto the path as I walked. "Jasper ! For fuck- Sake ! Where are you !" I demanded, hopping the big gaps between the slabs.<br>" Open your eyes ! Oh wait ! They would of been closed when you _kissed_ him !" He shouted from above. I looked up and he was in the tree. At the very top. Holding onto a below branch. I sighed and put my hands onto my dripping wet clothes. " Why did you do it Alice ! Am I not good enough like him? Smart enough like him? Show-offy like him?" He screamed, slowly descending the tree.

" Of course not Jasper. It was a weak moment. I thought you were dead !I didn't know what to do !" I shouted as he jumped to the bottom. He was in a crouched position, slowly standing up, his hands full of soggy mud and grass.  
>" You might as well of fucked him! " He shouted, wiping his hands onto the tree. I stood still and sighed.<br>"You really think I'm that low when something bad happens!" I asked, my voice all croaky and worn. He was growling and violently walking around.  
>" I really thought you would think before you acted Alice ! I really did !". I shivvered and went to walk back inside. I turned.<br>" Fuck you Jasper ! You have to trust me once in a while!" I screamed. He stopped and glared.  
>" I did trust you! You went and threw it away by kissing that prick in there ! Would you of done it if you knew I wasn't dead ! If you listened ?" He shouted, the rain dripping from his hair and the tip of his nose.<br>" Maybe if you were still being a rat bastard like this ! Then maybe I would of! Maybe I would of fucked him ! Maybe I would of ran away with him !" I screamed back, the tears building. He sighed and leaned against the tree.  
>" Fuck. You! " He shouted through the rain. "Go ! Go fucking get him ! I don't want to see you're betraying face ever again ! Fuck off out of my life !"He shouted, jumping the fence.<br>" Go fuck Maria !" I screamed, standing still. I didn't know what to do.

I thought quick on my feet and held my dress tight as I jumped the fence also, ensuring it wouldn't get ripped. I landed in the thick mud, attempting to run. I wept as I sprinted for him, looking to my left and right all the time. " Jasper !Don't do this to me !" I shouted. " I love you ! You ! Not him! Not that whorey look-a-like !" I screamed, hopping twigs and bogs. "Jazz !" I screamed, stopping as I saw a figure turned from me. "Jasper." I whispered, walking up to him. I set my hand on his shoulder and he sharply turned, slapping me across the jaw. I stumbled back and looked at him.  
>" I told you. Leave me alone. " He grunted. I stammered and his growl face fell. "Oh my God Alice... I'm so sorry!" He sighed, reaching out to me. I jumped back and ran from him, not avoiding the twigs and bogs.<br>" Alice !" I could hear him shout. I shurgged it off and jumped her fence again, running right up to the back door.  
>" Alice ?" Carlisle asked, standing with a cigarette at the door. I shook my head and burst into the living-room.<br>" Alice ?" Everybody asked in unison. Luke gurgled and spewed everywhere.  
>" I've got it." Rosalie smiled, taking Luke upstairs.<p>

I didn't take my hand from my jaw and Emmett came over to me, pulling me into a cuddle.  
>" Shh. Shh. It's alright." He promised, smoothing my hair. I shrugged from him.<br>" I don't need to be babied. " I protested walking over to Reid. " This is your fault ! All your fault !" I screamed, pointing at him. HE stood all innocently and I gave him a right good slap. One on the left side and one of the right side. "Stay away from me !" I sighed, walking outside to my car. I began to cry again and I slouched into it, locking the door and turning the heating up. I closed my eyes and breathed. The rain turned to hail and disturbed me. I slammed my hands onto the wheel and sighed. "God damn!" I whispered, sliding the chair back. I kicked my feet onto the passenger seat and relaxed. Somebody knocked on the window and I ignored them completley. " Alice !" He shouted through the window. I rolled my head the other way, blocking him out. "Let me in !"he drawled in a beautiful velvet voice.  
>" Leave me alone !" I said, looking at him. He had sympathy in his eyes and I couldn't say no. I unlocked the door and slid my seat back as he slouched in the passenger seat.<br>" Before you say anything! I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you." He smiled, closing the door over. I turned my head and he sighed. " I am deeply sorry. Can you find it in your tiny heart to forgive me ?" He asked, taking his fingers to my chin and turning my head. I said nothing. " Please ?" He begged, taking my hands into his.  
>" Fine! " I coldy said. He laughed and put his hands behind my neck, pulling my lips to his.<p>

5 months later

(Luke is a scene kid. Renee&Carlisle's son OBVS.  
>Newly dyed bleach blond hair (Naturally brown). Surfer hair-do.<br>A small light brown goatee.  
>Eletric blue eyes. Looks 21. Absolutley ripped but still skinny.<br>Skinny in stature. Big feet though. Paler skin than his siblings.  
>The skater kind of kid. Shy and gentle at heart. Only Emmett knows.)<p>

Luke POV  
>I slipped into my skinnies, pulling on my Vans afterwards, covering up my checked socks.I was still shirtless. My case was packed up on my bed, ready for our family holiday.<br>" Luke ! Bro ! You ready !" Emmett shouted, bursting into my room. "Woah. It's... It's dark in here. "He laughed, taking in my black walls and white carpet. I nodded with a smile and threw him my case. My room was black with white newspaper and magazine articles cut out of my favourite bands. (Carcass, RHCP, IronMaiden, P!ATD, ACDC, Motorhead) to name a few. My bedsheets were also black with a purple tinge off of them. I had no rugs or wardrobes. Just drawers and a large mirror on the back of my bathroom door, my straightners plugged in next to them. The ceiling above my bed ws slanted because I had the attic bedroom.  
>" Luke ! What shirt are you putting on ?" Bella chimed, wriggling her way into my room, pushing past Emmett. I picked up my white V-neck with white piping around the neck and arms.<br>" That one." I chuckled, pulling it over my messy hair. She just nodded and sat on my bed."Emmett? Can you tell my Mom I'll be 20 minutes?" I asked, sitting down infront of my straightners and my mirror. I pulled one of my moms crocodile clips from my bedding, I sectioned my hair and put the irons to it, quickly seeming to do my whole hair.  
>" That was fast. Now, are you ready or what ?" Bella asked, unplugging them. I nodded and stood up, sorting my fringe quickly.<p>

I locked my room door and wore the key around my neck on a gold chain. I bounced down the stairs and out of the house, prancing over to the Range.  
>"Who's sitting where !" I chimed, climbing into the boot with the fold down seats. I watched Mom lock the door and haul all the cases over to the car. Emmett and Alice jumped out the car to help her. Jasper moved in the back with me.<br>"Hey dude. You excited ?" He asked. I softly smiled at him and put my i-Pod in. As we drove off I searched through songs, finding my favourite.  
><em>Come crawling faster<br>Obey your master  
>Your life burns faster<br>Obey your master  
>Master<em>

_Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
>Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams<br>Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
>Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream<br>Master  
>Master<br>Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream  
>Master<br>_

I sang along in my head with my eyes closed. I tapped the rhythm on the back of my Dad's seat. I was in my own world for the rest of album until my Mom distracted took the earphone from my ear and lifted my chin.  
>" We're here." She smiled. "You were sleeping. We all checked in.". I jolted and unplugged my i-Pod. I stood up and climbed out, slamming the door over. They all went inside except from Emmett.<br>" You coming in. We're going to security. You'll find your way there, right ?" He asked. I nodded and he handed me my passport and ticket.  
>" Yeah. See you in there." I smiled. He went to walk inside. " Hey! I call window seat !" I laughed. He nodded and went back inside, his hand luggage (rucksack) over his back. I stood in the rain, taking one of my 'cigarettes' from my secret stash in my back pocket when everybody was inside. I searched in my bag with my black and white fingernails and pulled out a tray of matches. I set the joint into my mouth and sparked the match, lighting it. I puffed it and got the smoke going. I felt lighter and happier. I coughed and took in the herby goodness before rinsing my mouth and spitting. All the effects were still there but my breath didn't smell anymore. Nobody knew I smoked. I turned and looked in the reflective glass, pulling out my eyeliner. I quickly lined then and rushed inside, randomly giggling in the elevator and on the escalator. everybody looked at me like I was weird. I ran and went to the front of the cue where Edward was. Everybody jeered and I turned. "I'm his brother!" I shouted.<p>

"Hey ! Has somebody been to the bar earlier than me ?" Edward smiled, hitting my shoulder. I nodded and my veiw went hazy.  
>" Oh yeah !" I laughed, leaning on him.<br>" Sober up before your Mom and Dad see you !" He sighed, forcing water down my mouth. I choked and giggled.  
>" Let's get this flight !" I laughed, flying through security, metaphoricly.<p>

One flight  
>One bus<br>& One check-in later

Luke POV  
>I lounged at the pool, Mom and Dad next to the pool<em>,<em> wondering wether or not to go swimming. Bella was at my right and Emmett was on my left. Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper were in the sea, messing around with eachother. Splashing eachother. Drowning eachother. I was flicking through the brochure and I came across the Singles and Couples section. There was markets and spas. Spas upon spas upon spas. Boat rides. Rockclimbing. I came across something up my street. _Gay beach Party. 3pm-3am. _I took my i-Pod from my ears and dropped the brochure on the lounger.  
>" Mom! I'm going to have a look around this place. I have my phone !" I smiled at her. I had to walk past them to get to the huge stretch of beach.<br>" Stay close." Dad smiled. I nodded and put my Ray Bans on, casually pushing them both into the pool as I walked.  
>" Stop worrying. " I chuckled, jumping the steps to the beach.<p>

I walked and pulled my phone out, switching my phone OFF. I walked barefoot to the party at least a mile away with the hot sand between my toes.  
>"Hey !Welcome ! Are you American, Française, Italiano, Deutsch or Español ?" The woman asked, handing me a cup of something.<br>"American!" I smiled. She nodded and walked me over to a section. There were tanned babes everywhere. I didn't know what to do with myself.  
>" Mingle !" She laughed, throwing me in at the deep end. I stood with my cup of mixed spirits and they all approached me.<br>" Hey !" They all said, one after the other. Some at the same time.  
>" Any Americans !" I asked, moving back a little. One guy came forward. The face of a thousand angels. Brown hair. Tanned skin. Totally toned. He was shirtless and had swim-trunks on, his feet clad in Converse flip-flops. We walked over to the shore and waded waist deep.<br>" My name's Luke. American. Seattle. 21." I blushed, holding my hand out for a handshake.  
>" My name's Keith. 21. English. London." He laughed, shaking my hand.<br>I smiled. "My Dad's from London ! Are you here on Holiday or what ?" I asked, not trying to suffocate him already.  
>" I work near Forks. In a Starbucks. Pretty dead end." He sighed, floating back in the water. I snorted.<br>" I'm from Forks. We live there. I work in a Gucci shop in the high end of Port Angeles. The street I'm in is just pure designer. I'm a floor salesman." I smiled kindly.

"Where's your apartments ?" He asked. "There's a club in the town tonight. It's plus one, so I was thinking... Maybe you." HE blushed. He was asking me out ! Oh my god ! He was asking me out. I kept my cool and smiled.  
>" Las Salveras. Level 6. Room A. The very top. My folks are below. So are my brothers and their Girlfriends. I have my own room. "I smiled.<br>" Oh cool. I'll drop by tonight. 9:30. Club's at 11." He flirted. I nodded and he took my hand.

" What to you do in your free time Gucci ?" He asked. I shrugged and laughed.  
>" I try to keep stuff from my folks. " I admitted, going scarlett.<br>" Like what ? You can tell me. " He soothed. I took a breath and the effects of the spliff were wearing off.  
>" That I do Herb. That I occasionally do Crack and Heroin. That I heavily drink when they're asleep. That I'm gay." I breathed. " It's rough in the land of Luke."I whined. He stood up and gave me a hug. A cold, wet, dripping hug. He let go and smiled.<br>" I hide that I do Herb. It's OK. Your secrets safe." He reassured, brushing the hair behind my ear. I blushed and brightly smiled.  
>" I feel right with you Starbucks. I really do." I breathed, putting my hand behind his neck, bringing his lips to mine, brushing them gently. He gave me a full kiss and his eyes were closed, meaning that this was the real thing here. I closed mine over and we finished. "Oh woah." He laughed, going in for another one. I didn't stop him. Someting distracted me and I peeked out one of my closed eyes. Bella was water skiing. She had her life-vest on and her cute green shorts, doing flips whenever there was a wave. She stopped as she noticed me. She knew it was me. I done nothing to hide it except close my eyes again.<p>

Renee POV  
>" Is he picking up ?" Carlisle asked from the lounger next to me. I shook my head and hung up.<br>" No. I'll try him later. " I smiled at him, putting my phone into the bag between our two loungers. I lay back and sorted my bikini, loosening the neck strap.  
>" What are you doing ?" He asked, confused. I raised my eyebrow.<br>" Getting an even tan." I giggled, lying on my front.  
>" What? And get more freckles ?" He chuckled, taking a large sip of his Coke.<br>" Fine, fine,fine,fine. Put lotion on my back so I don't get anymore!" I teased, watching Bella ask she came back over. " Hi Honey. What's up? Aren't you with Emmett and stuff ?"I asked, jumping as he put his cold hands onto my back.  
>" Nothing.I just got a fright."She smiled, leaning back next to me. I raised my eyebrow.<br>" You got a 'fright' ? Did I send you to College or finishing school? " I laughed. She weakly smiled.  
>" I thought I saw a shark out skiing. It was just Schoal. "She giggled. HE took his hands from my back and I nodded.<br>" You always were easily scared." I chuckled, closing my eyes over. They both sighed and I smiled.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out tonight. I met some guys at this beach party and they invited me along. I'll be out at 10." Luke chimed, his voice nearing. there was writing on his hand but I said nothing of it. Carlisle did.  
>" Pullin' already boy?" He asked, reading the number on his hand. Luke shyed away.<br>" OK sweetie." I breathed, putting my sun-geggs on, re-tying my bikini top.  
>" Slower. In sentences and In English."Carlisle laughed. Luke sighed and sat at the end of Bella's lounger.<br>" Mom! Dad!" He spoke. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm going out tonight - You following ?" He joked. We all nodded. " With some guys at a beach party. I'm going out at 10. OK, 10!" He laughed, holding up all his fingers. I nodded.

" We've been trying to call you. Where've you been ?" Carlisle asked. I turned.  
>" At a Beach party. With some guys ? Did you hear me ?" Luke laughed, slapping the sides of his face repeatedly. HE nodded and batted his hand away.<br>" Haha (!) " He sighed, leaning back.  
>Luke slapped on the lotion and walked to the side of the pool. His hands were on his pale, milky skinned hips. Bella went up behind him and aggresively pushed him in.<br>" Bella !" I gasped, rushing over to her. "What was that for ?" I asked. She looked up at me with a tortured look. She moved from me and took the key from her bag, storming up to her and Edwards room. I looked at Carlisle confused and focussed onto Luke, who was happily laughing.  
>" Ha, ha ha . Bitch !" He grunted, climbing from the pool. He went over to Carlisle and grabbed his key-card from my purse, grabbing his i-pod, brochure and shirt before walking to his room.<p>

Luke POV (Again)  
>I threw my stuff onto the humumoungus bed and went into the bathroom to get showered. I looked at the smudged number on my hand and slammed my hands down onto the sink, having a major hissy fit. " God-Damn Whore !" I shouted, stamping the floor. My room was right above Bellas.<br>I growled as I ran the shower, making sure it was roasting hot. I paced and paced until steam was flowing from the multi- side nozzles. I had 6 nozzels. 3 on each side. In the middle was a place for soaps and gels. I hopped in and threw my shorts over onto the tiles. The hot water went right through me and I washed my hair, my phone buzzing just as it lathered up. I rinsed my hands and reached out for it, bringing it into the shower. I opened it up and it was just a smiley face from Keith. It buzzed again and it was words. 

_Looking forward to tonight  
>What are you wearing so we don't clash.<br>XOXO K_

__I smiled and texted him back.

_Me too.  
>Some shorts and a vest-top with a printed tie on it x<br>We would never clash.  
>OXOX L<em>

I set my phone onto the sink and rinsed my hair, switching off the shower and wrapping the towel around me. I quickly brushed my hair and blow-dryed it, clutching the towel with one hand. I trimmed my goatee and put some-aftershave on. I stood for hours, drying and straightning my hair. I pulled my shirt and shorts from the suitcase, pulling on a fresh pair of blue and white checked boxers. The door went and I held my fringe as I went to answer it.  
>" Hey !" He chimed. I blushed and quickly invited him inside.<br>" Hi. sorry I'm so underdressed. I didn't think you were coming until 9.30." I laughed, going into the bathroom and pulling on my shorts. He shook his head and sat on the bed, leaning back on it.  
>" I've seen worse. Some people <em>with<em> clothes on!"He joked with a smile. "Change of plans... What time is it?" He asked, looking at his watch.  
>" 6.34. why ?" I asked.<br>" We have an hour until the club opens. Chop-Chop !" He smiled, throwing me my shirt. I caught it and smiled a cheeky smile at him. I quickly got myself dressed and poured us both drinks with the mini-bar. We stood out on the balcony and sipped at the drinks.  
>" Want one ?" I asked, holding up a cigarette paper. He nodded and pulled a bag out his back pocket.<br>" I'll use my own stuff." He smiled, shaking it around, a white powder settling inbetween the greens and browns.  
>" What's that ? Crack ?" I asked, taking the bag from him, moving it around. He nodded and opened up his paper, taking the bag from my hold gently.<p>

I folded up my papers and the door went. My eyes widened and I slipped the doob under my chair. I closed over the balcony and closed the curtains. I ran to the door and fixed myself before opening it.  
>" Hi!" I smiled at Mom. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a quick cuddle.<br>" Are you OK sweetie ?" She asked, snuggling in.  
>" Yeah. " I promised, rubbing her head.<br>" We're going out for dinner soon. Are you joining ?" She asked. I shook my head.  
>" Sorry. I'm going out earlier. " I smiled, shrugging her from me. She had a sad look and I smiled. "Lighten up. I'm not doing anything tomorrow." I promised, kissing her head. She nodded and went out, closing the door behind her. I let out a large sigh and went back over to te balcony, opening it from behind the curtains.<p>

"That was close !"I laughed, taking my seat again. Keith nodded and lit his up, followed by mine. I breathed heavy and looked over my balcony, down to the pool area below. Mom, Dad and Jasper were on the loungers, talking about something. Jasper was pointing at his hip where a small inking was. I took a puff as Mom pointed to a bare patch on her neck. They must of been talking about tattoos or something.  
>" Your folks seem alright. Very polite and happy." Keith laughed, tugging at my shorts. I turned and sat back down, kicking my feet onto the bar of the balcony. I nodded and took another draw.<br>" When do you want to leave ?" I asked, putting out the bud. He shrugged and finished his off. "That has quite a kick with the Smack." I laughed, licking my lips. He nodded with a large smiled.  
>" D'yah wanna go just now ?" He asked. I nodded swiftly and set my room key into my wallet. He took my hand and walked out the hotel with me. Thankfully, Mom and Dad wern't were the group.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

_Note: They do NOT sparkle in this. But they do NOT tan either !_

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

If you ain't doin' nothin' let's fly away, drive away, get away ! Pt.2

(3.30 am. 8 hours after the boys left...)

Renee POV  
>I tried to get comfy as much as I could. I was missing Gary too much. It wasn't working. The clock went for 3.30 and I jumped. Carlisle snored gently and lay on his back. I grew envious of his comfort. I threw my legs from the bed and stood, pulling on my silk housecoat. I went over to his side of the bed and bent over him.<br>" I'll be 5 minutes." I whispered, kissing his forhead before scuttling into the hallway. I took the card-key and went down to the bar/pool area outside. The entertainment was still ongoing. I took an empty seat up the back and ordered a Metropolitan. I kicked back in the chair and lit myself a quick cigarette as I waited. I looked up at the stars and something quickly caught my eye. Luke was on his balcony. With a guy. Practically eating eachothers face. Their hands in eachothers hair. Randomly painted designs on their faces with glow-in-the-dark paint. They had no shirts on and I didn't know where to look. I didn't know if it was just a drunken fling with a guy for a dare or... Or if he was actually gay. HE headed for inside, the guy holding his hand, following him. My Metro arrived and I sipped it, knowing that my boy. My baby. My son, was gay.

I ran up the steps looking for Emmett and Rosalie's room, quickly finding it. I knocked on their door, the giggling stopped and Emmett answered the door clad in his dark grey sweats and nothing else, a stupid grin on his face.  
>"Renn, do you know what time it is ?" he asked. I nodded quickly. "Whats up ?"<br>"I need your help" I stated. He nodded ,following me down the hall towards the stairs, running up the next flight. I hammered my fist off Edward and Bella's room door.  
>"Coming !" Bella yelled. Emmett rocked back and forth on his heels. The door flew open ,Bella half asleep whilst Edward hoovered behind her, obviously knowing what was going on. He kissed Bellas forehead, walking out the door, shutting it over on a very confused bella.<br>"Mind explaining ?" Emmett asked as we donned the next 3 sets of stairs. Alice and Jaspers room in view.

"Renn saw Luke with a stranger making out on the balcony. She wants me, you and Jasper to talk to him about it... Second opinion. No big deal." Edward explained.  
>" SO he's getting a little Po-" Emmett was cut off.<br>" It was a guy." Edward smiled. I shut them up as I heard 18th Floor Balcony sang with a Southern twang pour out of Alice and Jaspers room. The faint sound of a guitar joined.  
>"I know that song" Edward smiled. I nodded.<br>"Blue october" Emmett added.  
>"Correct !" I replied. I knocked on the door as I heard a little pixie-like giggle.<br>"Be right there !" Jasper shouted, still with a southern twang. We heard footsteps and the door opened slowly, Jasper standing in his dark blue jeans, khaki Converse. His blonde hair over his face. His face plastered in a goofy grin.  
>"Hello Ma'am. Gentlemen." he said smiling. The guys chuckled as Alice jumped onto Jaspers bare back in a cute little floor length peach nighty.<p>

"Jasper, we need a favor !" Emmett shouted. He nodded, looking over his shoulder at his wife who was still perched on his shoulder.  
>"I'll be right back darlin'" he whispered. I smirked at the child-like laugh she gave out. She kissed his nose, hopping down from his back, dancing back into the room.<br>"Dont break my guitar !" he warned ,laughing.  
>"I promise" she replied, pushing him out the door. The door shut over lightly.<br>"Now what do yah need me for ?" he asked  
>"Edd and Emm will fill yah in !" I shouted as they followed me up the stairs, along the hall towards Luke's room. I panicked as I heard a loud banging noise.<br>"Boys ?" I asked in a hushed tone. All three sprung infront of me like Fucking MI-5. I laughed ,shaking my head,

"Agent Emmett Cullen, at your service," Emmett stated, tying the string on his sweats, trying to look proud, he ran his hand down his chest,  
>"Eddie - MI-5- Cullen" Edward added, running his hand through his hair. Jasper just stood looking at them. He looked down at himself.<br>"I'm just Jasper" he added. They all highfived each other, walking away towards the noisey room.  
>"Thanks Guys" I whispered ,walking back to the room. I sighed, adreniling filling as I jumped the several steps. My heart was beating in my chest. I slid the card through the door and crept back over to the bed where Carlisle was resting. I crossed my legs and leaned against the bottom-left poster of the bed. I shook his leg from above the covers. "Psssssssst !" I whispered, ever so quietly. "Hey !" I whispered almost silently. I thought on my feet and went over to the en-suite door, dropping my housecoat onto the floor into a delicate bundle. "I'll just bathe by myself then... " I muttered, about to close the bathroom door.<br>" What ?" He asked hazily. I giggled and ran over to the bed, crossing my legs again.  
>" Now that I have your disturbed little mind at full attention, There's something I should tell you. " I sighed, playing around with his Honours hand.<p>

"What ? You're not pregnant again are you. I can't cope with a hormonal human anymore. Too stressful." He groaned, rolling onto his front. I pouted and pushed my eyebrows together.  
>" It's about Luke. It's really important. " I whined, flicked his bare foot gently. "Please listen !" I begged, lying next to him. He turned his head to me with his eyes closed.<br>" Ok." He sighed. "I give in. What's the problem ?"He asked. I sighed and smiled, knowing that he couldn't see.  
>" It's his sexuality. I think he's gay." I whispered, grabbing his full attention.<br>"What ?" He asked, sitting upright. I nodded and my hand was getting numb with my head leaning on it. My elbow surged pain and the duvet imprinted on it. I looked up at him with a weak smiled. "Wh- How ? Where did you get this idea ?" He asked, switching the bedside lamp on. "Was it a girl who looked like a guy? Was it a hallacunation ?" He asked, sounding serious.  
>" I saw him kiss a guy on his balcony. He led the stranger inside and I set the boys on it. "I breathed, my arm collapsing and my head hitting his pillow.<br>" Why not me ? I'm his dad" He protested. I smiled.  
>" You were the only one out this whole family who was asleep. Alice and Jasper were playing songs on Jaspers guitar. God knows what Emmett and Rosalie were doing. Bella and Edward were talking. Don't get mad that I didn't tell you. "I begged. He just shook his head and lay next to me.<p>

"I'm not mad. We'll talk in the morning. I promise." He smiled, kissing my forehead. I shook my head and smiled up at him.  
>" A little more ."I teased. He rolled his eyes with a smiled and fused his lips with mine. I laughed and pulled him closer. The door went and I sighed. "One minute. Don't move." I smiled, hopping from the bed and rushing to the door, sorting my short-shorts. "Hello ?" I asked, opening the door up. Jasper and Edward were standing next to eachother. No Emmett. " Where's agent Emmett ?" I asked, looking around for him.<br>" He's currently banging Rosalie in some closet. She went looking for us and... Shit happened. "Jasper sighed, fluffing his hair up. Carlisle came up behind me and put his arm around my waist.  
>" So... What did you guys figure out?" Carlisle asked. I sighed, waiting to hear from them.<br>" He's gay. Definetly." Edward sighed, patting my shoulder. I nodded and smiled.  
>" We just need to wait for him to tell us. That's all. "I spoke, looking up at Carlisle. He nodded with a smile.<br>" Thanks guys. We'll see you in the morning." He smiled. The guys nodded and walked away. I closed the door over and I looked up at him.

" Hallucinations my ass !"I laughed, moving from his hold, prancing back over to the bed.  
>" Hm. Yes. Your ass. " He joined, following me over. I laughed and he began to tickle me.<br>" Oh my God ! Stop !" I smiled, trying to pull him from me.  
>" You woke me up so you pay !" He laughed. I sighed and smiled.<br>" How else can I pay?" I asked between hot flushes. He laughed and said nothing. "Carlisle ! Come on. Seriously ?" I giggled, setting my hand behind his neck. He calmed and stopped the aggrevation.  
>" That. Stop fighting against me." He laughed. I laughed with him and kissed the top of his arm. I rolled my eyes and he lay back, me still in his hold.<br>" You're an accident waiting to happen. Give somebody a heart-attack doing that to them!" I said, tracing my fingers over his knuckles. He laughed quietly and kissed my head.  
>" I love you." HE said, kissing my head. " I do " He kissed my head again. " I really do !" He laughed, tapping a rhythm on my stomach.<p>

" What would you do- now, answer honestly- if I said that I didn't love you back ?" I dared to ask, keeping his hands where they were. He said nothing and I wondered if he had fallen asleep. "Carlisle ? Helloo ?" I whispered, patting on his cold hands. I got up and turned to him on my knees. I moved his knee about and his expression was sad. "Carlis-" He cut me off.  
>" You don't love me. " He sighed, looking me in the eyes. I hung my head andlooked back at him again.<br>" What on Aquamarines tail made you think that ?" I asked, hopping from the bed. He stammered.  
>" Emmett told us. If a girl asks what you would do if they said they didn't love you... They don't love you." HE sheepishly admitted, sitting up in the bed. I shook my head in disbelief.<br>" And you beleive him? Emmett talking about Women advice ?" I exclaimed.  
>" Well you didn't say it back straight away." He defended.<br>" Because you were kissing my head. I like it when people kiss my head. " I smiled proudly.  
>" I'm sorry. 'People'? Who the hell is 'People' ?Huh ?" He asked, climbing from the bed. I shook my head and laughed.<br>" Uh, my Mom. To name a few. You ! Occasionally Luke !" I argued. " He's more important than us right now ! " I sighed, putting my thumb and middle finger to the corner of my eyes.  
>" You're reffering to us as a couple now ?"He asked.<br>" You just done it too !" I protested, leaning against the doorframe.

He growled lightly and walked to the door.  
>" Fuck you !" I whispered before he left.<br>" And fuck you too !" He said calmly, slamming the door over. I jolted and went over to the bed, curlling up on his side. I switched light off and closed my eyes, reflecting on what just happened and what tomorrow could bring.

The next day.  
>About 4.30 pm.<p>

Renee POV  
>" How long was that ?" Emmett asked, wiping the water from his face. I looked at my watch.<br>"4 seconds. " I cringed, taking my hair down from the crocodile clip. The sun was beating down on us, reflecting onto my chest.  
>" 4 ! You counted wrong Renn !" He protested, going back under. I chuckled and leaned against the side of the pool wall. Jasper looked at me from the lounger with a serious look. He flickered his veiw to Carlisle and I bowed my head. Somebody jumped into the pool and splashed my face. I wiped my nose and looked up to see Jasper floating infront of me.<br>" What's goin' on, why aren't you talkin' to Carlisle anymore ? Has something happened ?" He asked, pushing his hair back nervously. I just shook my head and sunk under the water, swimming away from him. I bopped above the water and opened up my eyes, looking directly at Carlisle. He didn't notice me so I went back under, Jasper meeting me again. I was holding my breath well and he done some sign language. I squinted and went back above for some oxygen.  
>" What were you signing ?" I asked, pushing my hair behind my ears, pulling up my bikini top.<br>" Is something going on that I don't know about ? What has happened ?" He asked. I went to move away again and he put his arms either side of me. "Tell me." He demanded, sternly. I rolled my eyes and he snapped my attention.

"Fine! Look, he said he loved me. I said 'What would you do if I said I didn't love you ba'-" He cut me off.  
>" You never say it to a guy who means what he says ! Even I know that. It is <strong>forbidden<strong> to say that in a serious relationship !" He sighed. I stammered.  
>" I'm sorry. What ? Is there a rule book ! I wanna read it !" I demanded.<br>He smiled. "Awwwwww!" He laughed, giving me a cuddle.  
>I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why are you going 'Awwwwww?' " I asked<br>" Nothing, nothing. Me and Alice had a big argument be- Nevermind. "He smiled nervously, swimming from me.  
>" What ? "I shouted after him.<br>" It doesn't matter! Not important !" He shouted, diving into the deep end. I thought long and hard about my upcoming actions as I climbed out the pool. Heavily sighing, I went behind his lounger, my hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry for last night. I'm sorry I shouted." I appologised, hoping for the best. "Forgive me ?" I asked, smoothing over his shoulders. He grunted and got up and left. I stood up straight and lounged next to Luke."Hi sweetie." I sighed, holding back the tears.  
>" Mom ? Can I bring somebody to dinner tonight ?"He asked, turning his head over to me.<br>" Sure. Who were you planning to bring ?" I asked, patting his hand. He struggled to speak and he flicked his hair from his face.  
>" A friend. Just a friend I met at this party last night. We bonded and got to know eachother. He lives close to us. He's into the same kind of stuff as me. "HE smiled proudly, totally unaware of what I knew.<br>" Of course Honey. " I smiled.

At Dinner.  
>A few hours later.<p>

Renee POV  
>I sat next to Emmett on my left and Alice on my right, their spouses at their side. Gucci-Guilty swarming around my neck and wrists. My figure hugging, spanish-looking red dress was exagerating all the right areas when everybody settled.<br>" Who's going comando !" Emmett asked randomly. I bowed my head and Carlisle kicked me under the table. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. We ordered some drinks and dinner. Carlisle was opposite me, Luke and Keith on his right, Edward and Bella on his left. He looked at me as he sipped his beer, hate and loathing in his eyes. I crosed my legs under the table, accidently brushing against his leg. Smoooooooooooooooooooth going (!) I told myself. He put his beer down as waiters passed me, looking at me funny.  
>" What are you going to get for after dinner ?" Emmett asked, leaning back in his chair. I shrugged and didn't take my eyes from Carlisle.<br>" With my luck: HIV." I sighed, sipping at my wine. He chuckled and Luke leaned over and talked to Carlisle. The muttered words, still looking at me.  
>" Come on. Seriously.I hear they do good Cookies and Cream here ! Get it ?" He laughed, nudging me.<br>" No I don't Emmett. Sorry. Just not feelin' it tonight !" I muttered as the waiter set the food infront of us. He flashed me a smile from behind Carlisle as he set his food infront of him. The smell of peppers and chillis of the fish-steak filled my lungs, clearing my sinuses.

" Oh woah ! That is strong !" Luke laughed. "I can smell it from here. " He smiled, standing up with his glass of Grasshopper. I unrolled my stek-knife and fork from the napkin and smiled at him. "Thanks everybody for being here tonight, especially Bella after everything that happened. Sorry sis, by the way." He laughed, gesturing his glass over to a smiling Bella. "Anyway. I just want to clear the air." He began.  
>" It's crystal clear boy !" Jasper shouted, raising his glass. We all had a quiet chuckle and he continued.<br>" I'm happy that you all showed up. I have news for you all."He sighed. I looked at Emmett, Jasper and Edward, twidling my thumbs below the table. "This is very difficult for me to say this.. but with Keiths support... I'm gay. Happily and openly." He smiled. Carlisle choked and spluttered into his glass. I giggled and looked down at my plate.  
>" I'm very very very, happy for you. As long as you're happy Luke !" I smiled. Everybody else commented positivley and Emmett kicked back. "Emmett, don't you want to say something about Luke?" I asked, patting his shoulder. He shook his head.<br>" I'm happy for you bro. You can stop pretending." He laughed. Luke and Keith laughed, taking eachothers hand. I smiled at Carlisle for the first timed that day and he got out of hi seat, disappearing to the bathroom. I finished my tuna-steak and pushed my plate from me, clearing the fish taste from my mouth with a lemon slice and a mouthful of wine. I quickly noticed the small mint at the side of my glass.  
>" That was lovely ! I enjoyed that. "I smiled, swallowing the mint.<p>

Carlisle showed again and came out to my side of the table. He invited me over to him, behind my chair. I looked at him weird and he pulled my chair out for me. I got up and sorted my wedges before joining him.  
>"What ? You talking to me now ?" I asked, smiling at him.<br>" Yeah. I'm sorry and I do forgive you for it. I shouldn't of shouted either. I shouldn't of left. " He sighed. I shook my head, pulling him into hug.  
>" It's OK." I promised. He let go of me and sighed.<br>" I shouldn't of walked away at the pool. It was wrong of me, but I had to. "He stated, looking at the floor.  
>" Why ? You hiding a chick in that hotel or what ?" I asked jokingly. He chuckled and shook his head.<br>" No, no. Just had to think about what to say at this precise moment." He muttered. I raised my eyebrow.  
>" What precise moment ?" I asked before he knelt. My heart raced and adrenaline pumped through my veins. He pulled a black box from his back pocket, holding it infront of me. He took a breath and looked up at me. "Oh my god!" I whispered before he spoke.<p>

"Renn. I love you with all my heart. I want to care for you forver. Stand up for you. You give me everything. I hope I give you everything. I will never disappoint you like I have in the previous events of this holiday. You never disappoint me. I love the way you're quite dolly-minded and ditzy. I love your freckles and your laughlines. I already tell you everything. You tell me everything. I trust you with everything and I hope you do the same with me. I love how you can make any conversation funny and you always make me laugh. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you would accept my hand in marrige and do me the greatest honour of becoming my Wife?" He asked with a small smile and hope in his eyes.  
>My eyes watered as he opened up the box, unveiling a beautiful silver band. It an oval diamond in the centre with two horizontal ruby ovals at the side and tiny diamonds going round the rest of the ring. "Oh my God. Yes! O-Of course !" I squealed, giving him a hug as he stood back up. He held my tight and let go of me. He took my hand and slipped the ring onto it. A perfect fit.<br>" It's beautiful." I whispered, gazing at it. He chuckled and looked me in the eye. HE went to speak. I put my finger on his lip and smiled. "I love you." I laughed. He smiled and I moved my finger from his mouth, giving him a large kiss. " I do !" I giggled, kissing him again. " I really do !" I mocked from the night before.

" I love me too." He smiled. I raised my eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. "I love you more though "He saved. I nodded and laughed. Emmett cleared his throat several times." I love you Emmett " He played, cheering up Emmett. I rolled my eyes and everybody had moved leaving two spaces, side by side. I walked over with him and sat down, he was on my left, holding my hand.  
>" SO! Tonights plans ?" Jasper asked, playing around with Alices ring on the table. I looked at Carlisle who was playing wuth a napkin. I nudged him.<br>"What are we doing ?" I asked quietly, sipping my wine. He shrugged with a smile.  
>" We could all have a drink and get absolutley wasted ?" He thought, flashing me a flirty smile.<br>" Aye !" Everybody shouted in unison. I nodded and leaned back in my chair.  
>"Remember what Emmett asked earlier ?" I laughed into his ear.<br>" Yeah ?" He laughed.  
>" I am." I admitted, returning to the conversation, still holding his hand.<p>

He shook my hand grabbing my attention. I turned with a smile and his jaw was hitting the floor.  
>" Fuck- seriously ?" He asked. I nodded with a smile and turned back.<br>" I'll start on Beer. Work my way to shots. Cocktails. Then eventually hard liquor. " I smiled in on the conversation.  
>" I'll just be on liquor. "Carlisle joined. Emmett and Jasper high-fived for no reason.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, and Simon- OC

**(For future Reference:  
>Carlisle: Hear no Evil<br>Renee: See no Evil  
>Bella: Speak no Evil)<strong>

_Note: They do NOT sparkle in this. But they do NOT tan either !_

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

If you ain't doin' nothin' let's fly away, drive away, get away ! Pt.2

1 tequila  
>2 tequila<br>3 tequila  
>Floor !<span>

Renee POV  
>" Oops !" Edward and Rosalie laughed, slipping up in their drinks. They shushed eachother randomly and Eddie slipped from the bar-stool. I laughed and leaned against the other wicker chair at the pool area. Carlisle was lighting his lighter then putting it out. I stroked the back of his hair, distracting him. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder, still messing with his hair. " Wanna leave ?" He asked. I nodded and walked with him to the stairwell. I held his hand tighter and he set at my neck. I walked upstairs to our room, with him following behind me. We got to the room, getting distracted as I unlocked it.<br>" Hey !" Emmett shouted from behind. I sighed and Carlisle laughed, turning to face him.  
>" Emmett ! Hi !" He said. I turned and Emmett was in a pair of tube socks and his boxers.<br>" Sorry to bargie-bargie, but my TV's not working and I'm missing Phineas and Ferb. So would you guys's mind if I... borrowed your TV?" He asked innocently. I sighed and noded, letting him inside. He smiled and kissed my cheek, rushing to the bed, sitting in the centre of it. He leaned back and grabbed the remote from the bedside unit. "Thanks guys !" He smiled. "Now go. Go, go, go ! Candice is about to foil Phineas and Ferbs plan... Yeah right !" HE laughed, shooing us out.

I stepped back and threw the key inside, closing the door over.  
>" What are we going to do now ?" He asked, walking over to the stairs. I shrugged and walked with him back downstairs to the bar where everybody else was.<br>" Hey guys !" Edward laughed, hanging onto Bellas neck.  
>" What are you guys doing back? " She asked, helping Edward stand. I looked up at Carlisle, witholding a giggle.<br>" Emmett. He's watching TV on the bed. Our bed should I say infact." He stated, leaning against the bar. Ismiled and nodded.  
>" Phineas and Ferb to be technical." I giggled, Carlisle handing me a Mojito. Rosalie rolled her eyes with a small smile.<br>" That's just Emmett." She laughed. I sat myself on the barstool and everybody came over. We were missing a few.  
>" Where's Alice and Jasper ?" Carlisle asked.<br>" Nerdizzles. Nerdettes." Jasper beamed, strolling into the bar, sitting next to me. I smiled at him and ordered him a drink.  
>" Where wer- I know that look. He just had sex." Carlisle smiled, patting his shoulder. I blushed and laughed.<br>"You lucky dog! Didn't even hint to us!" Rosalie laughed. Something sparked in my brain as she spoke.  
>" Renee ? What's up ?" Keith asked, coming over to me.<p>

I shook my head and sipped my mojito.  
>" Nothing. Just a tattoo idea. Thats all. " I smiled. Emmett showed with a frown.<br>" Your TV doesn't have it. I'm very disappointed in you two!" HE sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Carlisle laughed.  
>" Yes Emmett. Why don't you slap ass her with a ruler and give us detention(?)" Carlisle said, mockingly.<br>" Why do I only need to slap her ass with a ruler ? Why not yours ?" He asked, unknowlingly.  
>" Em- No- Nevermind. "He stammered, putting his head into his hands. I giggled into my drink and hopped down from the bar stool. Emmett handed me the key and I kissed Carlisle on the cheek.<br>" Good night. " I whispered. He kissed me back and I turned to everybody. "Good night guys." I smiled before jogging up the stairs. 

The next day.  
>Tattoo Time.<p>

Bella POV  
>"Mom! Hurry up! Seriously !" I shouted through her room door.<br>" Gimme a second Bella ! You're rushing me !" She laughed, something falling shortly after she spoke. The door opened and she stood up straight. "Hi !"She smiled, closing the door over. She ran her fingers through her hair and blushed. "Anyway !" She spoke, bouncing down the stairs.  
>"What were you doing in there ?" I asked, following her.<br>" Well... I had my straightners on. You shouted. I got scared and tripped on them. " She sighed, walking out onto the tiled path outside the apartements. Carlisle and Rosalie walked out next to eachother, a scared look on their faces.  
>" What's up. You scared ?" I asked, hitting their shoulders before going out next to my Mom. They muttered something and we all began walking.<br>" I can't do this guys. Sorry to ditch you. I'm not comfortable de-facing my body. Sorry!" Rosalie squealed, running off. We walked for what seemed like hours until we got to the parlour.  
>" No! No, if she's allowed to run away, then I'm allowed to run away. "Carlisle spoke before we went in. Renee sighed and turned to him, not saying a word. "Damn- Fine !" He folded, walking inside to the cold, icy shop. I slouched in one of the chairs, knowing what we were all getting done.<p>

"Who's first ?" They guy asked. Dreads in his hair. Tattoo sleeves. A large smile on his face.  
>" I'll go." I offered. I stood up and walked over to him. I sat in the chair, my legs around the back, my hands clutching the stencil. One of the three Wise Monkeys.<br>" Ok. I'm going to do the monkey first. Do your Mom and Dad then do the writing." He spoke. I cringed as he brought Mom and Carlisle into it. "Hey! That's not funny." He laughed, printing the Speak no Evil monkey onto the nape of my neck. The buzzing started and I jolted. "Just breathe" He reassured. I nodded and closed my eyes over. Pain surged for what felt like a few minutes and he slapped my lower back. I wiped the small tears in the corner of my eyes.  
>" Send your Dad over. I'll take care of him." He muttered, transferring Carlisles Hear no Evil monkey onto the paper. I sniggered as I sat down.<br>" He'll take care of you. Go on!" I smiled at Carlisle. His eyes filled with fear and innocence. HE shook his head and Mom hung hers.  
>" Come on. It's OK. Do I need to hold your hand ?" Mom mocked. Da-Carlisle shook his head with a smile.<br>" No. I'm man enough to do this. " HE smiled, walking over to the table, climbing up the stairs then coming back down. "Please hold my hand .It's a big needle." He whimpered. Mom nodded and handed me her bag.  
>" I'll be right back." She smiled, taking Carlisles hand.<p>

The door chimed and Emmett came in, Rosalie in his arms, dangling her above the ground.  
>" Hey. Don't let her leave. It's my 'Me-time' when she's not around. "He smiled, dropping her on the chair.<br>" Oh how I love you husband-dearest !" She grunted, propperly sitting in her smiled and left quickly as the needle buzzed. " Cannot beleive I am here doing this!" She muttered.  
>" You don't need to. Get a peice of Cellophane, put some tape and paper towel around it- nobody has to know !" I smiled. She nodded and smirked cheekily.<p>

**Back home :)**

**2 Weeks after the holiday :)**

(Alice, Jasper, Renee and Carlisle are in the Cullen house. Renee and Carlisle are downstairs talking. Godknows where Alice is. Jasper is upstairs in the shower. Everybody else is out hunting in Alaska)

Jasper POV  
>"Alice ! Have you seen my apple shampoo? It's green and it has apples on it !" I shouted out the shower.<br>" Is the gayest sentence ever !" Renee shouted from downstairs. The hot water ran and I growled. I grabbed a towel, throwing it around my waist as I searched the bathroom.  
>" Carlisle ? Have you seen it ?" I shouted again.<br>" Jasper !" Alice chimed, walking in the bathroom. I stummbled and she covered her eyes. " Here ! I found it in Emmetts shower. " She giggled, holding it out to me. I smirked and took it from her hand.  
>" Thank you. What was it doing in Emmett's shower ?" I asked, jumping back into the shower.<br>" I don't know. But hurry up. I have something to show you." She giggled, closing the door over gently.

I stood still with the shampoo in my hand. I quickly jumped into action. Washing my hair as fast as I could.  
>" Jasper ! Come on ! I'm waiting !" Alice sung. I rinsed my head quickly and jumped from the shower, pulling the towel back round me.<br>" One minute pumpkin !" I shouted, trying to find my clothes.  
>" I have your clothes FYI !" She giggled. I stopped searching and pulled on my pair of boxers from the floor. I dropped the towel and went into the room. The ice-blue and white room.<br>" Prince Charming... Has arrived !" I smiled, taking my clothes from her lap. She smiled and stood up as I got changed.  
>" Come here a minute. " She whispered, inviting me over to the door. I pulled my shirt over my head and went over, a small smirk on the side of my face. She tiptoed and ran her fingers up and down my torso like Bladerunner. " I have an idea. It involves you." She whispered into my ear, her other hand playing with my wet hair. I smiled a large smile and she giggled.<br>" Its a dare Jasper. " She spoke, slowly seducing me.

Carlisle POV

" I know, I know it's bad. "She laughed, sipping at the wine. I shook my head and hung it, quietly laughing.  
>" Hey guys. Sorry for interupting. " Jasper spoke from the stairs. We both turned and smiled. "Just down for some wine. Do we have any Zinfandel ?" He asked, raiding the fridge.<br>" In the garage. Under the small hatch at the door. Wine Cellar Jasper." I laughed, setting my glass down.  
>" Thanks !" He shouted.<br>" Oh my god ! We get married in 3 months ! Can it be done ? I mean, we've done nothing about it since we came back." She smiled.  
>" Alice is the planner. It'll be done in 2 knowing her." I laughed, watching Jasper bounce back upstairs.<br>" Woah. That's really not long away is it ?" She sighed, leaning back on the couch.  
>" Well... If you think about it... It's not going to take forever to wait. " I joined. She shook her head and turned to me.<p>

We talked about wedding plans for ages.  
>" Oh Flipping F- " She sighed, dropping her head. I looked up from the floor.<br>" What ? What's the matter ?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.  
>" Dress shopping with Alice tomorrow. Oh yay (!) " She trooped sarcastically, raising her fist. I laughed and rubbed the back of her neck with my hands.<br>" It'll be fine !" I promised, flashing her a smile.  
>" Sorry guys for interuppting again. " Jasper smiled, coming down the stairs again. But clad in a vest, boxers and tube socks. " Back for some shots." He smiled. Renees jaw dropped and she hid her eyes. He took a bottle of Absynthe up to his room with two large pint glasses.<br>" Not my fault if you livers fail !" Renee shouted, uncovering her eyes.  
>" What on earth are they doing up there ?" I laughed ,pouring more wine. She shook her head and took a gulp. " Slow down. <em>Your<em> liver will fail." I joked.  
>" Sorry. I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow. " She admitted. I put my hand at her neck again and smiled.<br>" I think you'll survive." I smiled, pressing my lips to hers, quickly interupted.  
>" Sorry again ! " Jasper innocently stated, clad in his boxers and Alice's cream and grey trench coat, fitted at the top and like a skirt at the bottom, completley open. HE was attempting to hold it shut but he was quickly to fail.<br>" For God - Jasper !" Renee laughed ,hiding her face in the cushions.


	14. Chapter 14

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Julia, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Bridesmaids.

(Alice, Renee, Bella, Jules, Rosalie and Luke are in a Dress shop for the Wedding. Renee is pretty bored getting dragged around different Dress shops with Alice. Alices rule is "3 dresses per shop".)

( Julia is Renees little sister by 10 years (Julia is 22, Renee is 32). Jules has long brown hair and light green eyes. Occasionally wears glasses. She is quite small in stature. They re-met at their Dads funeral and have stayed in contact very close since then. She is very quiet and shy, the complete opposite of Renee. She enjoys reading and working-out. She has a stable job and home. She briefly met Reid (30) in a coffee shop when he accidently spilt her coffee with his satchel as he was passing by. He paid for another coffee for her and they hit it off and are now an item. Reid is Jules' _+1 _at the wedding.)

Renee POV  
>" OK Alice. I'm unsure about this." I sighed, looking in the mirror in the changing room. The pastel yellow made my hair look ginger. I didn't like the way the dress showed off my calves but I liked the thin straps. I swung back the black satin curtain and Bella stood up from the row of chairs. Jules had a shocked look on her face, as did Rosalie and Luke. Alice didn't seem bothered.<br>" Alice. I'm not sure. She looks ginger." Bella sighed, crossing her arms.  
>" Right. Well that's the third dress from this place. I know this amazing place on 5th !" Alice squealed.<br>" Alice, sweetie. We're in Forks. Not NewYork." I smiled, going back into the changing room. I slipped the dress off and put it back in the casing. I turned to my my side and looked in the mirror, my hands on my hips. " I have got to work out more!" I sighed, pulling my jeans back on over my newly smoothed legs. I stood back up and put on my t-shirt for a 6th time that day. I came back out with my bag.  
>" Woah. He will never get me outof my clothes that many times in 24 hours !" I smiled.<p>

Luke rolled his eyes and walked out the shop with us all in tow.  
>" Ok Final shop ! You had better find one !" Alice warned me, walking inside first from the pouring May rain. The store was cosy and warm, filled with pure white dresses. No creams. No reds or blues. Just white. Light pink walls where the dresses where. The carpet was a bouncy plush, white carpet. Bright lights on the dresses that celebrities have worn. Each celebrity dress had its own case and 24 carat mannequin.<br>" My name's Susan. I'll be helping you pick out your wedding dress. Now who is the bride?" She asked with a smile. Her black hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail. She had the facial features of Emily Prentiss (Criminal Minds) but the stature of Garcia (Criminal Minds). I was thankfully at the back, but everybody moved and I was just looking at the ground.  
>" Susan " She smiled, holding her hand out to me<br>" Renee " I smiled back, shaking her hand. She brightly giggled and put her arm around me, showing me around.  
>" Our dresses range from $150 to $40,000. We are the highest ranked in Washington. So, what are you looking for ?" She asked me, stopping infront of the most expensive one and the most gorgeous one. The top half looked like the Marylin Monroes dress. Inviting me in with the Empire skirting. Fitted. Boned. . Satin. Full length. Train. Halterneck.<br>" That. " I muttered, pointing at it like I was in a trance.

"It's expensive. Are you sure you have the money? Is something not from the $150 range more in your budget ?" She smiled falsley. I turned to Alice who had a large smile on her face.  
>" Just because I look poor." I smiled, taking the dress off the hook. "Doesn't mean that I am poor." I smiled again, walking over to the humoungus changing room.<br>" Miss ? I'm not sure that will flatter you and your... curves." She smiled.  
>" Leave her alone !" Jules defended. The woman tried to take it from me before I closed over the changing room door. I smiled and sighed.<br>" Just wait." I said, closing the door over and locking it. I held back the tears as I took my clothes of again! I stood into the dress and pulled it up to my assests, taking my brassiere off and pulling the straps over my shoulders. I zipped the small zip under my arm and for once that day, I felt beautiful. I knew this was the dress. I felt like a princess. I kicked off my grubby Converse and I let out a small tear. My phone rang in my bag and I darted for it. 

" Hello?" I smiled, admiring myself in the mirror.  
>" Hey ! Are you having fun ?" Carlisle asked. I sighed and he knew I was crying. "She hasn't been that bad has she ?" He wondered.<br>" No, no ! I found my dress baby. I - Oh my God... Sorry, I'm blabbering" I wept with a smile.  
>" No you're not. Jasper has us doing invites. That's why I'm calling actually. " He honestly admitted.<br>" OK. What's the question?" I asked, feeling the dress against my skin. Running my hands over the single, tiny diamond in the centre of the neck/cleavage.

" Am I inviting your brother ? Simon ? And your Mom ?" He asked, fear in his voice.  
>" Uhmm, Yeah. Why not ? They're my family. I don't want them there but sure." I laughed, my eyes widening.<br>" Renee? You don't seem sure. " He joined.  
>" I am. I am." I lied, hanging up.<p>

" Oh my God." I whispered to myself, unlocking the door and stepping onto the carpet.  
>" Oh. " Luke smiled. I smoothed it over my curves and proved the shop assistant wrong. She stomped off into the Staff only area and I smiled and gave her the salute as her back was turned.<br>" I feel so beautiful! " I squealed, wiping my tears. Alice came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly and I secretly cried into her hair. "Guys. I want to talk about bridesmaids and maid of honours. "I smiled, peeling Al from me. We walked over to the circle of sofas in the centre of the store, huddled around a Marylin Monroe dress that was on a moving disc. It slowly went around and around and around.  
>" OK. My Maid of Honour is going to be my sister. Jules." I smiled over at her. "You three girls are my bridesmaids. Luke ,sweetie... I think your dad has a place for you on his side." I promised. Jules and the girls cried with eachother and Luke had a sad face. " Honey ? What's up ?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.<br>" Dad'll never pick me to be on his side. It's because I'm gay, that's why !" He cried onto my chest. I shook my head and almost cried with him.  
>" Aww honey. Aww baby." I soothed, rocking him back and forth. "He's not homophobic. Believe me. I'll get you either Best Man or 2nd from the front. Trust me." I smiled, kissing his head. I went back over to the changing rooms and took MY dress off and hung it back up in the frosted plastic covering case. I pulled my bra back on, followed by my clothes.<p>

I bought the dress, flashing Susan a smug little smile as I walked out the store.  
>" I love this dress. Capital LOVE." I giggled, the dress lying over my arms. Jules and Bella laughed, Alice stormed behind me, as did Luke. I stopped and turned to them both."What's up with you two ?" I asked. putting my hand on both their shoulders. Luke shrugged from me and ran back down the street.<br>" I'll go after him." Jules smiled, giving Bella her bags. She sprinted down the street after Luke.  
>" Oh no. Luke !" I sighed, hiding my face.<p>

Luke POV  
>I held back the tears as I sprinted. My legs ached but I pushed through.<br>" Luke ! " A figure said, blocking my running. I ran right into him and looked up. His frizzy hair misting his face, a coffee cup in his hand and his watch over his shirt.  
>" Who are you ? Wh- " I stammered, looking at him looking down on me. }<br>" I'm .Reid. You might not remember me. I saved you and your brother when you were a baby." He smiled. He held his hand out for a handshake and I gave him a hug instead. "Luke, Ha! I don't like people touching me. It makes me uneasy." He admitted. I laughed and moved from him.  
>" Sorry. I'm a little upset today." I smiled. He nodded with a grin and patted my shoulder.<br>" What's bothering you ?" He asked, going into the shelter doorway to his right, sitting on the stairs.  
>" My Dad. I'm scared incase he doesn't pick me to be apart of something at the wedding." I sighed, sitting next to him.<p>

" Oh, Luke. Why wouldn't he pick you? You'd be an amazing Best man." He reassured. I sighed and smiled at him.  
>" I'm gay. I don't think my Dad approves of it." I muttered, beginning to bite my nails.<br>" Look, dude. Don''t think like that. He loves you bro. He does." He promised, messing up my hair.  
>" Luke ! Spence !" Auntie Julia sighed, putting her hands on her hips, quickly breathing.<br>" Auntie Julia !" I smiled.  
>" Wait, she's your aunt ?" Reid exclaimed. I nodded and gave her a hug.<br>" Oy vey !" She laughed, scruffing up my hair.  
>" Seriously ! She's you aunt !" He cried. I nodded again with a chuckle. She let go of me and took my hand. " I would never of guessed that dude." He laughed.<br>" The thing you're going to need to do is talk to him. I hear he's 'Nice' !" She laughed. I nudged her.  
>" That's my Dad you're talkin' bout. AND your brother-in-law strangley enough." I smiled.<p>

Auntie Julia left me and went over to .  
>" I'll see you at home." She smiled, kissing him square in the face.<br>" OY VEY ! "I copied, walking up the street with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him.  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Hangover Re-hash

(Frank- Carlisles Dad- is a basic old man. Frozen at age 89. He looks like the old man from UP. He is funny and adorable in Renees view. He has a thin, well-trimmed moustache with thick rimmed glasses. His hair is well kept. Grey in colour but always smooth and is short in stature and quite chubby. He always has to wear a pair of brown or grey slacks and has a belt to hold them up high. He likes his long-sleeves shirts and his woolen brown blazer. He regularly smiles. He has a son (Carlisle) and a daughter (Eve) who is also showing at the wedding)

(The guys are in Vegas :O Shock horror ! Emmett got drunk on the flight back and the wedding is tomorrow. God will he have a hangover!)

(2:30 am)

Jasper POV  
>"I'm not lifting him upstairs! "I whispered to Edward.<br>"I'll help !" He whispered in the dead of the night. The owls were out in the trees causing havock against Emmett's drink-rattled brain.  
>"Shut them up ! For God's sake !" HE shouted, falling through the front door. "Coo'e ! Alice Baby !" He shouted, climbing the carpet covered stairs.<br>" Emmett ! Shut up! They're sleeping !" Luke whispered, trying to hold him back. I hung my head and waited with Edward, Carlisle and Luke.  
>" ! Jasper got built !" Alice screamed, running from the room, running about on the landing. "Bella ! Rosalie !" She panicked, fixing her nightie.<br>" Damn it Emmett !" Carlisle sighed, leaning against the porch beam.  
>"What the Hell are you doing in my house ! Get out or I'll call the cops ! I swear !" She screamed from the top of the stairs, a baseball bat in her hand.<br>" Hellooo... Baby!" Emmett smiled, wrapping his arms around her, followed by him getting knocked over the head with the bat.  
>" Mom! It was Emmett. " Luke sighed, walking over to the living room. She dropped the bat and I laughed hard.<p>

"Nice one !" Carlisle laughed, closing the front door over and locking it. "Fix your shorts. They're all twisted." He smiled. She turned them back like she knew they were twisted.  
>" I knew that." She lied, rolling her eyes whilst she leant on the banister. Emmett stumbled a bit and leaaned against the wall.<br>" Ouch !" HE shouted, holding the back of his head. Renee sighed and walked over to him, hugging him gently.  
>" Sorry I attacked you." She whispered, kissing his head and going back to her room.<br>" I'm sorry I nearlly slept with Alice. " Emmett sighed. Edward ran upstairs and stood firmly next to Bella.  
>" What ?" I exclaimed.<br>" Well, she hugged me and kissed me then ran out screaming the neighbour hood down. Damn she kisses good !" He laughed, walking down the hall.  
>" HE NEARLY SLEPT WITH THAT !" Rosalie screamed, storming after Emmett. Edward and Bella went into the room, closing the door over and locking it.<br>" Oy. We should of stayed another day." Luke sighed from the kitchen, his mouth full of whipped cream.

"Hey !" I sighed, running up the stairs to Alice. "She didn't mean it. She didn't. I swear." I promised, kissing her head. She wept and sighed into my chest.  
>" I understand. I really do. She's just jealous 'cause she's not short." She smiled up at me. I shook my head and kissed her nose. Carlisle cleared his throat and rocked back and forth on his heels.<p>

"Well! This has been fun." He sighed, biting his lip.  
>" You can go now." I smiled. He let out a sigh.<br>" Good. Cause this was getting awkward." He said, walking into the living room.  
>" Come on. Let's get some sleep." I smirked at her.<br>" Baby? You're doing that weird smile where I don't know if you mean what you mean or if you mean something else." She smiled, her arm around my back.  
>" I mean something else." I laughed, closing our door over.<p>

The next day.  
>(2 pm.)<p>

Alice POV  
>"Why is everybody asleep ?" I asked as I sat next to a dozing Renee on the couch.<br>" Because the walls are paper thin !" Bella snapped from the stairs. Jules walked in, her hands full with silver boxes and dress bags.  
>"Why is everybody but you guys asleep ?" She asked.<br>" The walls are paper thin !" Bella nearly screamed. Jules blushed and closed the door, walking over to Renee.  
>" Somebody got lucky!" She chimed.<br>" Yes I did !" Jasper smiled, strolling in from the kitchen.  
>" She ? With him ?" She asked. I shook my head.<br>" Me. With him." I laughed.  
>" I was in the next room !" Bella screamed, running into the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah ! Cause we've never heard you (!) " I shouted.  
>" Not the point ! The point is: We're trying to sleep and you're keeping us from it !" Carlisle said from the recliner. Jasper shook his head as he got back into light snoring. He knelt next to it and put his hands underneath it.<br>" Jazz !"I whispered, shaking my head. HE laughed and flipped the seat right over.  
>" Get up! " We have to go get Granpa !" He smiled, walking out to the car. He didn't move but Renee did.<br>" Afternoon Julia. Excuse me." She smiled hazily. She went out to the car and we watched from the window. She went over to the Mercedes where Jasper was and kicked the wheel gently, still in the middle of a dream.  
>" Fuck off !" She screamed before coming back inside and going up to her room.<p>

Carlisle emerged from under the chair, his trousers and shirt all creased. "Afternoon Julia. If you don't mind. I need to pick up my father at the carehome. " He smiled, smoothing his hair out.  
>" I'm going to get my Dad! I wont be long!" He shouted up to Renee.<br>" You fuck off too !" She muttered at the top of the stairs.  
>" I love you !" HE smiled, leaving and moving in next to Jasper.<br>" So, Julia. " I sighed, going into the kitchen. "What are we doing tonight ?" I asked, pouring some coffee for us both.  
>" I don't know. It's up to her really." She said, coming up behind me.<br>" No it's not! You are the Maid of Honour. You call the shots here !" I protested. We sat at the dining table and sipped the coffee, exchanging ideas.  
>" I'm just saying Alice. It's a little weird to take her to a club. She's 32. " Julia sighed.<br>" What's wrong with being 32 ?" She asked, from behind us.  
>" Oh I'm gonna die !" She whispered, turning to her big sister.<p>

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend- I swear !" Jules panicked.  
>" You just basically said I was old !" She sighed, walking into the yard. "Just because you're 22 !" She screamed from outside.<br>" I just had to pick that moment!" She cursed herself, going after her. The doorbell went but I didn't want to answer. I would miss the action. I caved and was halfway there when it opened. Gucci suitcases piled ontop of eachother. "Evie's here !" She squealed, her arm out high. She was clad in large black platform heels and a strappy knee high black dress. " The shoes: Gucci. The dress: Dolce&Gabanna. The necklace: Daniel Swarovski. The sunglasses: Victoria Beckham. The purse: Prada" She beamed, stepping inside the house, taking her sunglasses off, revealing her crystal blue eyes.  
>" Auntie Eve !" I giggled, giving her a large cuddle.<br>" My favourite neice !" She squealed back.  
>" I'm sorry ! I'm just stressed ! I'm sorry Jules !" Renee sighed, giving her sister a hug in the kitchen.<br>" Who is that ?" Eve asked mockingly.  
>" My new Step Mom and My new Auntie." I smiled.<p>

"Oh." She said, sounding disturbed.  
>" Oh Hi. Alice ? Who is this in my house ?" Renee asked warily.<br>" Renee, this is my auntie Eve. My dads sister." I smiled. Renee stuck her hand out for a handshake.  
>" Oh, you're a shaker. How cute. You know, I have a guy in New York who could clear those freckles and crows feet up in seconds !" Eve smiled.<br>" Oh. Thanks for that." Renn smiled, silently praying for a piano to fall from the sky.  
>" So, where's my dress ?" Eve asked, looking in the living room quickly.<br>" Oh, um. We didn't get you one. That's kinda my fault." I admitted, looking at her.  
>" Why not Alice ?" She asked as soon as Grandpa, Carlisle and Jasper showed.<br>" One moment." I smiled, going over to them.

"Eve ?" Carlisle asked, dropping Granpas case.  
>" Carlton !" She giggled, running to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.<br>" Carlisle. " He corrected hugging her back. Renee stood, anger still building from what Eve said. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years !" HE exclaimed, peeling from her grasp. Jules came into veiw with a smile.  
>" And this must be your little fiancee!" She giggled, pushing Renee out the way, wrapping her arms around Julia.<br>" Uhhm, no. That's my fiancee." He smiled, walking over to Renee, wrapping his arm around her.  
>" Oooooooh. Crows Feet! " She giggled again. "I;m happy for you!" She smiled, not even making eye contact with them." Anyway ! Alice? My dress ?" She asked. "Never mind. Wheres the bathroom here ?" She asked.<br>" Upstairs, first door on the left." Renee smiled through gritted teeth.  
>" You've not told her she's not a bridesmaid?" Carlisle whispered.<br>" No. She's scary." She whispered back, walking upstairs to her room again.

"Uhh. I'll make you one. The store wont be able to ship yours out on such short notice!" I admitted.  
>" But I'm Eve Barbera Cullen. Owner of Southhampton Country Club! They can't say no." She smiled at the top of the stairs, seeming hopeful.<br>" I know, I know. I'll get you one !" I promised, running upstairs to my room, breaking out the sewing machine.

Renee POV  
>I hung the dress up on the back of the bathroom door. I smoothed it out with my hands. My pale, freckly hands. For once I felt genuinley hurt. I was called old. That Eve character proved it by mentioning crows feet. I sat on the bed, flicking through binders and binders of plans. Julia (M.O.H) would walk first with Jasper(B.M), followed by Rosalie with Luke, then Alice with Emmett and Bella with Edward. I had to find a place for Frank and Eve.<br>" Knock. Knock!" He said from the door, making me jump from my freckly skin.  
>" Damn it Edward !" I laughed, clearing a space on the bed.<p>

" You sleep on that ?" He asked, sitting crosslegged.  
>" No. I sleep under it." I smarted out. HE flicked through several HomeBride magazines before I spoke again. "I'm not sure I'm ready to get married again Edward. I really don't know. " I began to hyperventilate. I felt beads of sweat come from my forehead. I got up from the bed and started pacing. "Oh God ! Oh God !" I sighed, breathing in and out heavily. "I'm having a panic attack !" I said.<p>

" Oh. Well. Calm down !" He tried to soothe.  
>" I can't calm down. That's why it's called a panic ATTACK!" I snapped, looking at my dress several times. " I can't wear that ! I can't !" I said to myself several times<br>"You're strong. You're independant. You wont miss the sex! He sure didn't. "He trued to calm.  
>" What ? Is this the best time ?" I asked, hanging my dress back in the very back of the wardrobe.<br>" Well. When he got married the first time... It was so quiet at night, I could hear the woman at Quiznos thoughts ! And she's in New York !" HE said, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
>" Damn it Edward. I don't want to know. I'm scared incase it happens again !" I sighed, moving from him and over into the bathroom.<br>" It wont. It wont !" He said through the door. I shook my head and looked in the mirror, smoothing out my wrinkles with my fingers. " I promise you ! Open the door ?" He said, chapping the door. I slammed by hands onto the sink and turned, unlocking the door and walking into a wall of white. My dress. "Wear me! Wear me!" Edward was laughing in a mocking tone.

"Get outta here !"I smiled, taking the dress by the hanger. "I don't want it to get ruined." I smiled, putting it back in the wardrobe. I screamed a high pitch scream as I saw the stain on the back. A large, black stain at the bottom. I knelt on the floor and tears fell.  
>" What's up? What happened ?" Edward asked, rushing knocked at the door.<br>" Renn? Can I come in ?" He asked, going to open the door.  
>" No! Don't come near me right now !"I said, knowing I was hurting his feelings. "Can you tell Alice I can't go out tonight ?" I asked.<br>" Sure. " He sighed, walking back downstairs. I sighed and slouched next to the door.  
>" We can fix this ! We can !" Edward smiled, sliding the window up. "Come on." He smiled, zipping the dress back up in the case. I smiled and climbed out the window first onto the slanted roof. He handed me the dress and I balanced. He went first down to the edge and hung on the drainpipe, swinging back and forth onto the porch barrier. He jumped and landed on the grass, indicating for me to throw the dress. I held it in my hands and gave the case a quick kiss before launching it down to him.<br>" Got it !" He whispered, lying it onto the grass. " Jump!" He whispered again. I shook and went to the edge, losing my footing and flying right off the edge. I was thankfullycaught feet from hitting the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Hangover Re-hash

(Frank- Carlisles Dad- is a basic old man. Frozen at age 89. He looks like the old man from UP. He is funny and adorable in Renees view. He has a thin, well-trimmed moustache with thick rimmed glasses. His hair is well kept. Grey in colour but always smooth and is short in stature and quite chubby. He always has to wear a pair of brown or grey slacks and has a belt to hold them up high. He likes his long-sleeves shirts and his woolen brown blazer. He regularly smiles. He has a son (Carlisle) and a daughter (Eve) who is also showing at the wedding)

(7pm)

Renee POV  
>" For God sake !" I wept outside the shop, looking at the closing times.<br>" Look, it's alright, come on." HE said, wrapping his arms around me.  
>" This was her doing ! She didn't go to the bathroom! She went and sabotaged my chance at happiness." I growled, taking my dress and walking back home.<br>" You can't walk. It's miles away !" He warned.  
>" I have money for a cab !" I shouted, hailing one. I climbed in the back and gave him the address. Anger brewed inside of me as we pulled up.<br>" $50. " He smiled. I handed him it and stood out in the rain, my sweatclothes getting soaked. He drove off and I ran up to the house, slamming open the front door. Polite laughter was in the kitchen/living room area and I shut the door over. I carried the dress in my hands, walking closer to the laughing.  
>" Yes. She's, she's something Dad. Special." Carlisle laughed, just as I opened the door, a small hell burning in my eyes.<br>" Special's right." Eve laughed, sipping at her drink. I gritted my teeth and slammed the dress on the table.

" Renn? What's goin' on ?" He asked innocently, coming over to me, his hand on my shoulder, totally oblivious to his sisters doing. I zipped open the bag and held the dress infront of them all. "Woah. That's... That's gorgeous!" He gasped. I nodded and turned it, lifting up the back.  
>" Black, liquid, eyeliner ! This was her doing! "I said, staring at her.<br>" Oh yeah. Specials right bro." She smiled. I kept looking at her for a few minutes and she stood up. "Yeah fine ! I done it ! You're just way out of his league." She said.  
>" Hey !" Carlisle said, taking my dress.<br>" He's my little brother. I want what's best for him." She faked, patting his shoulder. I nodded and raised my eyebrows as I took out my earrings. I gave them to Carlisle too, followed by my phone and necklace.  
>" Really ?" I smiled, smacking her right in the jaw with my fist. "I will never get this cleaned for tomorrow ! NEVER! Stay the fuck away from me ! Stay the fuck away from my dress !" I shouted, smiling kindly at everybody who was in awe. I took the earrings, the necklace, the phone and the dress from Carlisle before I went upstairs. I threw the dress onto the floor and lay ontop of the magazines and binders. <p>

(11 pm)

I had cried myself to sleep and woke up when it was pitch black and raining. Thunder was going off. That's what woke me.

My dress was gone off the floor and the house was empty. Nobody was in. Not even Luke or Edward. "Hello ?" I shouted through the house when I heard a noise. I grabbed Carlisles bat and held it above my shoulders, walking into every room. I went downstairs slowly, looking in the office and the living room. The kitchen light was on and I firmly held the bat, going for the handle. I opened it up and shut my eyes.  
>" Get out !" I screamed, still holding the bat.<br>" Oh my God ! " He said. I peeked out my eye and wished I hadn't. My sister was grinding against like there was no tomorrow.  
>" Sorry !" I muttered, going back into the hall, closing the door over. I shivvered and dropped the bat to my side. "I'm going mad!" I said to myself, beginning to walk up the stairs. The front door opened and I held the bat high with a scream.<br>" Renee ! Calm the fuck right down ! It's only me !" Rosalie sighed, her hands above her head. She was clad in a long black dress., Strapless but with red Stilettos.  
>" Sorry ! Sorry! You look nice." I sighed, reaching the top of the stairs.<br>" Thanks. Why is the kitchen light on ?" She asked, her voice disappearing.  
>" 'Cause my sister's- Never mind. Find out for yourself." I smiled, closing the door over and waiting for the scream.<p>

"Renee ! Get down here !" She demanded in shock. I giggled and went out into the hall, hiding my face. " wasn't chewing chewing gum !" She sighed, having a mini fit.  
>" What do you mean ?" I asked daringly.<br>" OK. I peeked in the kitchen. They were talking. She had the gum- !" She cursed, another fit occuring. I giggled and knelt infront of the banister, looking through the slats.  
>" Ohh pshhhhhhhhhh! That's nothing! "I smiled.<br>" I know. I sleep in the next room !" She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
>" Hey ! " I laughed, going back into my room, sprawling out on my bed. "Something's not right !" I whispered, looking at the duvvet. The magazines were gone and were piled up on the floor next to my white Bow Courts. I wondered and wondered about where my dress was. If there was no dress then there was no shoes ! :( How I loved those shoes.<p>

Carlisle POV  
>(Malibu, California. 1 am)<p>

I ran to the shop and sighed, looking at the times. I looked up at the window above it and hung the dress on the door handle, looking at the ground for stones shortly after.  
>" Carlisle. It's not worth it ! Come on !" Eve sighed at my side, picking the dress from the handle.<br>" Put it down for God's sake! I know what I'm doing !" I snapped, launching the stone at the window. "Hey ! Heeeeeeeeey!" I shouted up to them. " I don't want to talk to you right now."I muttered to Eve.  
>" Do you know what time it is boy ?" The old guy shouted, lifting the window<br>"Yes. Yes I do. This is super urgent !" I begged, unziping the dress case. "I need your assistance in cleaning off this stain!" I begged again, showing him the back of the dress.  
>" Why would you do that to such a beautiful dress!" He shouted.<br>" I don't know. Ask her !" I smiled, looking at Eve with evil eyes. The guy slammed the window down and I nearly lost all hope.

"Come on in. It'll take a while." He said, opening up the door for us, taking the dress from me. I smilled and growled gently at Eve as I took my seat. "Is it silk ?" He asked, putting on his glasses. I shook my head.  
>" Satin." I said, pulling out my phone.<br>" Oh thank God. If it was silk, there would be no way of getting this back." He breathed, taking it into the back room.  
>" You frickin' owe me for this Carlton !" She huffed, playing Doodle Jump on her i-Phone.<br>" No, I don't. You need to apologise. For a big sister, you act like a little coward!" I snapped. "Look, tomorrow she's going for a mani-pedi with the girls before the wedding. Tag along. Make peace for the love of God." I smiled, scrolling for Emmetts number when it popped up with his picture. It vibrated in my hand and I quickly answered.  
>"Carlisle !" He boomed down the phone.<br>"Hi Emmett! What's up ?" I asked, walking outside into the pouring rain.  
>" Did you know Jasper's inviting his Mom and Stepdad ?" He asked, a little infuriated.<br>" Uhhhm, yeah !" I laughed. "They have their own table. And hey ! I invited them!" I protested.  
>" Hey ! Where'd you go ? This party is bouncing !" He shouted.<br>" I went to fix the dress ! Fixing Eves mistakes as always" I leaned against the window. He chuckled and the shop man reappeared."Gotta go bye !" I said, hanging up.

I went back into the shop and he had a large smile plastered on his face.  
>"Have a happy wedding sir." He smiled, handing me the dress back. My jaw fell and I took the dress back. "That'll be $600 bucks." He grinned. I nodded with a smile and pulled out my wallet, emptying the back part.<br>"Take everything !" I laughed, running out the shop.  
>" Carlton ! Wait !" She squealed from behind. I turned with hatred in my eyes.<br>" It's Car-Lisle ! Carlisle ! Like the shopping aisle !" I snapped again. I turned from her and went back to my car down the street.  
>" I'll drive back. Make it up to you !" She shouted.<br>" Not my Merc, no !" I shouted back.  
>" It's just a car" She said coming up behind me. I snorted and turned.<br>" It's not just a car. It's my baby. It's my sexy car." I defended, wiping some of the rain droplets from the top of it.  
>" Would Alice let me drive her Porsche ? I need a ride to get to the wedding in." She innocently smiled, climbing in the passenger seat.<br>" You're joking right ?" I smiled, putting the dress in the back. She shook her head and I laughed, driving onto the freeway.

"Alice loves her car. Maybe more than Jasper." I sighed, moving into the fastlane.  
>" I can see why. I mean the hair-do... Wooh !" She laughed.<br>" Hey ! He's attractive...To Alice...And some gay guys from the beach when we were on holiday but that's not the point !" I protested.  
>" Yeak OK (!) " She smiled.<br>" And R-Never mind ! My point is: I hate you!" I shouted, changing subject.

" And I love you too little brother !" She squealed, pinching my cheek. "Mum loved me more than you." She whispered.  
>" What ? No she didn't !" I argued. She nodded. I took one hand from the wheel and punched her arm dead. " She loved us equally !" I sighed.<p>

An hour of silence passed, except for the hum of the engine.  
>" I hate you " She sighed.<br>" Rot in Hell." I said, turning into Seattle.  
>" I can't believe you chose white and cream as your theme. OMG. Get with the program." She smiled. I sighed and hung my head.<br>" It was a mutual descision. Simple colours. It's peach actually !" I smiled. Thankfully, within about 15 minutes we had reached the house again.

I shoved the door open harshlly,Eve close behind. The desire to crack her neck was painfull.

"I mean honestly, I bet she can't even fuc-" I cut her off

"Shut the hell up !" I snapped. I heard footsteps run out the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder. Jasper and Emmett standing there, confused.

"Emmett, Jasper ! Give your Aunt a big cuddle" Eve said fakely, both boys looked scared out their wits.

"Ummm I'll pass only because I don't like you" Emmett replied, shivering. Eves jaw dropped,

"And I'll pass 'cause I don't know what kind of foul disease I could catch from hugging you" Jasper added a snarky smile on his face.

"Uh from me? Have you seen your wife? " Eve snapped. I tilted my head.  
>I looked over to Jasper who looked ready to fucking break her. I nodded at Emmett who grabbed onto him sharply.<p>

"Let me go !" Jasper growled,

"Look what you did. Look at what you've done you idiotic cow !" I growled. I heard a gasp as light feet ran down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder noticing Alice run over to Jasper quickly, his eyes pitch black.

"What did you do ?" Alice shrieked, looking straight at Eve who tried to look innocent. I watched Alice closely as Alices body language changed. I took a step back stepping out of the firing line. Alice was in front of Eve in a second, the tiny pixie squaring up to a gigantic bufoon was quiet funny.

"You" She started, "Do this everytime you come here. You do this to him, she bullies him. You ruin him. You! Ohh ,you are such a bad person. No heart, no soul... just darkness"

I flinched as Eve slapped Alice square on. I noticed Jasper thrash against Emmett.

"Ali, princess you alright ?" I asked, she nodded.I smirked as alice tackled eve to the floor, holding her face into the ground, muffling Eves screams,

"Alice, Alice stop !" I shouted. She looked at me scared. I nodded smiling. She got up willingly, letting Eve up. Jasper was finally let go. I moved forward, carefully stepping infront of Eve but my eyes widened as Jasper grabbed Alice first, hugging her tightly, mummering something to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Hangover Re-hash con't

(Frank- Carlisles Dad- is a basic old man. Frozen at age 89. He looks like the old man from UP. He is funny and adorable in Renees view. He has a thin, well-trimmed moustache with thick rimmed glasses. His hair is well kept. Grey in colour but always smooth and is short in stature and quite chubby. He always has to wear a pair of brown or grey slacks and has a belt to hold them up high. He likes his long-sleeves shirts and his woolen brown blazer. He regularly smiles. He has a son (Carlisle) and a daughter (Eve) who is also showing at the wedding)

Carlisle POV

" Did I fucking forget to fucking mention: Stay the fuck away from this family ?" She shouted from the banister, sleep in her eyes. "Carlisle, I'm sorry that you had to hear that 'cause she's your sister... She had to hear it. " She sighed, going to the first step. I shook my head with a smile.  
>" Oh. Right, 'cause you're part of this family ?" Eve started.<br>" Alright! Outside ! Come on !" Julia began, shooing her out onto the porch. "Let's go. You and I are going to talk." She smiled, staying calm.  
>" I'm not going to be spoken to by a high-school drop-out." Eve said, walking back inside, over to the office. Renee imitated snapping her neck before going back into her room, probablly falling asleep. Eve slammed the office door over and Emmett ploded back upstairs, Alice and Jasper in tow.<br>" What a handful. And an armfull." Julia laughed from myside. "Have you seen it on her ?" She asked, taking the hanger from me. I shook my head simply. "Have you seen anything she's wearing ?" She asked. I shook my head again. " Not even the garter ?" She exclaimed.  
>" Not even that." I laughed, climbing the stairs. "Hey. Keep it down."I smiled at her. She nodded and saluted, going back into the living room. I chuckled to myself and went into the bedroom, closing the door over quietly, ensuring I didn't wake her.<br>" Don't worry about it. I'm awake." She whispered, switching the bedside lamp on. A can of cheese-in-a-can and whipped cream was next to her, the Stephen King novel next to them.  
>" Why aren't you asleep? It's a long day ahead of you." I smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking my shoes and tie off.<p>

" I just can't sleep. It's going to be one of those nights. Your sister's just pissed me off. " She sighed, filling herself up on cheese.  
>" She pissed me,Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Your sister and probablly my Dad off." I smirked, leaning back.<br>" I'm not scared. I have two questions. Actually ! I'm so scared incase I mess up Carlisle. I really am!" She panicked.  
>" Please not another panic attack. What's the questions ?" I asked, turning to look at her. She sighed and filled her mouth with cream this time.<br>" I don't know if I'm meant to wear my engagement ring or not. " She blushed, hiding under the duvet.  
>" You're worried about that? Renn, it doesn't matter. I bet you'll still look amazing." I smiled, trying to charm her all over gaain. "And the other question ?" I asked, peeling to covers from her.<br>" Will you stand me up ? Will you run a mile ?" She asked, a little scared and panicky again. " Oh God, you'll run ! You will !" She said, jumping from the bed because I wouldn't comment straight away.  
>" Renee. I would never, ever, ever even let it cross my mind !How can I convince you that I'll be there ?" I asked, standing infront of her, my hand son her shoulders.<br>" Uhhh... "She began, a little confused.

Jasper POV  
>(5am, 2 hours since Renee was asked about convinsing. It's pitch black except for the light in the hall)<br>"Alice ! Alice !" I whispered, nudging the hell out of her arm.  
>" Jasper ? Jasper ?" She copied, rolling over to face me.<br>" Can you hear that ?" I asked, lifting my head from the pillow.  
>" What ? I don't hear anything !" She whispered, copying my actions.<br>" Exactly. For once this house is quiet at night !" I sighed with a smile.  
>" You wern't saying that last night." She muttered, rolling onto her side, facing away from me. My jaw fell and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.<br>" Yeah, well guess what? Neither were you." I smiled. SOmebody banged on the wall.  
>" Shut the fuck up Jasper !" Emmett or Edward shouted.<p>

" I'm not making any noise !" I shouted back.  
>" Somebody fucking is !" They both shouted. I shrugged and said nothing back.<br>" Maybe it's Julia !" Rosalie said through the walls.  
>" Maybe it's my mom! "Bella joined. Alice got out of bed and kicked the wall, a small dent on the wall.<br>" Alice ? Hon? What's that ?" I asked, tilting my veiw.  
>" I dented the wall. Sick, sick, sick ima-" She stopped and stared.<br>" Al ? What'd you see ? Babes ?" I asked, feeling strong sadness and anger coming from her.  
>" Oh my God. That son of a bitch !" She whispered, going out into the hall. I followed her out and she was at Renees bedroom door. She turned on her heels and skipped back down to the room, passing me. " Fuck! Get in here !" She demanded quietly, closing the door over.<p>

"Alice ! It's dark. I don't like it." I sighed, feeling around for her. "I got your arm. It's OK now. I wont lose you." I laughed.  
>" Jasper. I'm telling you this once because this is a serious situation. That is not my arm! " She snapped. I retracted my hand and kept it at my side. I struggled to pull the words out from my embarassment.<br>" Sorry babe." I whispered. "What's the matter ?" I asked, sitting on the bed.  
>" Charlie was there." She sighed, sitting on my lap. " Not in there but I busted my hump on making sure that he ain't there Jazz !" She almost wept.<br>" It's OK. Subjective. Keep her from Charlie. I smiled, blowing raspberries on her neck.  
>" Jasper ! Stop it, I swear !" She giggled.<br>" OK. Fine. What made you come back down here so quickly then ?" I asked, turning to the matress with her still on my lap. She didn't say anything and I rolled her onto the bed. "Come on then." I smiled.  
>" Well. They were sleeping so I didn't want to wake them to tell them about what I saw. That's all." She said, ruffling the back of my hair.<br>" Alice ?" I pressed, lying down next to her.  
>" Fine ! They had - well not just, I would give it 30 minutes. " She laughed to herself.<br>" What ?"  
>"They're asleep ! I'm going to sleep too... You do what you want." She giggled, sliding under the duvet and going to sleep.<p>

The Next Morning. _(11 am)(24th of July.)  
>( The chicks are at the salon, spending a fortune on looking gorgeous. The guys are still in bed.)<em>  
>Renee POV<br>The theme from Buffy the Vampire Slayer blasted from my phone and I had to go into the back room, my hair in rollers, leaving the photgrapher with the chicks.  
>" Hello ?" I smiled, looking in the dingy mirror on the back of the door.<br>" Hey ! When's this wedding at ?" Jasper asked down the phone. I sighed with a smile and rubbed my eyes.  
>" About 2. Should you not know this by now ?" I chuckled.<br>" You're the one who just said 'About 2'!" He joined with the laughter.  
>" Fine ! Quarterpast 2 !" I smirked.<p>

"Anyway ! Alice dented your wall by the way." He said before quickly hanging up. I gritted my teeth and put my phone back in my pocket befor going back to see them all.  
>" You broke my wall ?" I asked, sitting in the seat next to her infront of the mirror.<br>" Only 'cause Bella freaked me out by something." She defended, pointing at Bella who didn't notice we were talking about her.  
>" What did she say exactly ?" I asked, waiting for the woman to take th ecurler things out. I cringed and hid my face as the camera flashed again.<br>" Nothing important. " She kindly smiled, burying her face into a GoodHousekeeping magazine.

I shrugged it off and she brushed my hair out, getting rid of the knots at the end. It looked exactly the same!  
>" It looks fabulous !" She smiled at me in the mirror, spraying a mammoth amount of hairspray onto it. <em>I could of done this myself!<em> I cursed myself. _I could of just brushed it._

"That's nice Mom !" Bella smiled, a strange look in her eye. She felt exactly the same as me.  
>"I love it. Thank you !" I squealed like an actress in a commercial.<br>" I'm glad you do !" She smiled, walking over to the register, allowing me to pay for mine whilst I waited on the others. "$85 please ?" She chimed, opening the register. I nodded and searched through my purse for my wallet. I handed over my Visa and she took it from that. She handed it back to me and I had a burning question/  
>"Would you mind if they used your bathroom to change into their dresses ?" I asked, an innocent smile on my face.<br>" That's absolutley fine ." She smiled. The camera went behind me and I turned to see all the girls in a big huddle in their velour tracksuits and uggs.  
>" It's Higgenbotham." I smiled back. She nodded and put her hand on her heart.<br>" My apologies. I think I'm getting mixed up with a Swan." She giggled, going into the back.

"You guys are allowed to get changed here. " I smiled about to go out to the car to get their dresses.  
>" What about you? "Rosalie started. I stopped and I put my hand at my forehead. "You've forgotten your own dress haven't you !" She laughed, getting the dye rinsed from her hair.<br>" Don't worry, I can fix this ! I can !" I stated, throwing Bella my purse. I ran out to the Range, quickly unlocking it and pulling the dresses from the back. I locked it up again and walked into the shop where I got the fright of my life.  
>" What happened to your hair ?" I almost screamed, lying the dresses ontop of the sofa thing.<br>" I don't know. It was mean to be blonde. My roots were coming in and now it's this !" Rosalie broke down in tears and the hairdressers didn't know what to do.  
>" It's alright . We'll dry it and get another <em>blonde<em> dye into it. " Sarah smiled. I nodded and put my hand onto my heart, feeling the beat of it.  
>" Look, I'm going to get my dress. I hope this is sorted by the time I get back" I warned the staff before running back into the street, unlocking the car a third time that day.<br>" Congratulations." He whispered beside me, making me jump forward into the side of the car with fear.  
>"What do you want ? "I snapped, climbing into the drivers seat.<br>"Just wanted to see you before you got married. " He smiled, looking through the open window to me. I looked at the clock and I had an hour until the wedding.

" Yeah, OK (!) What do you want Charlie !" I demanded, about to switch the ignition on. He pulled the door open and I turned in my seat towards him.  
>" You're choosing wrong !" He sighed, his hand on my knee. I shook my head and went to turn, his hand forced at my neck. "You are !" He whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I shrugged from him with sin now hanging over me.<br>" Leave me alone !" I wept, closing the door over.  
>" I'll see you in a few hours." He smiled, walking back down the street. I sighed and closed my eyes over before starting the engine. I listened to he cooling hum of the engine and I opened my eyes, seeing him standing there with a depressed look in his golden eyes and my dress in his hands. He was already dressed in his smart suit. He dumped the dress on the hood of the car and walked up the side walk, his hands curled into fists. I stepped out the car and threw the dress inside before running up the street after him.<br>" Carlisle !" I sighed as I stopped, sighting him.  
>" What ? I don't want to talk to you right now." He said turning. I sighed and wiped tears from my eyes.<br>" It was nothing ! I swear !" I said. He laughed but didn't look at me or smile.  
>" It didn't look like nothing ! It looked like you guys were back on !" He snapped, walking away from me.<br>" I'm not - We're not ! - You don't trust me. I knew it ! You never did!" I screamed, walking the other way.

We said nothing and I was thankfully back at the car, the girls all outside in the sun, clad in their light peach dresses. Strapless and floorlength. Boned at the top half and a small train at the back. I teared up at the sight of them.  
>" You look gorgeous" I smiled at them all, their hair all loosely curled and light, natural make up on their faces. Eve had an evil grin on her face.<br>" How did he taste? Paid ?" She giggled, walking back inside. I growled and followed after her.  
>" What ! "I almost screamed. She said nothing and looked around still smiling.<br>" Not a damn thing !" She lied with a giggle.  
>" You set him up ! You set us both up !" I sighed, walking her into a wall. "How ? How did you plan it ?" I demanded. She giggled again and I peered my eyes.<br>" I got hold of Charlie. Phoned my brother. Paid Charlie to kiss you when Carlisle was halfway down the street and Bob's your Sister." She smiled, walking away.  
>" Go take pictures of the guys for a change!" Alice sighed. " Leave the female one here !".<br>I laughed and turned to Bella who had her phone out. The photgrapher slipped out the door.  
>" Did you get it Baby ?" I smiled walking over to her. She nodded and evily grinned at Eve.<br>" Caught red-handed. Face !" She smiled, going outside and up the street to Carlisle. Rosalie handed me my dress from the car and I turned to her.

" Too bad. " I smiled, walking past her and into the bathroom with my dress. I kicked my shoes off and Alice knocked at the door.  
>" Hey. Here's your shoes" She said. I unlocked the stall and opened it up, taking the shoes from her. She skipped over to the sinks and sat next to them as I shut the door over and quickly changed. " Hey. That Eve's a real bitch. I hate her even though she's my aunt." She sighed heavily as I slipped the dress straps over my bare shoulders.<br>" Yeah. I'm not to keen on her either. She's a little much." I joined, stepping out onto the tiled bathroom floor infront of Alice. She brightly smiled as I slipped y shoes on and stood up straight before collecting my clothing.  
>" That's nice on. It suits you." She charmed, folding my clothes properly.<br>" Thanks Alice. " I whispered, pulling her into a hug. " I'm so happy that you're going to be my family."  
>" Awww. I'm glad you're going to be my new Step-Mom." She giggled, still hugging me. The photgrapher came in and disturbed us yet again. We stood with our hands around eachothers backs, smiling brightly.<br>" Hey. Can I tell you a secret ?" I smiled, looking down at her with her curled hair.  
>" What's up ?" She asked, about to walk back into the salon.<br>" I like you most." I laughed.  
>" Out of me and Rosalie or me out of everybody ?" She asked.<br>" Out of you and Rosalie." I smirked, going outside again.

"Oh Woah !" They all muttered.  
>" You look fat " Eve tried to offend. I smiled at her and walked over to her. I gave her a hug against her will.<br>" Beleive me. If you cross me again I will slaughter you and frame your insides !" I whispered, smiling at her.  
>" I hate you" She whispered.<br>" I hate you too" I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Master of Puppets by Metallica - All rights to them ! Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Hangover Re-hash con't

(Tom- Renee's bestest friend. He is the same age and is as camp as Alan Carr. Renee has helped him through tough same-sex relationships and they enjoy spending time with eachother. Tom is tall and bulky like Emmett. He has glasses which cover his dreamy brown eyes and he has short cropped, light brown has several small, novelty tattoos all around his body... Eg. A small devil on the back of his neck and a leprechaun on his left wrist and several smooch tattoos in various places of his body. Renee and Tom often go on men hunts when they go shopping together in Port Angeles and Seattle. He is tolerable to gay jokes and he often joins in on them. )

One shot time !  
>When Charlie proposed &amp; When Carlisle met Renee<br>Renee- 21. Charlie- 22. Carlisle-23. Bella-5. It's the year 2000  
>All in Renee POV<p>

Renee POV  
>" Charlie ! Where's the 5 inch brush ?" I asked, looking through the bag full of painting credentials as Charlie called the.<br>" It's out on the porch. Next to my foot." He chuckled. I slammed the bag back onto the sheeted living room floor. I walked my dungareed ass out onto the cold, mid-suer Forks porch, about to re-paint the outside of the house.  
>" Renee. I love you. Always have and I always always will. Would you ever do me the honour of becoming my wife ? " HE asked randomly. " I'm proposing,baby. I am." He smirked at me.<br>" Oh Honey ! I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to say no, baby. I don't think we're ready." I sighed, kissing his cheek before continuing.  
>" Hey !" A broad Englishman shouted from behind as I begun my way around the doorframe. I spun on my heels to see him bouncing up the steps. His blonde hair reflecting off the sunlight. He was a muscly man but it was covered in a blue cotton shirt, the sleeved rolled up 34 style. His biceps nearly busted from his shirt.

My mouth watered but I bucked up as he shook Charlies hand.  
>" I'm Charlie." He smiled, resuing painting.<br>" Carlisle " He smiled at me, taking my hand into his and gently kissing the back of my paint-covered hand.  
>" Charmer. " I smirked, snapping back from my fantasy. "I mean... Uhh... I'm Renee. Nice to meet you." I said metaphorically kicking myself. " I guess I'm your new neighbour. I mean- We're your new neighbour !" I smirked, continuing with the painting.<br>" Yeah. Where abouts do you work Carlisle? Society? Business ?" Charlie pressed, flicking me with paint playfully. I scowled and done it back.  
>" I'm a doctor. I work at the hospital." He smiled directly at me. I grinned at him, trying my best not to flirt. "What about you guys ?"<br>" I don't work- I mean I have a few Nursing courses under my mothering belt but I'm never accepted." I smiled. "Sorry. I really should stop talking and go back to painting. I'm gonna do that !" I smiled, turning and going red. I leaned my forehead on the wall and smiled brightly to myself, biting my lip as he spoke again.  
>" What about you Charlie ?" He asked. Velvet voice !<p>

"I'm a Cheif." He spoke, taking the thunder from Carlisle's voice.  
>" Shh... Honey... Shh... Let Carlisle tell us about himself." I stopped them conversing, turning to them both and sliding down the wall next to our old German Shepherd Braxton.<br>" Well... I'm a doctor. Originally from London. I'm 32. I own a private residence. I work out. I'm widowed. I have 5 children. I'm a Leo. 28th of July. I enjoy sports; Baseball, Rugby, Tennis, Cricket, hockey, track." He smiled at us both. I clapped Braxton and he let out a whine. "That's it. That's the story of Carlisle." He sighed, leaning against the porch beam.  
>" I have a baby ! "I smiled, standing back up straight. "And here she comes now. Hey Bella, sweetie. This is Carlisle, your new neighbour." I smiled, giving her a quick hug when she reached the bottom of the house stairs.<br>" Hi Carlisle. I'm Bella. We're going to be friends. I like you !" She smiled, hugging at his legs.  
>" Bella, sweetie, do you want to help me get iced-tea for our guest ?" I asked, taking her hand and walking into the kitchen.<br>" I'm wanna get the dog water. He's thirsty Mom." She smiled, grabbing her disney princess bowl and handing it up to me at the sink. "  
>" OK, ." I laughed, running the tap until it was freezing.<br>" I'm getting Uncle Carlisle a watch for his birthday !" She smiled. I nodded and giggled.  
>" A watch? That's nice. Where are you going to get the money ?" I asked, handing her the bowl.<br>" I got some feelers out Mom." She said, walking out to the porch, putting the bowl infront of Braxton but not before petting him.

I smiled at my little girls knowledge at the tiny age of 5. I focused on the veiw straight through from the kitchen to the porch across the street at my new neighbours house. The guys let out a mighty chuckle with eachother and they both began painting, but I couldn't keep still when I saw his blue covering, draped over the porch. This time I actually felt myself drooling. I wiped the corner of my mouth and turned to the large set of shelves piled high with glasses and plates. I reached up high for the tumbler and my fingers just dragged it from the shelf, close to smashing off the floor. A bulky hand caught it, inches from the ground. He straightened back up and handed me the glass.  
>" Here." He smiled, setting it onto the kitchen table. I smiled back and went over to the refridgerator, bending over to get a carton of iced-tea. He walked behind me and pinged at my underwear at the side. I stood up straight, my face a deep pink.<br>" Did you just ping at my gstring ?" I asked, setting the carton on the table, batting my eyelashes.  
>" Yeah. I did. And you didn't mind." He smirked playfully.<br>" How do you know ?" I asked, pouring some tea out.  
>" Because we're still talking about it." He said. I raised my eyebrow with a smile.<br>" Fair enough. I found it different." I giggled, handing him his glass.

He took it but set it down on the table with a large grin on his face. I got lost in the sights of his rippling abs. He took my two hands from the top of the chair and set them under his pecs. "There. Finally." He laughed, walking backwards to the side of the fridge. I didn't move y hands the whole time.  
>" I can't do this. My boyfriend's out there and my daughter is... God knows where she is-" I said before getting cut off with his hands at the bottom of my back. I stumbled closer and I kissed him first, gently biting his lower lip.<p>

Current Time.

**Carlisle POV** (Sorry It's short)  
>I smiled in the mirror as I fixed my corsage and the camera flashed in my face.<br>" You have to love this right ? "I laughed, running my hands through my hair for a third time that day.  
>" Guys ? Can I get one of you all together...Even you Pops ! Come on !" The photo-guy said to my dad as he strolled over to me. I wrapped my arm around Emmett and Lukes back, smiling again for the camera. We disbanded and I sprayed some Hugo onto my suit.<br>" Manly !" I told myself, tying up my shoes as I sat on the edge of the bed in her room.  
>" And just one of you and the best man !" He said, throwing Jasper to my side. I sighed and walked over to the window, my hands infront of me, clasped. The camera flashed again and my phone buzzed. I rushed over to it and it was a voice message. I played it aloud and when it finished I couldn't shut my jaw.<br>"Some family huh ?" The photographer laughed. I scowled at him and Emmett shook his head.  
>" Shut up or your going out that window onto the yard !"He tried to lighten the mood.<br>" Emmett !" I sighed, re-doing my tie.  
>"Well I'm so close ! These flashing lights are annoying me !" He started. I walked over to him with a snarl.<p>

**Renee POV **(They're all in their rooms. The guys are just about to show)  
>" Mom! " I jolted as she burst into my hotel room.<br>" Don't do it !" She panicked. I stood from the bed and turned the TV off.  
>" Why ! Do you not want me to be happy ?" I asked, taking the tiara from the chest of drawers. She only shook her head and slouched on the wicker chair in the corner.<br>" For me ! Please ?" She innocently asked. I shook my head and set the tiara ontop of my wavy hair. "Think of the children ! Their dad's in one house and their mom's in another ! Snap into gear ! Where are you guys going to live with your family !" She demanded, straightening the hair decoration. "And also, the older ones should have their own place." She sighed, smiling.  
>" What older ones ?" I asked, brushing my face with a thin layer of pressed powder.<p>

"The bulky one. The thin, frail one, the blonde one and the gay one that's going with Bella." She said, sounding like it wasn't a big deal.  
>" What about the small, hyper one with the yellow car ? "I demanded against her. She jumped back slightly as I snapped. "What about her ! Huh ? " I sighed again.<br>" She's too young !" She yelled at me. I shoved her gently and went over to the window.  
>" She's 19 ! Wherever Carlisle goes, they go too ! The Cullens are a team ! I'm not going to split them up for your amusement ! I haven'tseen you in 30 odd years and now you show up expecting things to be OK ! I don't want to see you again ! You're not even a mother ! You got pregnant and came back to throw Julia on me ! You wimped out ! I was more of a mother than you ever were !" I screamed. Somebody cleared their throat from the door and I turned. Carlisle was standing in awe- No. Shock.<br>" Why is this soul devouring demon in our room?" He exclaimed, trying to sound as calm as possible. I quietly giggled and looked out the window attepting to hide my happiness.  
>" I'm going to let you two talk. I'll be downstairs." I smirked, hiding my face as I wandered into the hall.<p>

I strolled in my long white dress down to the foyer where the guests were being diverted from the foyer to the secret roomwhere the ceremony was being held.  
>" Hey !" Tom grinned, breaking from the crowd in his campest voice.<br>" Hi ! I don't know what I would do if you wern't here !" I sighed and walked around randomly.  
>" Aww. Shucks. Congratulations !" He chimed, kissing my cheeks, my nose and then once on my lips. I cuddled close to him and sighed. " Tell you what. Man-Hunt, 31st of July. My treat." He laughed, kissing my head. I giggled and nodded.<br>" I'll be married. It'll be wrong." I joked, smiling brightly.  
>" Well... Good Luck. Don't say my name- I know it's tempting before you say I do. I'll be right down the front next to your Mom and Brother." He said, kissing my cheek again and walking over to the doors. " He's yummy !" He whispered, walking inside, flashing me a smile before the doors shut.<p>

I smoothed my hair down several times and wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes.  
>" Hey ! Why are you crying ? " Simon asked from behind. I jolted and turned to him, giving him a hug.<br>" This is forever ! I don't know if I can do this ! I really don't !" I sighed, wiping my eyes on his suit.  
>" Just think of it like this. It'll just be like normal, except you'll be wearing a ring. That's how I last every-frikkin'-day." He sighed, peeling me from him.<br>" Are you ready ?" Julia and Jasper asked. I looked at them both and nodded.

Emmett POV  
>We all stood at the top of the aisle and I noticed Jaspers sparkly hand. He hand the ring on his fingers. I looked across at Julia who was brightly smiling. She had the ring on her finger and I began to panic.<br>"Whats wrong ?" Edward asked,  
>"Did Jasper cheat on Alice ?" I asked. Jaspers head snapped around,<br>"Excuse me ?" He asked. Music fluttered into the room.  
>"Did you cheat on Alice ?" I asked,<br>"No! Why the hell did you think that ?" He replied, his eyebrows furrowed.  
>"The ring " I stated<br>"That's the ring for Renee. I've to hold onto it for Carlisle. Julia is doing the same thing" he added, I nodded.  
>"My bad dude" I whispered as I watched the girls dance down the aisle. Then Renn and the specky dude showed.<p>

I grinned as the ceramony started with a kiss and the cool minister dude told everyone to sit on it.  
>"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people; Renee and Carlisle in marriage."<br>"Carlisle, is there anything you would like to say to Renee ?" he asked,  
>"Simply that I love you Renny. I just don't work without you." he replied.<br>"And Renee ?" he asked and I noticed the blush,  
>"I love you so much nobody will ever understand" she replied,<br>"Aww !" Alice, Rosalie and Bella cooed.  
>"Now, the sacred bond is something not to be tampered with. Is there anyone here that knows any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace .". I scanned the room, Death staring everybody and anybody,<br>"No ?Okay then lets continue."  
>""Carlisle, do you take Renee for better or worse in sickness and in health, richer or for poorer ?" the guy asked getting his order mixed up.<br>"I do" He warmly said to her, resulting in a blush.  
>"And Renee the same to you ?"<br>"I do"  
>"Rings !" The guy proclaimed rather camply.<p>

Jasper passed the ring to Carlisle and Julia to Renee,  
>"Carlisle place the ring on Renees finger and repeat"<br>"I, Carlisle take you Renee as my lawfully wedded wife; forever and ever"  
>"I, Carlisle take you Renee as my lawfully wedded wife; forever and ever" Carlisle replied, easily slipping the ring on her finger,<br>"And Renee... You have something" He smiled.  
>"With this ring I symbolize my love for you as my husband, my soul mate, my best friend , forever and ever" Renee managed to get out, warming his frozen heart. My jaw dropped as Rosalie smiled brightly.<br>"By the power vested in me and the state of Forks Washington, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride "  
>"SCREW THAT LET'S PARTY BIATCHES !" I hollered, making everybody laugh except Renee's Mom. They both chuckled and romantically kissed eachother.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Always- Panic!At The Disco 3 Ledgendary song :)

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud, Tom , Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Hangover Re-hash con't

(Frank- Carlisles Dad- is a basic old man. Frozen at age 89. He looks like the old man from UP. He is funny and adorable in Renees view. He has a thin, well-trimmed moustache with thick rimmed glasses. His hair is well kept. Grey in colour but always smooth and is short in stature and quite chubby. He always has to wear a pair of brown or grey slacks and has a belt to hold them up high. He likes his long-sleeves shirts and his woolen brown blazer. He regularly smiles. He has a son (Carlisle) and a daughter (Eve) who is also showing at the wedding)

Rosalies POV  
>Watching them exit the room followed by the guests was fun. The bridesmaids and Julia stayed behind when it was quiet. Photos were taken of us all together. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen when everybody left.<br>"Alice, now" I whispered. She nodded innocently, dancing over to Auntie Eve and tapping her shoulder. The bitch turned around.  
>"What ?" Eve snapped,<br>"This is for setting Renee up" Alice growled ,slapping Eve hard.  
>"This is for fucking my Jazzy about" She added slapping her harder.<br>"And this is for calling me fat" She growled, using a fist this time knocking the bitch to the ground.  
>"Ready to go party ?" She asked smiling. I nodded stepping over Eves bleeding body.<p>

"That was hot" Emmett commented. I turned and glared, he held up his hands in surrender. I took his hand, giggling, running into the reception.  
>"Where is Alice and Jasper ?" Emmett asked, I looked around the room.<br>"Don't know ?" I replied,  
>"Hey Rosie! Emmyy !" Alice chimed, dancing over, Jasper following her with a devious look on his face.<br>"You did us proud, Smurf" Emmett confirmed. I nodded in agreement.  
>"Yeh she did" Jasper purred. I held back a gag,<br>"You two go find somewhere a little private right now" Emmett instructed. I giggled as Jasper hauled Alice out of the room.  
>" Where are they goin' ?" Renee asked, walking over to us from across the room.<br>" They are going to ten-" Emmett started.  
>" They're gonna go have sex in a public closet." I smiled, my arm firmly around Emmetts back.<p>

"Oh. Well good for them. " She giggled, giving us an individual cuddle. "I'm so happy right now !" She giggled, rocking back ond forth on her heels. "I feel so pretty." She cringed, sitting on the small bench infront of the water feature. She crossed her legs and I went over to her when a concerned look masked her face.  
>" What's up ?" I asked, patting her knee.<br>" Could you do what you done to Eve to my 'Mother' ?" She smiled. " She is already doing my head in. 'Stand up straight when you're at the altar ! Don't talk durin' the ceremony !' God !" She growled and cursed. I laughed and put my hand onto my shoulder.  
>" For what Jasper is getting now... Yeah, I bet they could." Emmett chuckled. She looked up confused and he shook his head. Carlisle showed, a scarred look on his face.<br>" Don't - Just don't." He shivered, sitting next to Renee.

" Aww, honey. You saw Alice and Jasper, didn't you ?" She mocked, hitting his thigh gently before her mother showed up again.  
>" Renee ! Come on honey ! Photos !" She perked, inviting them outside.<br>" I could kill her." She groaned and took his hand, then mine. I took Emmetts and we went outside to the large, anor garden area.  
>"Everybody together now ! Let''s get this out of the way." The photographer shouted as the sun shined. THe photographer shouted again. Jasper scurried outside, quickly running his hands through his hair as he stood next to a calm, patient Alice who was next to Carlisle. I made my way over to Renee's side behind her mother. Everybody huddled behind us and the photographer made the final adjustments. He smiled as did we all and several flashes went off.<br>" Now just the Bride and Groom. Several locations." He smiled, escorting Carlisle and Renee to a small water feature at the end of the garden. Several photos past and they both came back, expressionless.  
>" I never knew that getting photos taken could be so...so...Draining !" Renee sighed. He nodded in agreement and stuck by her side.<p>

Jaspers POV

"That was a lovely ceremony dont you think ?" Alice giggled as she skipped into the reception me in tow.  
>"Yeh darlin' it was" I replied, twirling her under my arm,<br>"Wanna get a drink ?" She asked smiling.  
>"Not the now. You go get one if you want" I replied,<br>"I don't really, I just asked" She added smiling still. She squealed as some odd song came on.  
>"Come dance with me ?" she asked, I sighed. The photographers flashed some photos over at the dancefloor and came over to us.<br>"Sure". She squealed once again as she twirled over to the dance floor. I walked slowly behind her.  
>"Alice, what is this ?" I asked, she giggled as we twisted through the other dancers.<br>"It's Behind these hazel eyes" She giggled.  
>"By ?" I asked<br>"Kelly Clarkson" She replied, I smiled watching her smile as we danced better than the humans. I picked her up, enlightening a loud squeal as I spun her around,  
>"Jazzzy put me down" She squealed,<br>"Not a chance ma'am" I replied,

"Jasper, put her down I need you for a minute !" Carlisle shouted, I smirked placing her back down on her feet, jogging over to him,  
>What's up ?" I asked,<br>"I need a favor " he replied,  
>"Ask away " I replied,<br>"Can you clear the floor for the first dance?" he asked, I nodded ,smirking, jogging over to the DJ.  
>"My man, can I borrow the mic ?" I asked.<br>"Sure dawg" the guy replied, handing the mic to me.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen please clear the floor for the first dance," I droaned on like the dodgey voice over at the movies, "Ohh and will the owner of the Red M3 Convertible please report to reception, your automobile is about to be towed?" I held back the laugh.<br>"MY BABY !" Rosalie screeched, running out the room. I burst out laughing , handing the guy back his mic.  
>The faint sound of a slowled down Always by Panic! At The Disco came on and everybody crowed around them. Alice clung to my side as we followed the crowd.<p>

Carlisle POV  
>I took her hand and walked with her to the centre of the floor, my hands at the dip in her back and her hands at my neck.<br>" Did you mean what you said ? At the ceremony ?" I asked, kissing her forehead.  
>" Of course I did ! Of course I did !" She convinced, kissing just below my bottom lip. The cameres flashed and I sighed. "That is doing my head in !" She giggled,moving around the dnacefloor with me slowly.<br>" Oh. Emmett nearly threw one out the window before we came here." I smiled, making her laugh.  
>" You're kidding. I know you're kidding !" She smirked. I shook my head.<br>" Seriously. He even opened the window for it." I told her, twirling her under my arm.  
>" No. You're taking the piss." She protested.<p>

We changed the subject to something completley different.  
>" Does it feel weird being called Cullen ?" I asked.<br>" It feels... Odd. But, I feel like I'm in my place. " She said, twirling again. I sighed with a smile and wen she came back to me I held her tighter, my hands lower though.  
>" You look amazing today." I smiled at her, noticing everybody joining us.<br>" You look dapper." She complimented, her hand taming the back of my hair. I chuckled and spun her a final time.  
>" Kiss me ." She smiled, replacing her hands at my neck.<br>" My pleasure, " I laughed, fusing my lips with hers.  
>" Get a floor fool." Luke said, waltzing past with Bella. I laughed.<br>" He's right." She said, breaking the kiss. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulders. She said nothing but sounded out laughter.  
>" Hey! Guess what's on CBS at midnight ?" I smiled. She lifted her head with a confused expression.<br>" What ? Ohhhhh Criminal Minds !"

" CSI." I grinned. She raised her eyebrow.  
>" OK. Theres a doorknob on the door. And ?She continued.<br>" I don't like CSI. " I said, walking away from the dancefloor, leaving her puzzled. I slouched on a barstool next to Edward.  
>" Hey !" He smiled. I nodded at him with a chuckle.<br>" Just a beer please ?" I smiled to the bartender, turning to Edward with a grin. I laughed to myself and he sipped his Cosmo slowly, his eyebrow raised at me.  
>" What's made you happy ?" HE chuckled. I grinned and took my beer form the guy, handing him $5.<br>" I'm married. You know, It's better second-time 'round." I said, gulping it down half-way.  
>" Hmmmm... Hey ! Wanna watch CSI with me tonight. It's 4 episodes back-to-back. " He grinned, hitting my knee.<br>" Hmm, as nice as that sounds, I'm busy. At my wedding Reception." I smiled, finishing my beer within seconds.  
>" Or... ?" He teased, kicking my shin gently. I squinted slightly and shook my head, not saying a word.<br>" Or I'll be dancing with people ?" I kept the conversation going, quickly failing though.

" I just got what you said !" She said from behind. I laughed with a smile.  
>" Just ?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.<br>" Yes. Just ! Anyway !" She sighed, leaning on my shoulder. "What's the time ?" She asked, quietly huffing. I pulled my suit arm up and gazed at y watch in the dimly lit room  
>" About 7." I smiled, fixing my suit again.<br>" 7 already ?" Edward squealed, running off to find Bella. She laughed and my shoulder and put her hand just level with my collarbone.  
>" Does it feel strange to you ?" She asked, kissing y shoulder then resuming to rest her head. I shook my head and turned to her, taking her hand from my shoulder gently.<br>" No. "I replied, smoothing her hand over. She sighed and shook her head. "What's up ? What's the matter ?" I asked, my hand underneath her chin now.  
>" I still have to throw my bouquet. And my garter- well that's what you're doin' " She giggled, sitting down eventually. " You know, I feel to fat right now. I porked out on cheese and cream- I shouldn't of done that." She began, seeming to go on and on and on forever about how she felt fat. " You know, I've been carrying around Lukes baby weight for alot- I mean alot of months here ! I'm so fat! About 10 pounds !" She sighed, ending the conversation. It wasn't really a conversation if it was just her talking. " I think I'm going to hit the gym." She smiled.<p>

" You do that, baby. You do just that !" I smiled back, playing around with her hand.  
>" Were you listening to me ? " She asked. I panicked and smiled, hiding my fear if she really knew.<br>" Of course I was. It's my job to listen." I complimented.  
>" What was the thing I said before joining a gym ?" She raised her eyebrow and sidesmiled. I stumbled over my words.<br>" About baby weight. 10 pounds and your fa...Fabulous!-" I said. I slammed my eyes shut and hummed a quiet tune. I opened them again as somebody spoke.  
>" Hey ! Wanna dance, Sister-in-law ?" Reid asked, his hand on Renee's white-draped shoulder.<br>" Yes. Yes I do !" She said, stepping from the bar-stool and wandering to the dance floor with . I sighed and put my head into my hands.  
>" Dad !" Luke sighed from my side. "Dad ? What's up ?" He wept, sitting infront of me. I shook my head and looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy. I said nothing but inched closer.<br>" Luke ? What's happened ? Why are you crying ?" I asked, my hand on his knee comforting him.  
>" He lied! He lied to me !" He cried, grabbing a napkin and dabbing his eyes gently.<br>" Who lied? What's going on? Tell me!" I said, standing from the bar-stool, towering over him.

He took a breath and looked up at me. That's all he had to do.  
>" Oh, Luke." I sighed, giving him a large hug. " It's going to be alright." I said, reaffirming our bond together. I patted his back and pulled from me.<br>" Where's Mom ? Where'd she go ?" He asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his tux.  
>" Dancing with your Aunt's boyfriend." I sighed, looking over at them conversing whilst having a slowdance. She shook her head and hit his chest gently. He raised his eyebrow at her and she laughed, nodding this time.<br>" Why are you not rockin' out ?" He asked, buying himself a drink.  
>" I called her fat. By accident. She went off in a rant about her baby weight, then she asked me to repeat what she said and I... Said she was fat." I sighed.<br>" Oh, Dad. That's never good !" He cursed. I nodded and laughed.

Julia POV  
>" Hey ! Jules !" Renee shouted from behind. I turned and dropped the stones I was clutching in my hand before running over to her. She clutched her orchids in her hands, stroking each petal as I het up my hands against one of the radiators.<br>" What's the matter ?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder. She turned and sighed.  
>" OK. Elephant in the room. Does my ass look fat in this dress ?" She asked, smoothing over her dress-covered butt.<br>" No ! Of course not !" I said, turning her back.  
>" Honestly Julia ! You're my sister ! Be honest !" She demanded turning again. I sighed and swallowed my fear.<br>" It looks a little bigger than in the dress shop- but it looks fine !" I promised. " Have you not asked Tom? He could help.". She turned with a secure look. She grinned.  
>" Thank you for being honest. Now, something worth talking about." She began, sitting on the bench of the water-feature.<p>

I went over, lifting my dress from the ground as I sat down.  
>" What's up ?" I asked, shifting on the seat towards her. She sighed and handed me her bouquet. She set the bouquet on her lap first and opened my hand, quickly placing the flowers inside. She closed my hands over on the stems with a loving,warm smile.<br>" Have them. I don't need them anymore." She smiled, kissing my cheek before going over to the elevator on the far side of the foyer. I looked at them breifly and went after her, grabbing her shoulder before she stepped inside.  
>" Why me ?" I asked, leaning against the metal bar inside the lift. She turned to me with a smile." Why not Alice or Mom ?" I chuckled. She pressed a button and leaned with me. We said nothing and it was a few moments away before her stop was up.<br>" Just because you're my sister." She giggled before the elevator stopped and she walked out. " Come to me straight after !" She squealed, running down the golden corridor. I raised my eyebrow and pressed the button for the 13th floor. My room level. I smoothed the orchids as she had done beofre the elevator stopped and opened up. I sighed, pulling my room key from my clutch which was under my arm. I stoted down to the door, eventually unlocking the door and walking into a wall of smell. Roses. Candyfloss. Apples. "Reid ?" I asked, setting the bouquet down on the golden duveted bed. "Reid ! This isn't funny !" I giggled, looking everywhere in the room for him.  
>" Hey. "He said from the bathroom. I turned with a smile.<br>" What's all this ?" I asked, prancing over to him.

He smoothed his neck-long frizzy brown hair behind his ears and the shadows from his cheeks disappeared as I smiled at him again.  
>" I love you Julia. I really do. I love you so much that it hurts." He smiled, pulling something from his back pocket. A white velour box.<br>" Oh my god. " I smiled.  
>" Will you do me the honour of becoming my soul-mate and my wife ?" He asked, opening the box, revealing a simple, silver banded ring, a small diamond in the centre. It was fixed into the silver band.<br>" I'm stuck for words Reid !" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a cuddle. " I will." I whispered, moving from him and smiling at him.


	20. Chapter 20

its been one week (8)

Pencil full of lead- All rights to Paolo Nutini  
>So What ! - All rights to P!nk<p>

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Hangover Re-hash con't

Renee POV  
>I settled at the head of the bed to watch South Park on Comedy Central. I smoothed my dress down and rested my head on the cushioned headboard.<br>"_I'm goin' down to South Park gonna have myself a time,  
>( Stan &amp; Kyle) Friendly faces everwhere humble folks without temptation,<br>I'm goin' down to South Park gonna leave my woes behind,  
>( Cartman)Ample Parking Day or Night, people spouting, "Howdy, Neighbor" ,<br>I'm headin' down to South Park gonna see if I can't unwind,  
>(Kenny) I like girls with big vaginas. I like girls with big, fat titties !<br>So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine_." I sang along to the theme tune, finding it sad that I knew every word. The door was chapped lightly and I huffed. " Come in !" I shouted, pausing with TiVo. The door opened and Julia walked in, a sad expression masking her face. "Julie ? What's wrong ?" I asked, crawling over to her on the bed.  
>" I'm just so exhausted being a fiancee !" She squealed, turning to me with a goofy grin. My jaw fell and I pulled her into a tight hug."<br>" Oh my God, Julie ! Did he ?" I asked, trying to contain my excitment. She nodded and lay back on the bed. " OH MY GOD !" I squealed, pulling her up for a cuddle. We both giggled and hugged eachother.

" Congratulations !" I smiled, giving her a tighter hug. The door went again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. " Wait there. I want to know all about it." I smiled, answering the door. "You know you could of just walked in. It's your room too. " I sighed, wandering back over to my sister.  
>" I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping." He innocentley smiled at me.<br>" Oh look at that. You thought before you acted this time !" I snapped at him.  
>" Hey ! It was an accident. I was reffering to what you said." HE sighed. We argued and argued for minutes on end about pointless accidents and nothingness. " I didn't mean it ! I came to apologise ! " He said, rage in his voice making me frightened.<br>" I'm pregnant !" Julia lightened the mood.  
>" Really ?" I asked, abandoning the argument and going over to her.<br>" No. I just don't want you to argue anymore !" She sighed. I sighed and slouched on the bed again. "I'll be in the bathroom." She sighed, going into the bathroom and locking the door. I fell back onto the bed and crossed my legs over. I rolled my head towards the TV where Cartman was spraying Butters, Timmy and Ike with water, telling them that he is washing away their sins. I giggled.

" I am sorry for it. I think you look... Uhhmm..." He began, cut off by Jules.  
>" Sexy. Adorable. Young. Gorgeous ! Bloody hell man ! "She shouted through the door. I blushed and he hit the door.<br>" Thank you, for _that_ Julia (!) " He laughed.  
>" I got your back sister !" She shouted to him with a giggle. I hid my mouth which was open with muted-laughter.<br>" Something funny ?" He asked, sitting next to me.  
>" Yeah. We're married for 15 minutes and we're already arguing. " I laughed, looking at him.<br>" You're still in your dress. " He noticed. I nodded and looked back at the TV.  
>" Want to wear it as long as I can."I sighed, my hands at my stomach. " I still have my garter, my shoes, my - no I don't have that. "I started, sitting up and un-fastening my shoes. I sighed and threw them under the bed, lying back down. I closed my eyes for what felt like seconds. I opened them back up again and He wasn't there. "Carlisle ? Where'd you go ?" I asked, looking around, rolling onto my stomach on the bed. " Julia ?" I asked as I noticed the open bathroom door. "Hey !" I almost shouted, rolling back onto my back. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. " Great (!) Alone on my wedding night. I guess I have a fat boy and a mute !" I told myself, rolling on myside to watch the end of SouthPark.<p>

It finished and I waited for Two and a Half Men to come on. I walked around the room, still in my dress, the two bedside lights shining away and the outside streetlights blocked with a black-out curtain. I winced and went to unzip the side of my dress when a voice spoke. I jumped from my skin and felt my face go white.  
>" Don't. Take your dress off." He said. I looked up from my dress and looked him right in the eye. He was standing in his suit at the bathroom door.<br>" Me ?" I asked, pointing to myself. He nodded and walked closer.  
>" Keep it on. " He grinned foolishly. I dropped my hands, raising my eyebrow as they hit my hips.<br>" Why ?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He laughed to himself and sat next to me, his hands planted at my hips.  
>" I think you look amazing, bordering on Sexy." HE smiled, pressing his lips to mine. I blushed and my hands dove straight to the back of his neck, clasping when they met.<br>" You always... Know how to get...me !" I mangaged to say between kisses. HE laughed and my back began to ache. He must of sensed and he lay me on my back, his hands going up my thigh slowly. "Where did my sister go ?" I asked, fighting off the hot flushes.  
>" Back downstairs with Reid. You fell asleep for a few minutes." He muttered, kissing my jaw and neck.<p>

I nodded and smiled. " Right OK. Would you like to remind me what you are doing again ?" I asked, holding back a smirk.  
>" I am slowly recieving your garter." He laughed, twining his index finger around my garter. " And now I have it." He whispered, kissing my collarbone. I smirked that long awaited smirk and somebody knocked at the door. I smiled and said nothing, neither did he.<br>" Hey ! Are you guys in there !" Reid shouted.  
>" Maybe !" I said, sitting upright with a sigh followed.<br>" Julia's downstairs !" He shouted.  
>" And Carlisle's putting clothes away." I said, noticing he was going vampire speed around the room. HE pulled the case from under the bed and opened up the wardrobe.<br>" Can I come in ?" He asked. I shot over to the door and felt around for my garter.  
>" Uhhh... Sure ?" I said, opening the door for him. He had a deranged look on his face, like Jasper when he's just woke up :L " What's up ?" I asked, watching him slouch on the bed. " Spencer ?" I asked, kneeling infront of him.<br>" Do you think I done the right thing ?" He asked, looking at me with innocent eyes.  
>" Of course you did Reid !" I protested, taking his hand. " Come on. We're gonna get your self-confidence back." I smiled, pulling him from the bed to the door.<p>

Alice POV  
>" TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF !" I screamed at the top of my voice to <em>Last Friday Night. <em>Rosalie danced with me, occasionally breaking into random conversation. We all danced around the floor then a slow song came on. Jasper took Rosalie for the dance and Emmett took a battered and bruised Eve. I looked at some of the tables and found Granpa, cleaning his glasses on his trousers. I skipped over to him and towered over him, waiting.  
>" Come on ! Let's dance !" I smiled, taking his hand. He slowly walked with me to the floor and we waltzed at a snail-pace.<br>" Are you enjoying the Wedding, Alice ?" He asked, smiling up at me. I nodded.  
>" What about you Grandpa ?" I smiled back at him. He nodded with a sigh.<br>" I'm loving it. Absolutley loving it." He chuckled, twirling me under his arm. " And to think it's their birthday soon-ish. Actually 4 days for Carlisle and 7 for Renee." He smiled, bowing as the song finished. I gasped and sighed.  
>" I totally forgot ! Need to plan them too !" I admitted. " How old ?" I laughed.<p>

" 23 and uhhmmm... 33,34- Old. " He joined. Another song began. Mrs Robinson by Simon and Garfunkel. "_And here's to you, . Jesus loves you more than you will know_." He tapped his feet and snapped his fingers.  
>" Woah-oh-oh." Renee joined in, coming up behind him. "<em>God bless you please, . Heaven holds a place for those who pray<em>."  
>" <em>Hey hey hey<em> !" Grandpa sighed.  
>"Oooooh ! Ouch. Old now, am I ?" Renee laughed. He stopped his actions and turned to her with an innocent smile. "Don't worry about it." She smiled, giving him a cuddle. "Wanna dance fellow, Funkel lover ?" Grandpa asked her, taking her two hands into his. She nodded and they both begun dancing.<br>" OK. I'm gonna get a drink !" I smiled, picking up the bottom of my dress and running to the bar, grabbing a seat next to Jasper.  
>" Hey !" He smiled, ordering me a drink and taking my hand.<br>" Are you havin' a good time ?" I asked, swinging around on my seat. He nodded and handed me a Cosmo, gently smiling as he done so.  
>" Look who I found trapcing around the Smoking-Area !" Carlisle laughed, approaching with a tiny black cat. He held it by the stomach and rested him on his arm.<br>" Gary !" Jasper laughed, stroking him behind his left ear. He purred heavily into Carlisles arm and he took a seat next to Jasper.

" Give him here !" I squealed at Carlisle, not taking my veiw fro Jinx.  
>" Sure." He said un-easily, passing him past Jasper to me. I held Jinx tightly and I stroked his fur gently.<br>" Hello ! Hewoo !" I squealed, kissing the top of his head as many times as possible.  
>" Look Jasper. Gary is getting more action than you." Carlisle laughed, turning in his seat to face the guests.<br>" Shut up ! And have you got any... No, so you can take that to the damn bank !" Jasper hit his shoulder gently.  
>" This close!" Carlisle indicated with his thumb and forefinger, "then Reid knocked on the door." Carlisle corrected, smugly smiling at Jasper.<br>" Gary! " Renee squealed, coming over to us. I held up the cat to her and she took it to her chest, clutching him tightly. "What's my special boy doin' here? Huh ?" She babied, giving Gary an Eskimo kiss.  
>" Look Carlisle ! Gary is getting more action than you !" Jasper mocked, smugly smiling back at him. I sighed and hung my head, hiding my sadness.<br>" Aww, Alice. You can look after him just now. Renee is getting photos with the groomsmen !" Rosalie encouraged, nudging Renees shoulder from behind.

" Do I need to ? With the guys ?" She whined, handing Gary to me.  
>" You make it sound like it's a bad thing." JAsper smiled, a southern flash coming back in his voice. He took her hand, bringing the guys over to me and Carlisle.<br>" We wont keep her long. Don't raise the alarm if we're not back in 10." Emmett laughed, picking her up and putting her under his arm.  
>" Oh God. See yah in a few minutes." Jasper sighed, walking with the guys out of the room.<br>" She's not coming back." Carlisle laughed, looking at Gary in my arms.  
>" Hello. Congratulations." A man said from behind Carlisle. He turned in his chair and gasped.<br>" Aro. Demitri. Marcus ! Oh my God! Hi !" He said, shaking each of their hands. " What are you doing here ?" He exclaimed.  
>" Your wife invited us. She gave it to us personally." Marcus huskily laughed, hitting his shoulder.<br>" How did she find you ?" He laughed, stopping quickly and turning to me.  
>" I only dropped her off there. She went sightseeing afterwards." I smiled, stroking Gary behind his ears.<p>

" You left her in Italy ?" He said, a shocked expression masking his happiness. I shook my head and Aro stepped over to me, stroking Garys back.  
>" She was perfectly safe in Volterra. Alice dropped her at our place- museum of natural centuries and Jane walked her into us. She's alright for a human." He laughed, sitting between us. " She handed us the three invitations and we just couldn't refuse." He smiled, leaning against the bar.<br>" Wait- Was this when she 'went to see her cousins' ?" Carlisle laughed, putting his head into his hands. Aro turned and ordered himself a drink and Renee showed up with the guys again.  
>" I'm glad you guys could show !" she squealed, giving Marcus then Demi ,a hug. Jasper and Emmett went over and talked to Rosalie and Edward on the other side of the room. Demitri moved over to me as I stood up with the kitty.<br>" You here... Alone ?" He whispered into my black flicks.  
>" No. My Husband is over there." I stated with a smile. His hand set at my back and slowly moved lower. My eyes widened and Renee took Gary from me, babying him again.<p>

Renee POV  
>Carlisle got out of his seat and gave it to me. Alice had a deranged look in her eyes and Demitri was awfully close to her.<br>" Carlisle ? Is Alice OK ?" I whispered up to him, holding Gary tightly.  
>" I don't think so !" Jasper growled, grabbing all our attentions. He grabbed Demitris suit shoulder and dragged him to the foyer with alot of fighting back.<br>" Jasper !" Alice sighed, going after him quickly. I sighed and got up, asking Carlisle for the room key.  
>" Carlisle. Get some sleep. We're up early. The flight's at 6 am." Frank smiled, patting his sons shoulder with great affection.<br>" Where are you going ?" I Asked, my voice cracking. He sighed and looked at me.  
>" England. And Wales." He eased into it. My eyes widened a little.<br>" You're going to Europe ?" I gasped, turning my face to the floor. He nodded and laughed.  
>" Only for a week." He tried to make it better. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood firm.<br>" You're gone for our birthdays." I smiled weakly. He nodded and hung his head.

" OK, well. I don't want to get involved." I giggled, taking the key from his hand. "Have safe trip. And Happy Birthday, I guess."" I kissed his cheek quickly and smiled. "Do you have my garter ?" I asked.  
>" I do." He whispered, kissing me back. I blushed and left the hall, slowly walking out into the foyer with Gary in my arms.<br>" Are you going to sleep in my bed tonight ? Are you ? Are you !" I smiled, kissing the tip of his ears. I waited for the elevator to show and for the doors to open. He purred into my arms and the doors opened, revealing the most scarring thing ever. Julia. . Practically on 3rd base. "When the two of you reach a natural stopping point, I would like to go to my room." I giggled, moving to the next elevator, waiting for that one to show up.  
>" Sorry !" She giggled before the doors slammed again.<p>

I blushed and stepped inside the brightly lit elevator, pressing the button for my level. 20. The doors eased shut and he purred up at me. I looked down at hi and brushed his face with my hair. He clawed up to my face and he licked my nose and cheek. " You're more adorable than your new daddy. Yes you are ! Yes you are !" I giggled, giving him a kiss on the whiskers. The elevator dinged at level 10 indicating halfway. It ground to a halt and the doors slid open.  
>" Hi." Charlie whispered, pressing for Level 1.<br>" Hi." I sighed, moving into the corner still clutching Gary.  
>" Congratulations." He smiled, his hands in his jean pockets.<br>" Thank you." I said, returning my veiw to Gary. I kissed him all over his furry little head and he turned to like the back of my hand.  
>" You look very beautiful." He tried to strike up a conversation. The elevator stopped at my level and I went out into the hall. " Renee wait!" He shouted after me.<br>" Not for you." I sighed, unlocking my room door, letting Gary out of my arms. I slammed the door behind me and growled through my gritted teeth. It was extremley loud and Gary looked at me from the floor. " Sorry Honey." I smiled, going for the phone at the side of the bed. I pressed a button and kicked my shoes off the side of the bed.  
>" Hello Room Service ?" The man said down the phone.<br>" Hi. This is the Deluxe suite ! Could I get a bowl of milk please ? I have a box of cereal which I will not eat dry ! "I giggled, hanging up. Gary was at the foot-board, licking his paws. "Of course the milk is for you. I hate cereal." I giggled, giving him a big cuddle.


	21. Chapter 21

its been one week (8)

Pencil full of lead- All rights to Paolo Nutini  
>So What ! - All rights to P!nk<p>

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

(The next morning. About 9 Am.)

Renee POV  
>The birds chirped outside the window and the sunlight was pouring in. Gary was asleep on my legs, his claws deep through the duvet. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed at the bright white ceiling, reflecting the sunlight. I rolled my head over to my right and raised my eyebrow. " Morning Gary." I whispered, picking him up with great delicacy. "Where's your daddy ? Where is he ?" I asked, looking around the spotless, ship-shape white room. "England !" I laughed, giving him a kiss all over his little furry face. "London ! Birmingham ! Cardiff ! Swansea !" I giggled, getting out of bed and walking over to the window. He purred and liked my bare arm. There was a heavy knock at the door and he jumped from my arms into the bathroom. I looked down at my cold body and pulled the closest thing on. His suit jacket. "Renee !" She said through the door. I could tell she had been crying. I skipped over to the door and pulle dit open to her, tears streaming.<br>" Julia ?" I said, my arm going around her back and inviting her inside. She sat on the edge of the bed as I closed the door.  
>" I'm pregnant." She wept, throwing the test at me.<br>" Attitude Julia !"I said, picking it up from the floor. She hid her face and curled up in the middle of the bed. I gazed at the pink vertices and smiled. "Aww Honey !" I smiled, going over to her on the bed, the test still in my hand.

" Does he know ?" I grinned, nudging her gently.  
>" No. I don't want him to know. I don't want it Renny ! I don't. I can't cope with myself right now." She whinced, rolling over to myside of the bed. I took a breath and she took one with me.<br>" If you can't handle yourself or a baby, then why are you in a serious relationship. This shit just got real Julie." I smiled weakly, Gary jumping behind her onto the bed.  
>" I know, Renn ! I know !" She wept, bringing Gary onto her stomach.<br>" I'm not going to talk you into keeping it, nor am I going to talk you into getting rid of it. " I reassured. " I'll just be there when you decide. If you keep it: Ask me for anything. anytime. If you decide not to: I'll be in the waiting room for you. " I smiled, brushing the moist hair that stuck to the side of her eye away.  
>" Damn you and your Beatnick ways, Renny !" She smiled, giving me a cuddle. I blushed.<br>" Shucks, Julie. Shucks." I grinned, resting on the headboard. " Seriously, Are you going to tell him ?" I asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
>" No. Never. He musn't know. I'm not keeping it. " She said, quick decision.<br>" Really ?" I asked, getting up from the bed, searching through my purse. 

"Yeah. I'm sure. 100%." She stated, picking Gary up and walking over to me.  
>" I bet I could get you an appointment." I smiled, pulling out my phone.<br>" Could you ?" She asked, brushing Garys fur. " You don't need to Renny." She smiled, taking my phone. I shook my head and took it back.  
>" It's fine. Just give me five minutes." I smiled back, going over to the wardrobe and dialing the hospitals number for the clinics number.<br>" Hello, Forks Intl. What is the emergency ?" The woman asked calmly.  
>" No emergency. Just need... An abortion." " I sighed, looking at Julia with a smile.<br>" Oh. Can I take your name ?" She asked down the phone. I could hear her pulling some paper and pens towards her.  
>" Cullen. Cullen." I smiled, finally using my full name. Julia raised her eyebrow at me and I was put on hold for a few minutes. I put the phone to my shoulder.<br>" What are you doing ?" She demanded.  
>" Well, if any mail or check ups happened, they would come to me, deal with me and Reid would never know." I smiled. She grinned and gave me a hug.<br>" That's smart, But Carlisle ? He works there. He will be told about Renee Cullens abortion." She said, leaning on the door. I went to speak then the woman talked again.

" We can fit you in for 11am in the hospital at the Maternity ward. " She said.  
>" That's perfect. Thank you." I smiled.<br>" We will see you then ." She giggled before hanging up. I sighed and threw my phone onto the bed, followed by a tackle from Julia.  
>" What are you thinking !" She screeched, anger in her eyes.<br>" Oh my God. Julia ! What are you doing to your sister !" Reid shouted from behind, pulling her from me.  
>" Julia. I just told you why it was in my name !" I said, calming her down.<br>" What's in your name ?" He asked, holding Julia back with a hold on her hips. She looked at me with innocence and hopelessness. "Renee ?" HE prodded. She whimpered and I sighed, giving in and doing anything for my baby sister.  
>" I'm getting an abortion. Julia is going to accompany me." I sighed,gritting my teeth. Julia let out a sigh and almost fainted in Reids arms.<br>" Oh. God. Why ? Does Carlisle know ?" He asked, sitting himself on the bed.  
>" No. I'm going to go and get rid of it before he comes home. Keep him in the dark about it, OK !" I snapped, going into the bathroom and locking myself in.<p>

(2 days later. Carlisle came back early. It's his birthday. 28th July. Renee's is in 3 days.)

Carlisle POV  
>" I'm home ! " I shouted through the house as I unlocked the door. " Luke ? Renee ?" I shouted, dropping my case and going into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water. Nobody was home. I smiled and took a breath before I sat on the edge of the kitchen table, a pile of letters on the table. One was wide open and it caught my eye.<br>_Dear, Mrs Cullen.  
>We are writting to inform you that we are planning on doing a home<br>Visit to see how you are after  
>Your Feotal Termination. Your husband, Alexander will be informed as he returns back<br>To work if you haven't told him already. The medication should be running out about nowand we will be unable to prescribe anymore.  
>Thank you for using our services and we are sorry for your loss.<br>Yours Sincerley,  
>Dr. Eric Clifford.<em>

I slammed my fists down on the table and I threw the glass into the sink, shattering into millions of peices. The door opened and I stood at the kitchen door, my arms crossed tightly. She had her i-pod in and she threw her bag next to my case, not even noticing it. " Hey !" I shouted, snapping her from her music.  
>" Oh my God ! Hi !" She squealed, slowly walking over to me. " Carlisle ?" She whinced, slowly putting her i-Pod away.<br>" You got an abortion !" I asked, my voice louder than normal. She stood back a little and raised her hands against her yellow sweater vest and blue deni skirt.  
>" I - Yeah. Fine ! " She sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.<br>" So you admit it ! You didn't even think to call !" I shouted.  
>" Since when does this concern you ! It was my baby !" She screamed, running upstairs and slamming the door, keeping me out. I growled and kicked the doorframe, leaving it all splintered and chipped.<p>

**A Few hours later. The Cullens are having a small booze-bash at their large, forest house.  
>Everybody is invited.<strong>

Carlisle POV  
>I practically sat in my office all night. My face buried into documents and internet South Park episodes.<br>" Carlisle. Come on ! Out !" Rosalie demanded, bursting through the door in her long Royal Blue strapless.  
>" What ?" I asked, slowly getting up from my chair.<br>" Get out ! You're getting air about you !" She snapped, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the top of the stairs.  
>" No. Rosalie, I'm fine in there " I said, looking over a tmy office as she dragged me downstairs. I sighed as I entered the living room, met by smiling faces from Julia and Reid. Jasper and Alice. Renee scowled into her wine glass whilst looking out the window.<br>" Happy Birthday." Alice whispered whislt she gave me a hug. "  
>" Thanks." I smiled, kissing her hair. I rubbed her back and hugged everybody else. I finally ended up at a little tipsy Bella.<br>" You would of been a great dad." She whispered. I smiled and Renee downed her wine.

" I can't take this any more !" She almost shouted. " I can't !" She said, sighing.  
>" Julie calm down." Emmett and Edward comforted.<br>" No ! No, I will not !" She shouted, moving from them both. " I aborted the baby! Not Renee ! I was scared so she used her name !" She said, walking over to me and looking up at me. Renee looked up from the floor and Julia spoke again." Reid, I'm sorry. I really, really am." She whispered, going over to Reid and giving him a cuddle.  
>" No ! You killed our baby !" He shouted at her, grabbing his jacket and going out the back door ,into the woods. Julia stood in tears and I didn't know what to do.<br>" I'l be back in a second." I whispered, going after . I went out into the humid air and I ran up the dirt mound into the actual tree-y forest area. " Reid !" I shouted, seeing his figure sitting on a large rock at the cliff edge. "Reid, man, I'm sorry." I whispered, my hand on his shoulder. He was actually sitting on the moist grass, his legs over the edge. I joined him and we both look at the other side. The mutts side to me but just another part of Forks to him.  
>" Don't be. You didn't know. I overreacted He said, scuffing his heels against the white, chalk-like rocks that his legs were swinging against.<p>

I sighed and looked at him.  
>" Women huh ?" I laughed, making him laugh with me. He nodded and chortled. We began conversing but were cut off by a high pitched screaming. I looked at Reid who looked back at me with the same looks. I pushed myself from the dirt and went into the deep woodland area again. " Hey ! " I shouted, breaking some branches to save Reid the trouble of battling. " Julia !" I gasped, looking at her with her leg down a rabbit hole and blood pouring from her calf.<br>" Help me !" She whispered, gripping onto the dirt trying to pull herself up .  
>" Don't move !" I warned, moving down the hill towards her. " Don't move. " I warned, taking her hand.<br>" This hurts !" She screamed, tears streaming. I Sighed and gripped her hand tightly.  
>" I know. I know. I need your cooperation for this Julie. I need you to hold my hand as tight as you can and pull. If you hurt yourself I'm right here !" I promised, crouching next to her, ready to pull her from the dirt. " OK. On the count of 3, use your good leg to push yourself up." I said, sighing. She took her dirt covered and and wiped the sweat away.<p>

" 1. 2. 3! " I said, managing to pull her up with the aid of her leg and free arm.  
>" Aaaagh !" She screamed, breathing a sigh of relief eventually. " Oh my God !" She sighed, wiping her tears. I smiled and kneeled over her.<br>" What happened, Carlisle ?" Reid asked, kneeling next to me.  
>" Alice fell down the Rabbit hole." I smiled, taking my belt from my trousers and wrapped it around her knee.<br>" Is that really neccesary ?" He asked, trembling with shock.  
>" Trust him. He's a Doctor. He knows what he's doing." Renee sighed from behind. I turned, tightening the belt without looking. " Jacob and Billy showed up. The group are keeping them company." She smiled, her arms tightly crossed and her right leg overlapping her left. She rocked back and forth on her heels and Reid stood up.<br>" Go back to the house with Reid. I'll meet you there with Julia." I said, securing my arms under her knees and shoulders. " Get Emmett and Edward out. They wont handle it." I warned, picking her up, holding her tightly. She took Reids shoulders, putting one hand on his shoulder and stretching the other hand over to his other. "Come on. It'll take a few stitches and some analgesic." I said, following slowly after Reid and Renee.  
>" What's analgesic ?" She asked, her speech becoming slurred.<br>" Come on Julia ! Stay with me here !" I shouted, speeding up my jogging.

" Julia !" I shouted again, seeing their figures infront. Renee turned.  
>" What's happening ?" She asked in a blind panic.<br>" She passed out !" I sighed, rushing past them with Julia in my arms, blood and dirt pouring onto my shoes and the hem of my trousers. I approached the house quickly and burst through the door, running to the stairs. "Hi Billy. Hi Jacob. Hi guys. Edward and Emmett get out !" I demanded, bouncing up the stairs. She coughed and choked as I lay her on the small couch in my office. Tears rolled from her face as I searched high and low for my First Aid Kit. " It's going to be fine. Look. Here. I found it." I smiled, zooming over to her and pulling out the analgesic and swabbing over her calf. She flinched and opened up her eyes. Her face varied from yellow to green to white. Drool fell from her mouth and I panicked. " Keep it in..."I said, looking around for water or something. I grabbed a bottle of water from my work bag.  
>" It hurts !" She whimpered, rolling around on her back.<br>" Stay still. Please. Drink this." I said, handing her the water and returning to her leg. I swabbed over it again and patted it dry. " Just wait for it to get numb." I said.  
>" I can't feel my foot Carlisle. I'm scared. I can't feel my foot." She said moments later. I nodded and rubbed my hands together, ready to pick out the dirt and wood from her wound.<p>

A few hours later. ( 11pm)  
>( Everybody went home. Bella and Renee are staying over. )<br>Renee POV

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you Carlisle. I just feel so bad for Reid right now." I sighed, resting against the headboard of his bed, focussing my attention to the intro to Sex and the City.  
>" Look. No. You were helping your baby sister. I understand." He smiled. I giggled.<br>" Fine. Let's just watch some whore in short skirts waltz around New York." I said, frowning at the TV.  
>" What's wrong with you ? You're bitching about your favourite TV thing." He exclaimed, pausing the DVD.<br>" I feel so guilty, Carlisle. I let her kill that little peanut !" I sighed, closing my eyes in sadness.  
>" It was her choice- Hey. It's like Euthinasia. You just helped her. She done it herself." He comforted, taking a swig of his beer. I sighed and nodded, sipping at my Root Beer. He unpaused and I spoke again.<br>" I guess you're right. Eat your Pringles." I laughed cosying into his shoulder.

" Why aren't you having a wine or a Sourz or a Cosmo like our friend Carrie here ?" He asked, offering me a sip of his beer.I shook my head.  
>" New Diet plan. Most weight comes from alcohol." I smiled. He sighed and kissed my head.<br>" Whatever jiggles- no...No,no,no. Whatever rocks your socks." He said, quickly correcting himself.  
>" I'm sorry you spent the end of your birthday watching Sex and the City. " I sighed, kissing his bulging bicep.<br>" I'm not bothered. I have many more to come." He laughed, nudging my shoulder gently. I giggled and began to relax. The TV went fuzzy and the bedside lamps cut out. The TV followed. There was a black out.


	22. Chapter 22

its been one week (8)

Pencil full of lead- All rights to Paolo Nutini  
>So What ! - All rights to P!nk<p>

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

The Blackout

Independence day One Shot in the upcoming chapters !

A few hours later. ( 11pm)  
>( Everybody went home. Bella and Renee are staying over. )<br>Renee POV

Everything was black. The torches wern't even working. " Oh my God." I whispered, stepping from the bed onto the plush carpet, leaving all the food and drinks on the side and on the bed (food).  
>" Renee ! Carlisle ? Decent ?" Edward asked, slamming the door open.<br>" Are we ?" HE asked jokingly.  
>" We're decent, Edward." I laughed, putting my hands out infront of me.<br>" Good. Nothing is working. My phone isn't even working." Alice said from further away.  
>" Your phone's a peice of crap, that's why." Emmett snapped, stumbling in the door, landing at my feet. I blushed and moved over to Carlisle, not without stumbling and tripping. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up with great force. I managed to stand straight and I fiddled in my back pocket for my phone. MY hand met the side of the phone and I pulled it out, quickly unlocking it.<br>" I'll call somebody." I said, scrolling through my phone book. I found Lukes number and I quickly pressed 'Call'.

A hand slid down my back and into the top of my shorts making me jump.  
>" HELLO MOM !" Luke said down the phone, ridden with fear.<br>" Hi, Baby. Uhh, what's with the power cuts, 'cause we just got it." I said, shuffling closer to Carlisle.  
>" Yeah. The whole of Seattle and surrounding cities are down. " He panicked. I giggled and my free hand went to his back, pulling his shirt from his pants and my hand settling underneath the shirt.<br>" OK, well thank you. DO you know when it wil be back up and running ?" I asked. He hesitated for ages and I hung up. " You guys are your own entertainment for tonight. And maybe tommorrow. And maybe the next day - No. My birthday." I growled, rolling my eyes. He pressed his cold, icy hand onto the top of my butt with more force.  
>" OK then. Alice, let's go." Jasper said, probablly dragging Alice from the room.<br>" Well... I best go get Rosalie !" Emmett said, pounding down the corridor. Edward cleared his throat and closed the door over, leaving us both alone.  
>" What are we going to do ?" He asked, turning to me.<br>" Well your hands are already in my shorts." I began, biting my lower lip, knowing that he couldn't see me.

He lifted me onto his hips as I wrapped my hands around his neck. Our lips locked and he began walking over to the bed.  
>" Mom, Carlisle ! Mom, Carlisle ! Mom, Carlisle !" Bellas shouted, bursting in the door. I sighed and dropped from him, my hands still at his neck. " What were you doing ?" She asked, stumbling into the wardrobe.<br>" Well-" HE began.  
>" Nothing. We were just going to sleep." I saved, sighing. "What's the matter Bella ?" I asked, moving from Carlisle over to the sound of her voice.<br>" Guess what ! Guess what ?" She squealed, grabbing my shoulders and feeling for my face.  
>" What are you doing Bella ?" I asked.<br>" You're going to have a free house !" She squealed, jumping up and down. "We're all going camping tomorrow."  
>" Oh, awesome." Carlisle said, coming up behind me, his hand 'accidentally' falling onto my chest-area.<br>" Boob." I stated.  
>" Sorry."<p>

" Carlisle, where is your booze box? Emmett said there was a big black, plastic box that you throw booze into at parties." She said, giggling quickly.  
>" In the garage. Next to Emmetts booze box." He pointed out, laughing.<br>" When do you leave tomorrow ?" I asked.  
>" Ehhhr... Night time." She said, dissapearing and slamming the door closed.<br>" Your hand's still there." I pointed out, turning to him

_(One Shot  
>Carlisle POV<br>2 Years after Renee and Charlie met Carlisle  
>and after Renee&amp;Carlisle 'made aqquaintances'.<em>

_Bella fell out of a tree. Nuff said_

_Carlisle POV _

_I kicked back in my desk and gazed at the documents on my dark, mahogany desk. I grunted and took my pen from my lab-coat pocket. I clicked it and clicked it, thinking of what to write on the docs. It eventually clicked moments later and I knuckled down to work. My hand went extremley fast for it's own good. I finished about two within minutes...Then my pager went off. Throwing my pen down on the desk, I rushed out into the bustling corridors of the ER. I sighed and disinfected my hands before going into the ward, quickly seeing a small girl.  
>" That's yours. I already done the checks. She fell from a tree and has a possible shin fracture." Sarah said, a bright smile on her face as she spoke. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bobble and she had her very revealing blue blouse on. "Call me." She whispered, handing me a folded up sheet of paper. I sighed, unhappily and walked over to the little girl who had hair down past her shoulder blades.<br>" Hi. I'm . What seems to be the problem ?" I asked, kindly smiling at her.  
>" Uncle Carlisle !" Bella squealed, grinning at me. I smiled and knelt infront of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I laughed.<em>

_" What's the trouble ?" I asked, smiling still.  
>" I fell out a tree. I should back that quote up by saying: Me and Dad were climbing a tree." She said, sighing heavily and looking down at the floor. I nodded and looked down at her foot.<br>" Ok. Well, we'll just have a look at the damadge." I said, noticing the shoe still on her foot. " Bella, I need to take your shoe off for this. Tell me if it hurts." I said, my left hand at the sole of her foot, preparing to take the shoe from her.  
>" OK. Will it hurt ?" She asked, stopping me from taking the shoe off.<br>" I can't tell. I need to take the shoe off to see if it hurts." I chuckled, reassuring her. She nodded and sniffed, gripping at the arm of my lab coat. I smiled up at her then slowly slipped the trainer off, managing to make her smile."Now, that wasn't so bad, was it ?" I smiled, setting the shoe next to her. " Where's your Mom and Dad, Bella ?" I asked, moving each of her toes. She whined as I moved her index toe and middle toe. "OK, got it now." I said to myself._

_" My Dad's in the waiting room. My Mom is at work. She doesn't know." She sighed, wiping a tear away.  
>" Would you rather your Father to be in when I put the cast on or your Mother ?" I asked, beginning to cut strips for the ankle cast.<br>" My Mom. Please?" She smiled innocently. I nodded and pulled one of the nurses over.  
>" Contact this young girls mother. Her father is out in the waiting room. Cheif Swan. Her mothers name is Renee. " I said, smiling kindly. She nodded and scurried out the room. I took the seat next to Bella and sighed, cutting longer strips of the dry plaster bandage. "Now, all that's going to happen to you is that I'm going to splint your ankle because when I moved your toes, some brui-" She cut me off quickly.<br>" And you kissed her" She said, running her hands through her long brown hair. I began to stutter and laugh it off.  
>" How did you know ?" I asked, deeply doubting it.<br>" I saw you."  
>" Yeah. We kissed. But that's it. Your Dad, can't know or I am dead." I sighed, my hand patting her shoulder. "Where ?" I asked.<br>" Your living room on Independence day." She said. "The Saturday after you helped paint the porch." She laughed, turning as the door opened. Sarah came through the doors and over to me, a smile on her face. _

_" Bellas Mom has been informed and is on her way here. She'll arrive in about 15 minutes." Sarah smiled at me. I nodded and turned my attention back to Bella.  
>She nodded and went back out, taking one last glance at me before she left.<br>" She gave you her number." Bella stated, turning on the gurney to me. I blushed colourlessly and sighed.  
>" Yes. Yes she did." I said, almost admitting everything.<br>" Are you going to call her ?" She asked, pressing on my social life. I shrugged and didn't know what to say to the 7 year old. She looked at me, waiting for a deeply thought out answer.  
>" I don't know ,Bella. Should I ?" I asked back , crossing my arms. She shook her head and crossed her arms with me.<br>" Oh my God ! Bella !" Renee gasped, her peach trenchcoat flying back as she ran over to Bella. I stood up from beside Bella and didn't know what to do with myself. "What happened to you, sweetie ?" She breathed, setting her purse next to Bella and giving her daughter a large cuddle. "Carlisle." She said, standing up straight and putting one hand into her deep coat pocket and keeping the other on Bellas shoulder.  
>" Renee." I said, no emotion in my voice but a small smile on my face. <em>

_I knelt infront of Bella and propped her foot ontop of my knee.  
>" We were talking about how Uncle Carlisle here got a nurses number. Ain't that right?"Bella said, putting all her weight onto the foot that was resting on my knee.<br>" Oooh. Make your way through the hospital, why don't you?" Renee laughed, sitting herself down next to her daughter.  
>" I wont be doing that anytime soon." I promised, smiling up at them both. )<em>

Current Time  
>Renees birthday.<br>She is in Seattle with Tom, ManHunting.  
>Renee POV<p>

His arm was linked with mine and his footing was inline with mine.  
>" Thank you for this." I smiled up at him, passing the high-profile shops. The rain was pouring but I didn't care. It was my 33rd birthday.<br>" Called it." He said, pointing at the man walking out of the Gucci shop. Tall, blonde, handsome. A large backpack on his back. He was coming towards us, a GPS in his hands.  
>" Hey. Could you guys do me a favour ?" He asked, a thick Brooklyn accent overwhelming us. We nodded and I clung to Tom tighter. "Thanks, not many people stop and help." He smiled. I blushed and giggled quietly. " Do you know the way to Port Angeles ?" He asked, the rain dripping from his nose and hair tips from under his beanie. Tom nodded, taking the pen from one of the pockets in the large backpack. The guy held his hand out and Tom grinned devilishly. HE scribbled on his hand and clicked the pen.<br>" That will be helpful I think." He smiled, walking away with me.  
>" Good luck for Port Angeles !" I shouted at the guy as we were halfway up the street.<p>

I giggled as Tom turned into Ralph Lauren, dissapearing amongst the cashmeres and cottons.  
>" Tomas Davis ! Get back here !" I giggled, following after him and kindly smiling at the shop owner.<br>" Does this look good ?" He asked, stepping out with a little blue sweater on.  
>" Oh that is cute ! Oh, it's so soft. So adorable." I squealed, feeling the sleeves of the sweater.<br>" Adorable ?" HE asked, seeming to mock. 


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Marley&Me

Renee POV  
>" Hey ! I've been nagging at Carlisle to get a dog for my birthday. I think everything's adorable." I blushed, still feeling his sleeves.<br>" Awww that's cute. What kind of a dog ?" He asked, going into the changing rooms again. I shrugged and sighed heavily, reeling and reeling about dogs.  
>" Well I don't know. I can't decide." I giggled. He laughed heartly and stepped out in a nice pair of pinstripe slacks. "Oh I like them. Theyr'e nice." I complimented. "Go on then. Turn. Lemme see." I demanded, slapping his thigh making him turn.<br>" So you like them then ?" He asked, looking in the mirror for himself. He turned several times and smiled.  
>" I love them." I smiled, going to look at the clothing racks. I browsed for several moments before finding the most amazing jersey. " Tom ! Tom !" I whispered, unhooking the blue and white Baseball jersey.<br>" What ?- Oh. Oh woah !" He said, the pants over his arm and a shocked look.

" It's $1,208. I'm not paying that !" I sighed, giggling and walking to the check-out with him.  
>" Just these, thanks." Tom smiled at the cashier. The woman scanned the pants and Tom broke a delicate subject. "Are you making me an Uncle Tom again, sometime soon?" He asked, leaning on the counter. I snapped from my boring daydream and my jaw fell.<br>" I- Well... What ?" I laughed, colour rushing to my cheeks.  
>" Well? I mean, Luke's getting a little boring." He chuckled, handing over his Visa card.<br>" Hey ! That is my boy. My special, homosexual blondie." I smiled.  
>" Don't bring Carlisle into this." He laughed. I gasped and slapped his shoulder. " Of course I joke. Carlisle's not blonde!" HE giggled, grabbing his bags fro the cashier and running out into the street. I laughed and ran after him, eventually catching up with him outside Chanel.<br>" If truth be told... We have been _trying_, but we're no further forward. Since Luke...We've both given up really, so no ideas ! " I admitted, finding myself light-years from my comfort zone.

A Few hours later back at home.  
>Everybody is giving gifts. <p>

Renee POV  
>" This is from... Alice and Jasper." I said, reading the tag, smiling. I looked up from the black and silver wrapped gift and the were both sitting on the recliner, grinning. I sighed and looked back at the present, untying the silver ribbon and peeling the black wrapping from it. I pulled a deep green material from the bottom of the paper and held it up. A beautiful, full length khaki dress. Strappless and 100% cotton. " Oh woah ! Thank you, Alice, I'm guessing." I laughed, holding it to my chest. Jasper handed me a small little box, unwrapped.<br>" Just a little something to compliment the dress." He smiled at me. I smiled back and took the small box from his hands. I settled back in my seat next to Carlisle and opened the white box, unveiling a gorgeous white-gold locket.  
>" Oh, my God. Jasper! That's amazing !" I smiled, taking it fro the white crepe paper. I snapped open the locket and there was a picturesonogram image of Bella on one side and Luke on the other. "That's beautiful !" I gasped, putting it around my neck. It rested between my clevage and it was cold against my breast bone. #

" Us next !" Emmett laughed, handing me a big pink box with a red ribbon.  
>" Ooooh. What's this delightful treasure guys ?" I asked, undoing the ribbon and taking the lid from the box. There was a light green dog bed at the bottom and piles of food and toys ontop of it. " Toys? Food? Bed? Are we getting a doggy ?" I squealed, sitting on the edge of my seat.<br>" Which brings me to my present." Carlisle sighed from beside me. I turned quickly and smiled. "Tomorrow. We- You and I are going to a breeder to get you a little puppy !" He smiled, giving me a thin blue box. I showed no emotion as I took it from him. He opened it for me and I gazed aimlessly at the bedazzled black collar.  
>" Oh woah !" I gasped, taking it from the box, holding it delicatley in my hand. " That's gorgeous!" I smiled, placing it back in the crepe paper. "Thank you !" I smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.<br>" And I have something." Bella and Edward said, just after eachother. I nodded and turned to them, setting the collar-box onto my lap. Edward came over to me and took my hand, quickly placing a sleepmask over my eyes.  
>" Ohh, it's dark ! I had enough of this on Tuesday night !" I laughed, forced into walking. I stubled several times and cold air hit me roughly. I whinced as we stepped outside into the humid, rainy July evening.<p>

"A new chapter." Bella said. The eyemaske was taken from my eyes and I stumbled back in shock.  
>" Oh, my GOD !" I managed to say. A red, shiny Audi TT. " Bella ! Edward !" I squealed, turning to them and hugging both of them. "Thank you !" I said, kissing both of their faces. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU !" I giggled. They hugged me back and kissed me back.<br>" Come on inside. Julia and Reid and Luke have something." Bella smiled, taking my hand and walking me inside. "And we have a little something." She ended, sitting me back next to Carlisle.  
>" Ok. Luke first." I smiled, holding Carlisles hand.<br>" It was a little short notice. I didn't know what to get you and I didn't have the money for a damn puppy." He giggled, handing me a small box.  
>" Language dude !" Reid laughed, hitting his shoulder. I smiled brightly and popped open the box at a small, gold ring, 'Mom' printed on the inside.<br>" That's so sweet, Luke ! Thank you !" I smiled at him, slipping it onto my index finger. "And it's a perfect fit, sweetie. Thank you." I smiled, kissing his cheek.  
>Reid handed me two boxes, both wrapped in smiley face paper. " Here." He smiled. I nodded and took them both, quickly unwrapping them. The smaller one was a peachy, DKNY watch with my name engraved on the back in old fashioned writing and the bigger one was a Red Apple DKNY perfume. I blushed and sniffed at it, happiness overwhelming me. " Thank you guys. I love it."<p>

" Come on kiddies ! Bedtime. It's... late." Emmett and Rosalie said, heading towards the stairs.  
>"Goodnight guys and thanks for the presents." I smiled at them.<br>" We're gonna head off too. Good night and Happy Birthday." Edward and Bella smiled. "Hey! Heads up !" Edward said, throwing the keys over to me. I smiled at them both as they closed their room/office door over and locked it. Alice & Jasper and Luke stood up, heading for the stairs but not before kissing my cheek and telling me Happy Birthday.  
>" We're gonna leave now too. I hope you had a great birthday Renee !" Julia squealed, giving me a tight cuddle and a kiss to the cheek.<br>" Happy Birthday." Reid smiled, also giving me a cuddle.  
>" DO you want me to see you guys out or...?" I asked, setting my gifts down onto the coffee table.<br>" It's alright. Goodnight you guys." Reid smiled, taking Julias hand and walking outside with her, closing the door after himself. Carlisles hand went around my waist and I turned, smiling.

A Few Hours Later (2am to be exact)  
>Carlisle POV<br>I tossed and turned in the sheets, no heat coming from her side. I sighed and sat up, widely opening my eyes and adjusting to the darkness.  
>" Renny ? Hey !" I whispered, climbing from my bed, slowly walking out into the hall with nothing but my boxers and tube socks. "God !" I muttered, slowly going down the stairs, listening out for any sounds or dialogue coming from her. " Renee ?" I asked, coming to the bottom of the stairs. Blubbering was coming from the kitchen so I moved over to it, icy-breath coming from the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly and saw her bent over the cooker. Her birthday cake was infront of her, absolutley untouched. She didn't notice my existance and put a single, pink candle into the cake, lighting it quickly with a match. She laughed, blowing out the candle and bursting into tears. I rushed over, my brain snapping back to normal.<br>" Ssssh. What's brought this all on ?" I asked, hugging her tightly.  
>" Know what ? Since I had Luke... Since Luke, Carlisle !" She sighed, tearing up my torso.<p>

" Carlisle... Is there something wrong with me ?" She asked, sighing heavily. I shook my head.  
>" It's just not our time. It was. It isn't anymore." I said, breaking the news to her.<br>" What do we do then ?" She asked. She moved from me and quickly leaned over the sink.  
>" Well, we wait for our heads to clear about tonight and I guess we try again, but only if you want to. I want this just as much as you and it kills me whenever the tests are negative. It does." I admitted, turning her and taking her hand. I sat her up on the sink, the exact same spot where we were the night she found out she was pregnant with Luke. " I love you. We are in this together." I said, my forehead resting on hers.<br>" I love you too. I just wanted my life to be perfect. 3 or 4 amazing kids. A gorgeous husband and pets! I'm still looking for the husband." She laughed, her old sense of humour back.  
>" Oh, how I love Thee ?" I laughed and my hands settled at her hips. " 'Mon. We're getting a puppy tomorrow. They sense sadness." I showed-off, helping her from the counter. She took my hand and walked with me ti the hall, quickly turning the kitchen lights off as she walked.<p>

" I need some sleep. I'm getting old. " She smiled. We walked to the top of the stairs and into our room, still linked by hand.  
>" 33 is mearly old. 40, 50 is maybe old." I laughed. She curled up on her side of the bed and pulled the duvet over her<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Marley&Me 2

Renee POV  
>The next day.<p>

" We're all the way out in the country, Carlisle. You said it was closeby. " I smiled, turning to him in the drivers seat.  
>" It is close." He laughed, speeding up the country road.<br>" We've been driving for ages Where are we now ?" I asked, beginning to feel my excitment in my bloodstream. He just laughed again and pulled into a dirt road, a small barn at the top of the hill. It was resemblent to the barn in Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
>" 10 minutes we've been we are." He smiled."Happy Birthday.". I blushed as we parked and an old woman showed on the porch. Grey hair, a pinny and glasses. She kindly smiled and held a tray in her hand. "Come on. " He said as I climbed out the car. I took his hand and walked up the steps to the porch, greeted quickly and calmy by her.<br>" You must be the Cullens. I'm Marjory, the Breeder." She smiled, setting the empty tray onto one of the small tables. I smiled back at her and smoothed over Carlisles hand in my own.  
>" I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Renee." He smiled at her, gripping my hand as tight as he could without harming me.<p>

" Well. Come right this way." She smiled, taking my hand from Carlisles and she walked me to the barn/ heat-sink.  
>" It sure is toasty in here." I laughed, stepping onto the dried out hay and newspaper. She didn't let go of my hand and Carlisle came up behind me, his finger securing its place in my beltloop. We aproached a knee-high sheep-pen, filled with 5 or 6 blonde Labradors. Next to it was another pen, filled with Dashhunds. A final pen had 3 single Pugs. "It's like Marley&amp;Me baby !" I smiled brightly. There was a wicker door between the three pens, a small latch dividing them.<br>" Look at them all. May we ?" Carlisle asked the woman. She nodded and allowed us to step into the shallow pen.  
>I stepped in next to the labradors and they all jumped on me as I nestled in the hay. I picked the smallest one up and kissed it several times. Carlisle went in the opposing pen and picked up a teeny tiny dashhund.<br>" Look at them all, Renny ! How will you choose ?" He asked, a child-like tone in his masculine voice.  
>" I don't know. But Tom has a Pug. They're apparently hell." I giggled, the Labrador beginning to lick my nose and cheeks. "Hello ! Hello! Ohhh you're the best. You're the cutest ! You're the smallest !" I squealed.<br>" Aww. I know, right ?" Carlisle laughed.

I rolled my eyes and stood up with the little puppy. He walked over to the divider with the little Dashhund and I followed with the Lab.  
>" So... Whatever dog you pick, you'll be able to take him or her home today. They're 5 weeks to the day. " She smiled. I cooed the Lab and the Dash. "Boys are $350. Girls are $400."<br>" I pick this little chick. Yes I do ! I do !" I cooed at the Labrador, stroking her short blond fur.  
>" I'll get some papers. Now, they have got all their vaccinations and have been de-wormed. No worries for you." She smiled, dissapearing from the barn. Carlisle let the little Dash free and walked into the pen I was in.<br>" So cute and furry" He said, taking her from my arms. I rested my head on Carlisles shoulder and smoothed the dogs fur. "What are you going to call her ?" He asked. I shrugged and heavily sighed.  
>" Casey. Daisy. Penny." I said, kissing his shoulder unashamed. " Penny. That's her name." I smiled up at him.<br>"That's a cute name. Now, if you'll just sign here and write me a cheque, you'll be on your way with your new baby." She seemed to say. I stammered and cleared my throat.  
>" I'm sorry, can you repeat the last part ?" I asked, walking out of the pen.<br>" Write me a check then you can go home with your newest addition." She repeated, handing me a sheet of paper and a pen. I nodded and Carlisle came up behind me again, his hand at my waist.

" Sorry, I was miles away." I giggled, signing my new signature on the bottom sheet of paper, filling in the dogs name and sex afterwards. "Here you go." I said, handing the sheet of paper over and pulling something from my bag on the floor. I wrote her a cheque and Carlisle stood next to me as I handed it over.  
>" Are you alright ?" He whispered as the woman re-locked the horses and the ponies on the other end of the barn. "Are you ?" He asked, facing me this time.<br>" Yeah. Fine." I promised, kissing him and then the dog. "I'm fine." I smiled.  
>" Come on then. Let's get Penny home. Everybodys back at the other house, so it'll be quiet for her." He said, clutching Penny in one hand and he took my hand with his other. We walked in the rare Forks sun to the Mercedes. I sat inside first and rolled the window down, letting him give me Penny. I held her gently as he put the car into drive. We set off down the road again and I smiled occasionally.<br>" Do you think she'll be crazy or quiet ?" I asked, stroking her behind the ears.  
>" Wager $5 on quiet." He smiled, pulling $5 from his pocket and setting it on my lap.<br>" You're on."

She barked and barked and scratched at the window for me to open it. I rolled it down and she stuck her tongue to the window, the air hitting her eyes and ears. I smirked at Carlisle and slipped the $5 into my brassiere.  
>" Crazy." I said, rubbing her belly and kissing her back. She whinced and whined, turning back into the car and scampering from my hold over to Carlisle. I giggled as I tried to pulled her from his face. "Penny!" I laughed, pulling her from him eventually.<br>" I love it when you talk like that." He said, sounding a little sultry. I blushed and bit my lower lip, clutching onto Penny.  
>" Like what ?" I asked, using the same voice just to irritate him.<br>" That." He smiled, putting one, cold hand behind my neck. I smiled and Penny rested on my thigh, gently beginning to snore.  
>" Well... Maybe I'll talk like that more... Just for you." I said, turning to him with a certain look.<br>" Not while I'm driving... Renee. I swear." He laughed, focussing on the road.  
>" Swear what ?" I asked, putting my free hand onto his at my neck.<p>

" I just... Swear. Don't distract me." He warned, brightly grinning and laughed. Penny sighed heavily on my lap and sneezed herself awake. I laughed and stroked under her chin, making her roll onto her back.  
>" Me distract you ?" I giggled, sighing and gazing at Penny.<br>" Yeah. You distract me." He smiled.  
>" Fine. When the car stops." I said to him, biting my lip then turning back to Penny. He chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck, eventually turning into our street and parking outside the house. He switched the engine off and I turned to him, almost jumping his bones there and then. HE kissed me back and Penny started scratching at the window. I sighed and picked her up.<br>" 'Mon. Let's get you inside." I smiled, stepping out of the black, sexy car and over to the porch where Gary was, silently judging me. "You'll get your turn Gaz." I smiled. I unlocked the door and Carlisle came up behind me, picking me up by an arm around my waist. I giggled and set Penny down on the couch, still being held by Carlisle. " This is the living room." I giggled, Carlisle turning and facing the kitchen.  
>" There is the kitchen. And there is the office. Show you upstairs later." He said, turning to the Office then back to the couch.<br>" Go explore honey." I said, stroking her fur. Carlisle set me back on the ground, eventually putting his hands tightly around my waist.

" What do you swear again ?" I asked, wrapping my legs around his waist. He crushed lips with mine and walking over to the couch. He sat down, then lay down, still kissing me passionatley. For moments that went on until we got disturbed.  
>" Mom ? Carlisle?" Bella muffled from the side. I jumped with fright and turned to her.<br>" Bella. I swear, this is not what it looks like. " I blushed, holding back a giggle.  
>" Why are you... On a couch ?" Edward asked from her side.<br>" Well, we showed the dog around. Continued a conversation and now we fell onto the couch." Carlisle laughed, feeling up the back of my shirt slowly. I blushed again and turned to face him. I returned to his lips and he continued up my shirt.  
>" Since I'm obviously being ignored here, I'll see you guys later. I'll tell you later." Bella said walking over to her room and locking the door.<br>" Bella ! Let me in !" Edward knocked at the office door. I laughed and undone Carlisles tie, throwing it on the floor. Penny barked from the side and Carlisle stopped.  
>" I don't think we should. She can pick up on stuff." He said, quietly laughing.<br>" She's a pupp- Actually I think you're right. We'll pick this up later maybe." I smirked, climbing from the couch to the floor where Penny was gnawing at his tie.

I tried to fix my shirt whilst trying to get the tie from Penny.  
>" Did you undo my bra, Carlisle ?" I asked, turning but still pulling for the tie.<br>" Whilst Edward and Bella were in the room." He laughed, lying down fully on the couch, his knees bent and his hand hanging over the side. " Surgeons hands." He smiled proudly.  
>" Penny ! Give me the tie !" I said through gritted teeth.<br>" Ahhh Sex-Drives. Makes you do things you regret." He laughed, his hand trailing up and down my spine.  
>" What does a drive have to do with this ?" I defended, managing to retrive the tie.<br>" You took my tie off and threw it on the floor. I'm wanted." He laughed. I growled and rested against the couch. " One more move and it would have been my shirt or belt or shoes." He said.  
>" Yeah. But you stopped. Not me." I said, turning and kissing him. " I'm gonna take her a walk." I whispered, standing up and walking to the door were her pre-bought lead was. I picked it up and jingle it. She came pounding towards me and I giggled, clipping it onto her black collar. She pulled me out the door and down the stairs, then down the street. "Penny !" I grunted, running to catch up with her.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Family's everything

_One Shot/Flashback__ whilst she's walking the dog.  
>1 month after Rose and Emmetts Wedding :)<br>11 Pm.  
>You'll just have to read on.<br>Renee POV_

_I slouched on the empty couch of the empty house, flicking through the TV channels. Bella was at a friends house and Charlie was up in Vancouver on several cases. I was all alone, except for two men and a dog. Ben&Jerry and Braxton. I slowly took big mouthfuls of the ice-cream and I could hear a large storm brewing outside. The TV suddenly lost all apeal to me and I just switched it off altogether. The low hum of the rain outside built into a mighty roar and I began climbing the stairs with my ice-cream. It was a Thunderstorm. Braxton whined and hid his face with his old, grey paws. I bent next to him and oozed comfort for the old boy. I calmed and quietened him enough to bring him upstairs with me. The door had a heavy pounding from it and I set the ice-cream down, warning Braxton not to eat it. The door went again and I slumped over to it, opening it up to a rain soaked god. "Carlisle ?" I muttered, watching the rain drip from the ends of his hair and the end of his nose.  
>" My damn car. The battery... Flat." He breathed, trying to get his breath back. I giggled. " I don't have jump-leads. Rosalie took them in her car." He sighed, his hands dropping at his sides.<br>" Come on in from the cold though. Catch a death out there !" I said, pulling him inside. He shook his hair about as I closed the door. " I'll get you some clothes. Theres towels and allsorts in the kitchen drawer. " I said, running up the stairs to the bedroom. Braxton followed slowly behind and curled up in the middle of the bed whilst I raided Charlies side of the wardrobe._

_" Carlisle ! I don't know if his clothes'll fit! His body's not... as well-statured as yours !" I shouted down to him, pulling out a pair of grey sweats.  
>" Don't need to shout." HE said fro behind, scaring me into oblivion.<br>" Oh God. Here. Try these." I said, still facing the wardrobe whilst throwing the sweats behind me.  
>" I'll go put these on." He laughed.<br>" Are you shy to get dressed when I'm in the room ?" I giggled to myself, holding back a grin.  
>" Fine."<br>" Don't worry. I won't look." I promised, looking for a shirt.  
>" It's fine. Theres nothing to se- Well not nothing." HE defended.<br>" Put the pants on Sweetie." I laughed, pulling a hockey jersey from the folded shirts in the secret compartment. _

_" Boy these are baggy." HE laughed.  
>" Can I turn around ?" I asked, covering my face with the jersey.<br>" Uhh... Yeah." He said. I sighed and turned to him, the jersey still at my eyes. He just laughed and I felt him come towards me, whipping the jersey from my eyes. My eyes were still closed when his hand wrapped around my neck. He hesitated before slamming his lips down on mine. I laughed and breathed deeply, managing to taste the Ben and Jerrys from him.  
>" Did you eat ice-cream ?" I asked, breaking the feud and smiling. He nodded and fused his lips with mine again, more aggresivley and passionatley. <em>

_A Few hours later. ( About 1 am.)  
>( Darn tootin' they did ! )<em>

_I laughed quietly to myself and drew shapes on the ice-blue sheeting on the bed.  
>" I'm such a bad fiancee." I said, looking up at him.<br>" Hmm. Yes. Yes you are." He joined, kissing the top of my head. My pulse was racing and it sped up as the front door closed over.  
>" Renee ! I'm back. I wasn't needed." Charlie shouted. I jolted and sat upright, Carlisle copied my actions.<br>" I'll be down in a minute honey !" I shouted.  
>" I'll be in the kitchen." He shouted back.<br>" Carlisle ? Where's my blouse ?" I asked, looking under the bed and the wardrobe. I stood upright and pulled my pyjamma shorts on. He threw it over to my and it hit my face. "Thank you."  
>" What are you going to say when he asks why your half dressed ?" Carlisle asked, pulling on his -now dry pants. <em>

_" I dunno. ' I was waiting for you' ?" I laughed, walking over to the door. "I'll entice him, Carlisle." I smiled.  
>" You definatley enticed me." He muttered, flashing a smile at me."Tease. Dirty tease. " He growled. I held back a grin and opened the door.<br>" One second. I need to stop my bath." I shouted to Charlie, waiting for a reply.  
>" Okay !" He shouted back. I stepped back into the bedroom and he was right behind me, scaring me to death.<br>" I wish you would stop that." I laughed, kissing him again. " How are you going to get back if your car's not working ?" I asked, walking over to the bathroom and filling up the bath quickly.  
>" My car's working fine. Just wanted to see how you are." He grinned, about to button up his shirt.<br>" No !" I whispered, running over to him and stopping quickly, my hand tracing over his rock-hard, washboard abs. " Now you can do up your shirt." I smiled, tearing my hand from him. "That's so sweet. You came to see me." I squealed quietly, quickly re-making the bed.  
>" Yeah." He smiled, doing up his final button. " I'll see you later, I guess." He said glumly, strolling over to the open window. Ideeply sighed and gave him a tight hug.<br>" Renn !" Charlie shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
>" A minute !" I shouted, my voice cracking. I turned back to Carlisle and he smiled gently. " See you around." I smiled, kissing him gently again. " Now... Go. Before Charlie sees." I whispered, watching him creep across the roof slates. <em>

Current Time.  
>Alice POV<p>

We all stood around the couch where Bella was sitting with Edward. Carlisle had his arms crossed tightly at his chest and nobody said a word. The door swung open and Penny came bouncing in, jumping on us all.  
>" Guys. I think it's going to storm soon, so- Guys ? What's up ?" Renee asked, dropping the lead, closing the front door and walking over to us.<br>" Bella has something she wants to say." Rosalie smiled, sitting her down on the couch.  
>" Bella, sweetie ? What's the matter ?" She asked, brushing Bellas hair behind her ear.<br>" I am going to die. " Bella said proudly.  
>" Elaborate please, Bella. I don't follow." Renee sighed, looking at us all with our 6foot long faces.<br>" A volturi guard has newborns against me. I'm going to die." She said.  
>" But why you ? Why her, guys ?" Renee asked, standing from the couch.<p>

" They know that she knows. I may of let it slip on a shopping trip." I muttered into my hand. Their eyes burned me and Luke walked over to me, towering.  
>" What ? " He demanded, gritting his teeth.<br>" Well, Demitri-" I began.  
>" No Alice ! You don't trust Demitri ! Never trust him ! He's a man-whore !" Emmett shouted, beginning a large argument between us all. Penny even joined in until somebody knocked at the door. I grunted and left the big argument, answering the door to a guy on one knee and a small diamond ring in his pale hand.<br>" Alice Cullen... Will you marry me ?" He asked, lifting his head. Demitri. Footsteps came pounding up behind me and it was 3 of them. Jasper, Emmett & Carlisle. Emmett picked up Demitri and wrapped his arms around his back like a cop. " Take 'im inside Carlisle. Emmett." Jasper ordered, taking my hand gracefully.  
>" What was I even needed for, Jasper ?" Carlisle asked, walking over to the couch. He gently kissed it before he closed the door over gently.<br>" Did you really rat us out ?" Rosalie pressed, slapping Demitri right in the kisser.  
>" You rat bastard." Luke muffled as we walked over.<br>" Alice ! You gotta tell the to quit it !" HE pleaded. I shook my head with a small grin. I kissed Jaspers cheek, making sure that he saw crystal clear that I didn't care.

Edward bent infront of Demitri and punched him right in the nose making me jump.  
>" DID YOU RAT US OUT !" Edward shouted, Bella quivering with fear.<br>" Yeah. I did." He smirked. All the guys had a try and Penny came pondering in with food and water all over her face. " I...Is that a d-d-dog ?" He asked, a catch in his through apparent.  
>" Yes. She's new. Penny... Come say hello to Demitri." Renee smiled, picking the dog up and walking over to Demitri. Penny licked his face and barked in his face and clawed at his arm. " Fine! Fine ! Fine ! I didn't tell because I love Alice. I didn't tell !" He admitted, a sweat breaking at his brow. " I'm sorry. Alice. I'm sorry. Get that mutt away from me." He warned, pursing his lips. Renee moved Pennys face closer and she bit his forehead and most of his face.<br>" She's not a mutt. She's a Labrador. And I don't think she likes you." Luke smiled, picking Penny up and taking her into the garden.  
>" Alice. Will you ever forgive me for traumatizing your family ?" He asked.<br>" No." I smiled. I gently nudged Jaspers back and he stormed over to Demi, pulling him from the couch and dragging him out into the front yard.


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Family's everything

Night Time.  
>Everybody's just lying in bed, about to fall asleep. Except Emmett&amp;Rosalie,<br>Bella&Edward and Alice&Jasper of course.  
>Renees room. The lights are dim and warm. Theres a storm outside, bustling at the window.<p>

Carlisle POV  
>My arm was wrapped around her and her hand was across my bare torso, drawing patterns on my side. Penny was lying under the window, curled up into the smallest shape she could be. I kissed her shoulders several times and she moved from me.<br>" Are you alright, tonight ?" I asked, sighing into the linen pillow.  
>" Do you remember the first time we... Right here ?" She asked randomly. I hesitated and casted my mind back them. She couldn't find her shirt and I walked over the slates.<br>" Yes I do. Why ?" I queried, kissing the side of her face this time. She shrugged and looked up at me. " Why ? What made you ask ?" I prodded, trying to get her to talk to me. She didn't say anything and I lifted her chin.  
>" I don't know, I was walking Penny and I casted my mind back. When Charlie came home." She giggled, hiding her face from me. "What would you of done if he hadn't came home ?" She asked, playing with my honours hand. I sighed.<br>" I would of stayed. Kept you company. Looked after you until he came home." I promised, kissing her head, then her cheek.

" Really ? Would you of stayed ?" She asked, doubting my dialogue. I nodded and kissed her gently, rolling her from her side onto her back. I moved my lips to her jaw and her neck, subtly tasting her. She had her hand at my shoulder and the other on my arm. "Oh. Now, tell me again why we always get caught ?" She asked, moving her hand from my shoulder into the back of my hair. She ruffled it around and gripped it gently.  
>" Because. We always... Choose the wrong... Time." I said, moving to her ribs slowly. Footsteps came bouncing towards the door and I sighed heavily, going back to just kissing her lips.<br>" MOM, DAD! MOM, DAD! MOM, DAD! MOM, DAD! MOM, DAD ! " Bella knocked at the door. Renee sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling on her silk bathrobe.  
>" Bella ?" She said, opening the door and letting Bella sit on the end of the bed.<br>" What's the matter Bells ?" I asked.  
>" How do you fix a nose-bleed ?" She asked, turning to me.<br>" Why ?" Renee inquired, looking out the door into the hall then back into the dimly lit bedroom.  
>" Uhhhhm... I had a nosebleed." She smiled. I nodded and raised my eyebrow at her. She was still smiling and I was in confusion.<br>" How did you get a nosebleed ?" Renee asked, crossing her arms tightly.

" Not important. The point is... I tilted my head back and put ice on it. Did I do it right, Carlisle ?" She asked me. I nodded and pursed my lips.  
>" Bella, it's bruising..." Renee stated.<br>" Oh well. Thank god. G'night !" She chimed, prancing out the room and down the stairs. I laughed, covering my face.  
>" She's unbelievable, Carlisle."Renee laughed, closing the door and turning the latch.<br>" She's a damn hand-ful." I joined, pulling back the duvet for her. She smiled and dropped her bathrobe at the side of the bed before re-joining me. Her hand returned to my hair but not my arm.  
>" Surely that wasn't the wrong time." She smirked. I just quietly laughed and brushed some of her hair over the back of her ear. "That's not an answer to me, Carlisle." She smiled, gripping the back of my hair more tightly than before.<br>" It wasn't the wrong time, just the wrong place." I said, making her laugh and blush.  
>" We were foolin' around... In a bed. Totally the wrong place (!) " She muttered. I rolled my eyes and rested my head deep into the pillows.<br>" I have a question for you..." I proposed, looking at her with a devilish grin.  
>" What ?"<p>

" Do you always dress like this ?" I asked, pinging the top of her electric blue brassiere. She hesitated and bit the inside of her lip.  
>" When the mood strikes." She smiled. I leaned in at her neck, breathing her DKNY. " Heh. No." She laughed, gently pushing me. I raised my eyebrow and she went in at my neck. " What are you doing ? I like taking care of you." I smirked.<br>" You give to much." She smiled up at me, placing her hands round my sides and onto my back.  
>" It's my job." I muttered, running one hand through my hair and placing the other one at her hips. Her lips ran across my chest, then to my neck and jaw. "Does it not bother you that I'm always cold ?" I asked.<br>" It's exhilerating when you hug me and stuff like that, but no." She smiled, her foot tracing up and down my shin. " You could use a water-bottle sometimes but no." She giggled. "Does it not bother you that I'm not ripped ?" She asked, seeming to mock whilst tapping my abs gently.  
>" Ehh, no. No." I admitted. " I like the curves." I smiled, rolling her onto her back. " And the freckles." I said, kissing her forehead and hairline. "And finally, you give the best hugs... Like, ever !"<br>" You're too kind. You're just... Mind-blowing." She laughed, gently brushing her lips onto mine. I gently growled and kissed her furiously, feeling up her thigh slowly. She moaned and blood rushed 5000mph around her body making her warmer than normal.

"Messy, unpredictable, illogical, crass, bossy, beautiful Renny."I laughed.  
>She giggled, pressing down on my neck to bring our lips closer. Her fingertips pressed into my back gently, but then building to possible small bruising. She quivvered beneath me as my hand settled at the top of her thigh.<br>" Mom ! Mom ! Mom !" Luke shouted through the door. " Mo-om ! Come On !" He said in a sing-songy voice.  
>" My. God !" She sighed. I rolled onto my side of the bed and she reached for her robe, quickly slipping it on and going to the door. "What's the matter, Luke ?" She asked, standing out in the hall with him. They talked and she closed the door over, leaving me in the room. I laughed to myself and caught my breath. My pager went in my trouser pocket on the back of the door. I growled and stormed over to it, stopping its beeping. I guessed that I had to get dressed.<p>

The next day  
>( 4pm )<br>Alice POV  
>" Jasper? When is Emmett back from the store ?" I asked, seeming to whine and whinge. He just shrugged and threw the dinner plates into the hot water.<br>" Careful." Rosalie hissed from the table, trying to listen to Renees phone conversation.  
>" Doesn't sound good." I sighed, taking the vegetables from the steamer and sprinkling salt onto them. The phone hit a dead tone and she waltzedin, depression masking her face. "Jazz? Take the plates out the sink please ?" I smiled, taking the steaks from the grill.<br>" Mmmmmmmmmmm ! Smells nice in here !" Bella said, pulling out a chair at the Kitchen table. Everybody must of smelled the rich, pepper juices and they began piling down the stairs. Edward and Luke showed, Luke covered in bruises.  
>" What happened?" Renee asked, her hands tracing over his bruises. He just shook his head and the front door slowly closed over.<br>" I'm back !" Carlisle shouted. He strolled over to us in the kitchen with his hands in his trouser pockets.

They all placed around the table and I plated up the steak, vegetables and gravy. "Alice ? What made you do this ?" Carlisle asked.  
>" Well, I just wanted to do something. I wanted to cook."I giggled, placing food infront of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The silverware hit against the plate as I went back to the kitchen for the rest of the food. We eventually all sat together for the first time in months.<br>" You look tired, Carlisle. Is something wrong ?" Rosalie asked, looking across the table at him. He shook his head and sighed.  
>" No. Just tired, Rose." He laughed, sipping at a beer.<br>" I have something to say." Renee said. I took a deep breath like everybody else at the table. Carlisle just sat, no excitation in his face. " I have been offered a job." She smiled, setting her silverware down and pushing her chair back slightly.  
>" Oh, God ! Congratulations ! Where is it ?" Bella pushed. Renee grinned down at her plate.<br>" Vegas? Red-Light district ? New York ?" Emmett asked.  
>" At the hospital. They have asked me to join their Maternity team." She said, failing to contain her happiness.<p>

" I was highly recommended by somebody. They handed in my resume and I go for the Antenatal Class trial on Thursday. My 'Scrubs' are meant to be arriving sometime between now and tomorrow morning." She squealed, getting hugs from Bella and Jasper from either side of her. " Oh ! And, Julia's pregnant !" She smiled. "Get's her 10 week scan...Wait for it... On Thusday... Coincedence ? Turns out she didn't abort it." Renee inquired happily.  
>" Congratulations, babe." Carlisle smiled. She directly smiled back at him, pushing her empty plate from her.<br>" That's why Jules was at the door last night. She came clean and told me. Julia got scared and just told me that she did. She just has to tell Reid now." Renn smirked.  
>" Well. Congratulations for her too." Carlisle said, raising his bottle to the centre of the table, followed by Me and everybody else.<br>" To babies and new jobs !" Emmett laughed.  
>" Yay !" Edward chuckled, glugging down his beer.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

New Beginnings

(Thursday morning. She's already at the hospital with her guide/tutor.  
>They are setting up the class. Amy (Tutor) is the same age but has been in the profession longer. She has back long blond hair which is usually back in a scrunchie. She has tanned skin and brown eyes. Almost resemblant to Rosalie. )<br>Renee POV  
>" I'm nervous. "I admitted, wringing my hands.<br>" Don't be. I'll be right there if anything happens. Just remember: You're doing the health/vitality- So... Just let them ask questions, give them answers. At the end you will give out a pamphlet. They may be free to ask you very personal questions also so be aware." Amy warned. I nodded and my nerves built.  
>" I can do this." I smiled.<br>" Just think: When you pass this assessment, you'll only have another one- being in the room at a birth but you'll be cleaning and monitoring the baby. I know you'll pass that one too. You will graduate kinda with a Midwifery Diploma and Degree. Big thing like High School . Speeches. Hell." She giggled. I sighed and shook out the nerves as the first couple showed. " Now. One of the women will be secretley assessing you so try your best." She smiled.  
>" Hi Amy !" The young, petite, brown haired woman chimed, her partner quickly in tow.<br>" Hi Amy." He smiled, a chisled face with biceps.  
>" John, is our newest nurse: Nurse Renee Cullen. She'll hopefully be here for a long time." Amy conversed, introducing us all. I smoothed down my baby pink scrubs and got to know all the names of the couples.<p>

We all gathered in a circle and there was a huge change of plans. I sat in a largeish circle with the men (New Dads) and I had to calm them.  
>" OK guys. New plan. We're going to let you all get to know our newest member and I'll talk you through birthing plans. She'll talk about health. Men first for the first hour then the moms." Amy reassured from the opposing circle with a smile. I sighed and looked at all the men, secret fear in their blood.<br>" Now, who is actually prepared for Father-hood ?" I asked with a grin. None of them put their hand up. "OK then. Now, who has questions about Fatherhood ?" I asked. A few of their hands went up and I started Counter-clockwise. "You first, Alex." I smiled.  
>" I'm scared incase I'm hurting our baby when... You know we have sex. Am I ?" He asked. Some of the other men put their hand down and I smiled.<br>" Well... If you are scared about it, there are many things that you can do instead of that intimacy." I began, colour filling my face.  
>" Like what ?" Josh asked.<br>" Well: Talk about other ways to satisfy your need for intimacy- Usually called 'Outer-Course', such as kissing, caressing- both mother and baby, naked caressing, heavy foreplay and holding each other. You also may need to experiment with other positions for sex to find those that are the most comfortable. But, no. It doesn't harm you or the baby. There are times when it's too, too risky to have sex during your partners pregnancy." I said, making them lean in closer and put all their hands down.

" Go on." John smiled.  
>" Well- OK we're not on topic but: Avoid sex if Mommy had any heavy bleeding in pregnancy, since this risks infection in the baby – especially if your waters have broken, has a history of miscarriage or premature labour, has a dilated cervix, is experiencing pains in her abdominal area" I stated, setting them all at ease. "Any more questions guys ?" I asked them.<br>" Yeah. I have one. " A man put his hand up. I nodded towards him and got comfortable on my knees. " Have you had any children, Renee ?" He asked, enticing the other guys. I laughed and nodded.  
>" Yes. A Girl and a Boy." I told them. I reached for my water and swigged at it.<br>" Did you do any of the Outer-Course whilst pregnant ?" another man asked. I choked and looked at them.  
>" Uhhm. Yes. Yes I did." I blushed. They all chatted amongst themselves and Amy came over to me. I smiled at her and she returned to her group.<br>" What inparticular was the best for you ?" He asked. I hummed to myself and thought.  
>" The heavy foreplay I'm guessing. Or the baby carressing. Just communicating with the baby." I smiled. They all cooed and smiled, softening toward me. I giggled and looked at the clock. 45 minutes had already passed.<br>" Take a break everybody !" Amy said, darting to her bag and pulling out her phone.

I sighed knowing that the first part was over and how easy it was. I sighed again and took a step outside where I leaned against the bustling walls of the ward. My eyes closed over and something pressed against my lips. "Who's that ?" I asked between nips.  
>" Emmett." He laughed, his English accent more broad than usual. I giggled and kissed him back, quickly giving him a cuddle afterwards. "You alright ?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.<br>" They're so upfront in there. 'What was your 'Outer-Course' ?" I sighed, grabbing his attention.  
>" Outer-Course ?" He asked, leaning on the wall next to me.<br>" Like intimacy. Caressing. Feeling. Kissing. Foreplay. Anything but sex." I said, looking at him with a gentle smile.  
>" Did we do that ?" He asked, confused.<br>" Yes. Yes we did. Like, everything. Only 'cause sex was on my mind from when I got up and 'till I went to bed." I laughed.  
>" Oh yeah. It was go-ood." HE laughed, his hands sorting his tie.<br>" Renee. We're starting again." Amy said from the door. I jolted and nodded.

"OK. I'll be right in." I smiled, turning to Carlisle. "I'll see you at lunch. 1 o'clock"  
>" OK. What're you doing tonight ?" He asked.<br>" Nothing. TV. Maybe documents." I sighed, kissing his cheek. "Did you have anything in mind ?" I smiled, turning and going back into the large room.  
>" Renee. Here's your group. You'll be discussing plans. We got really off topic. We ended up talking about breathing and epidurals. " She giggled, going over to the guys. I nodded and moved over to the women, all sitting ontop of blue exercise balls. There was one at the head of the semi-circle for me.<br>" Hi ladies. Now. Birthing plans." I began, gaining my balance on the ball. They giggled at my lack of balance.  
>" Most of us are doing birthing pools in the hospital. 2 of us are just doing regular births." One of the women smiled.<br>" Hands up who's doing a water birth ?" I asked, venturing a smile. 3 of them shot their hands up and I giggled. " Now. Are you ladies having the epidural or gas&air or both ?" I asked.  
>" BOTH !" They all laughed. I smiled at them all and we got into a deep conversation about pools and home-births. We managed to reach the 40 minute mark and we stopped.<br>" Do you ladies have any questions ?"

" Yeah. 2 !" One lady smiled at me.  
>" GO on Steph." I smirked. She sighed and brushed her hair from her face.<br>" 1: Have you had any children ? 2: Are you currently pregnant ?" She innocently said. I stuttered and sighed at her, grabbing the other ladies attention. They all looked at me with such interest and happiness.  
>" Uhh. I have a boy and a girl. And no. But me and my husband are trying. " I blushed and a small timer buzzed.<br>" Nice work today guys ! See you next week." Amy said, standing from the floor and clapping her hands. I sighed heavily and stood from the ball, hugging all the women.  
>" Hopefully I'm here next week. I love working with you guys. You all have proper deep connections. " I smiled, hugging the final woman.<br>" I hope you're my midwife. You're so natural. You know what we're going through." Steph said. I blushed and patted her back.  
>" I hope so too. "I admitted.<p>

Lunch Time.  
>Carlisle POV<p>

I leaned forward in my chair with my new Nurse/Wife.  
>" Was it good ?" I asked, smiling gently at her and taking her hand.<br>" Oh God, yes. It was so natural and happy. It was like a hippy commune. We all hugged eachother and learned new things." She went on. A woman passed and stopped at our table. I gripped her hands in mine across the table and the woman spoke.  
>" Good Luck !" She smiled, walking away to the drinks counter. Renee sighed and slowly picked up the brown envelope. She scanned over it and I smiled.<br>" What's that for ?" I asked.  
>" I passed ! Oh my GOD ! I passed !" She squealed, handing me the paper. " I'm halfway there ! I'm halfway there !" She nearly screamed. My jaw fell and we both moved from the booth, quickly hugging eachother.<br>" Congratulations ! Oh, Wow !" I smiled brightly at her when she let go. " Woah !" I sighed, in total shock. "You're halfway to what ?" I asked.  
>" Well. Theres 2 parts to my training. An antenatal class and a birth. I done the class !" She said, a bright smile on her face.<p>

" I love the way you smile when you're happy." I said, brushing my thumb over her lips. She smiled again and the group came bounding over to us. " Oh God!" I sighed. 


	28. Chapter 28

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character. <p>

Disclaimer- The bit after 'Collarbone area' and the final part 'my body finally relaxing against hers' belongs totally to _'Trippy 41' _and their Fanfic  
><em>Talk Dirty to me with Apologies to Poison ;) Edited it slighty because it was Penny &amp; Sheldon from TBBT<em>

Back at home  
>5pm<br>Renee & Carlisle are in the basement cinema watching The A-team

Carlisle POV  
>I leaned back in my chair and kicked my shoes off. She sat nonchalant in her scrubs, watching everything on the screen.<br>" Will we ever get pregnant ?" She asked. I shrugged and laughed. "How can that possible make you laugh? We might never have a child." She sighed.  
>" You'll get pregnant. It's physically impossible for me !" I laughed, making her quietly giggle with me.<p>

_Lt. Templeton 'Faceman' Peck: Murdock, what did I tell you? You have to  
>Col. John 'Hannibal' Smith: You have to<br>Lt. Templeton 'Faceman' Peck, Col. John 'Hannibal' Smith: _Catch_ him, _after_ you inject him.  
>Capt. 'Howling Mad' Murdock: My bad.<em>

" We will get pregnant. We will." I promised.  
>" Here." She said with such seriousness in her voice.<br>" What ?" I asked, wondering if she was joking.  
>" Take me here. And now. We have been building up to it everynight. Whenever we try we always get interupted but the house is completely empty. " She sighed, feeling her shoulder under her scrubs.<br>" That's true. But Penny. What about Penny ?" I asked.  
>" She's fast asleep on our bed." She quickly said, moving her hands lower slowly.<p>

" Fair point."I rasped, diving in at her lips. She moaned and moved back against the other chairs. " So Spontanious and unpredictable." I laughed, pulling my labcoat from my back and shoulders.  
>" Oh ! Don't forget. I'm meeting my sister for coffee at 7 ! She wants to hear all about my job." She said, stopping what we were doing just to tell me. She said nothing again and quickly unknotted my tie and pulled at one end, the other end following.<br>" We'll try and be done by the end of the movie !" I laughed quietly, feeling down her back whilst pressing my lips to her collarbone area.  
>" You smutty, artful little Genius !" She smiled, pulling at my belt.<p>

A little while later

" "Oh my G- …Carlisle! Oh…oh…oh…OH!" She panted, her heels digging into the back of my thighs, urging me on. I rarely initiated sex in places other than the bedroom and Renee was sure as hell going to enjoy it. "Oh sweetie, you feel…oh…so good." She wrapped her hands around my neck to pull me down for a kiss, which halted my hips in their steady rhythm –a pace the I'd learned would delay my gratification and allow Renee hers. Her hands went round my neck and she gently pulled at my tie.  
>She broke the kiss and tilted her head back to feel me fully, "Oh Dr ! …don't stop!" She growled. My pace was restored, but I buried my head into her soft shoulder, my lips at her throat–a sure sign I was close. Time for her to come–now! She tilted her hips and brought her knees up to tuck under my arms. She gasped as she felt me thrust into her fully. "Carlisle–yes! Yes…oh…more…fuck–more now!" Her hands were grasping the hairs at the base of my skull, while mine were twisting and grasping the back of her scrubs, pulling them over her head –trying to maintain some control. "Just a few more…oh there! Ca—oh faster…right there…" She whispered. She broke into a moan then a scream. I threw the top half of the two-peice onto the floor and kicked the bottom half beside it, her g-string just about to fall from her ankle. " Jes- Oh... Oh ! You're amazing! My best !" She grumbled.<br>I complied, with a low deep sound in my throat, and Renee arched her back. Her thighs trembled. "So good !" She panted again and she came slowly with a cry , "Carlisle! Oh god...yes…Yes!". Her body relaxed, finally. Her legs fell at my sides, and she cradled my head at her shoulder.  
>My body was still tense, thrusting erratically. My hand stopped twisting the her skin gently, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She gently stroked my hair and whispered, "It's okay, sweetie—let go…" and was rewarded with another low, deep sound in my throat and I grasped her shoulders more firmly. "Come for me baby… that's an order…let go." She laughed. Two more thrusts, a strangled "Renny," at my throat, and with a breathy grunt, I shuddered inside of her—my body finally relaxing against hers. She caressed my back with her hot, hot hands feeling all the way up and down.<p>

She breathed. I sighed heavily and my head rested just below her chest but just above her abs. Her hands were on my back, her nails gently scrapping across my back. I couldn't find my voice and she kissed the top of my head. I took her honours hand from my back and gently kissed it, my lips tracing over her knuckles. " Tell me why I'm practically naked and all you've lost is your labcoat and tie?" She said, twitching her chest to grab my attention. I looked up at her and dropped her hand onto my back again. I couldn't say anything but a small bout of laughter came from our smiles. "What time is it ?" She asked quietly. I muttered and looked at my watch.  
>" Oh woah. It's quarter to 6." I smiled as I pulled my shirt-arm up.<br>" Ah. It's fine. I have about 20 minutes." She giggled, continuing to gently scrape at my back. I sighed and rested my head again. "How did you get so... so... Thrilling ?" She asked, kissing the top of my head with such passion and desire.  
>" It's just me. " I laughed, focussing on the credits rolling up the screen. Her phone went from somewhere in the room and I looked up at the sound.<br>_You make me this,  
>Bring me up,<br>Bring me down,  
>Playing sweet,<br>Make me move like a freek,  
>Mr. Saxo Beat.<em>

" Where is that coming from ?" I asked, moving from her moist, hot body. I followed the sound over to the bar and it was vibrating on the top. It was Julia. "It's your sister." I smiled, taking the phone from the bar and walking over to her between the seats. She was only in her underwear when she answered the call. I bit my lip and checked her out as she picked up her clothing from the floor. They talked and talked whilst I just ran my hands through my hair. She hung up and rushed past me.  
>" We're meeting earlier." She sighed,climbing the stairs back up to the bathroom.<br>" How early ?" I asked.  
>" Quarter past 6 !" She whined. I laughed heartly and ran up after her. " Always has to change plans " She sighed again, eventually reaching the bathroom and hallway.<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

Diiiirty oneshots  
><span>

A few minutes later.  
>Renee POV.<p>

I pulled my coat over my shoulders and my bag followed. He stood, watching me at the front door. " Do you like what you see?" I asked, turning to him fully with my car keys in my hand.  
>" Yes I do." He smirked, his arms tightly crossed at his chest. I smiled and walked over to him with my small heeled, knee-high leather boots. I was roughly his chest height and I tugged at his tightly wound arms like a child.<br>" So stubborn." I laughed, eventually making his arms drop.  
>" Me ? Stubborn ? Never !" He joined, hugging me tightly and caressing the small of my back. I relaxed and almost melted into him. Penny was whining at the door, clawing at her lead.<br>" Could you walk her please ?" I asked, batting my eye lashes up at him. He playfully rolled his eyes and kissed my nose.  
>" Yeah. I'm going hunting later so when you get back I wont be here." He smiled. I nodded and kissed him back. I turned and went to the front door.<br>" Stay." I sternly said to Penny. " Have fun !" I shouted before I closed the front door over.

I walked down the sidewalk with my car keys in my hand. I shook my head and threw them into my bag and continuing to walk down the street. The sun was almost about to set and there was a chilling breeze in the air but the beautiful scenery couldn't get rid of my graphic 'Fuck Flash-back'. The way he made me feel. I had never felt like that before with him. I kept stirring on it as I turned to the left and continued down the street. The road was quiet and I just dashed across it to get to the other side where some stores and cafes were. I walked for roughly ten minutes (400 meters.) I came to a small-ish Starbucks and She was sitting outside, a latte on the high table infront of her. " Julia !" I squealed. She jumped down from the seat and gave me a quick cuddle.  
>" You smell like Pheromones." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and took a seat across from her, quickly ordering just a tall white coffee.<br>" Thanks. " I sarcastically smiled.  
>" So... How did the job go ?" She asked. I smiled brightly at her.<br>" I passed the first half !" I almost squealed.  
>" First half? What's the second half ?" She asked, gulping the latte down.<br>" Witnessing a birth. Cleaning the baby and monitoring it." I said.

_One Shot  
>Another empty but things must change. 2 nights before their wedding.<br>Her and Carlisles affair has been going on since they moved in.  
>Charlie is abusing her.<br>Renee POV  
><em> 

_Bruce Almighty was rolling on the TV and I was just pigging out on more Ben&J. Bella regulary texted me from college about her graduation and degrees. It lit up my face and it made me smile. Charlie was over in New York, interveiwing for a job. A Job that can 'brighten our future and make us happy'. The door went and I paused the movie, leaving at the God confrontation. The bruises ached as I unlocked all the locks from the top to the bottom and opened the door wide.  
>" I got your text. What's the matter ?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.<br>" Not out here." I quietly demanded, pulling his suited arm into my house.  
>" Renee ! What's going on ?" He asked, brushing some of the curls behind my ears, keeping one hand free on the side of my face.<br>" We can't keep going on like this. He's getting suspicious !" I sighed, trying my best not to nuzzle into his hand.  
>" What'd you mean ?" He asked again. I held back some tears and walked into the living room.<br>" He found your wallet the first time and your tie the... ... last week !" I growled, frustrated with my mathematic failure. _

_" I wondered where they went." He smiled. " I think you're right though. I think we have to stop." He sighed, turning me with a hand to my shoulder.  
>" I really don't want to. I really don't." I said, looking up into his big golden eyes. He wrapped his large, muscly arms around me and made me feel safe. He shushed and cooed me.<br>" ME neither. Me neither." He sighed, kissing the top of my head and walking to the front door. " I guess I'll see you later." He smiled warmly. " Bye.". I shook my head and gave into temptation.  
>" Carlisle wait ! Wait !" I pleaded as he was halfway up the sidewalk to his car. He slowly turned and peered his eyes. "Once more. For old times sake." I laughed, leaning on the door with one arm and gripping my hair at the roots with the other. He locked his car and moved vampire speed over to me, wrapping me in his arm and lip embrace. <em>

_He closed the door with his foot and I wrapped my bare, smooth legs around his perfect waist. The bruises suddenly didn't matter to me anymore. He climbed the stairs slowly and we got to the bedroom, practically halfnaked already. I moaned and he sat me on the foot of the bed with my legs still around him. I pulled my camisole over my head and threw it at the hamper in the corner. I was left in my bra and denim shorts after leaving my Uggs and checked shirt on the stairs. He had dropped his suit jacket and belt on the stairs. " Please... God !" I moaned from my throat, letting my hands trace his pecs as I kissed and nipped at his shoulders. " You can look but not touch, Honey !" I smiled, tightening my grip around his hot breath ghosted my neck and down my back. I gently grinded against him, making him hard and I missed his hold on my waist when he slipped from his pants into his plain blue boxers. " Can I touch... Now ?" He growled, pushing me back onto the soft, luxury mattress. My hands gripped the hairs at the back of his skull. "Go down on me. " I slurred, coming to my senses, about to find out what I had been avoiding. He violently kissed me first. My body suddenly froze over as he kissed where he had never kissed before. It was the best feeling. I smiled the whole way through it until It made me tingle and I grabbed the nearest pillow. "Oh fuck ! Don't stop !" I panted, my vision becoming starry.  
>" You like that, don't you ?" He growled, his hands massaging my inner thighs.<br>" Don't leave a girl hangin' !" I laughed, tilting my hips slightly. _

_He resumed what he was doing and my feet rested on his knees where he was bent. My back arched and I panted into the pillow. "Carlisle- Soon ! So soon !" I blurted out, feeling the tingling intense. His cold breath and tongue and saliva intensified it even more." I'm so wet right now !" I growled, feeling my climax approaching. I threw the pillow from me and I gripped the duvet on both sides. I felt like exploding. He gripped onto my thighs and sped up his small circles. I let out a groan and a scream as extasy took over. I moaned and brought my hands to my face. " I'm coming !" I screamed through my hands. He sped up to vampire speed and I lost it. I sat up and pulled him ontop of me. He thrashed into me and I let out my climax over his shoulder. My heart raced and my blood boiled. He rolled over onto his back and I was ontop.  
>" I must really get you goin'." He laughed, moving his hands to feel my chest. I panted and wiped the sweat from my brow. My bra was tightly fastened at my backand I loosened the straps for him. He slipped one strap down and I slipped my arm from it, then the other one. I wanted to tease him for longer. The bra was only at my chest, just covering the goods. His hands slipped up my back and settled on the clasp. Within seconds, he had popped it open and my black lace was resting on his navel.<br>_

_A few hours later.( 4 1/2 hours later.)_

_"Ren - Renny.. I -"  
>I stopped, looking at him, waiting for him to say the word for me to stop. Instead, he looked at me shakily and then leaned forward, brushing his lips over mine. Then he pressed forward, following mental direction, and I gasped as he entered me again. Damn, he felt bigger and my toes curled along with my spine as our groans chorused together. I could feel him pressed inside of me, white-hot, and it felt like he was so deep I could touch my stomach and feel him there.<br>He didn't need any encouragement to move. He pulled out just a bit and pushed back into me, and I gasped, grasping his shoulders and nodding, my fingers finding his hair again and curling there tightly. "Oh, God, Ca - Please ! Fuck - I -"  
>"Renn -" He was actually here, inside of me, taking my body and joining it to his and God, if there had ever been such a fantastic sensation on Earth, then he wasn't aware of it. Pulling out almost all the way again, he pushed deeply inside of me and I groaned, urging him onward. I bit at my lip, gradually getting tighter. Carlisle moved again, thrusting into me and gradually picking up speed, his firm arms holding his body up over mine. I moved one leg around his and moved up to meet his thrusts, each one falling to a different part of me that I hadn't even known.<em>

_" Carlisle! Don't stop !" Escaped my lips and throat.  
>"Renny, it - it feels so good inside of you, God -" He rasped out, hanging his head, forcing him to push deeper into me than thought possible. He kept pressing into me with the grace and confidence he exhibited during any stroll down the street, each movement a powerful cacophony and sound and movement and friction and feeling.<br>He picked up the other leg, sitting straighter so that he didn't have to use his hands to support himself, and all of my weight fell on my hips, which were being completely and utterly controlled by Carlisle's swift movements. "Oh my G- …Carlisle! Oh…oh…oh…OH!" I panted, my heels digging into the back of his thighs, urging him on again. I quietly giggled and smiled. "Oh sweetie, you feel…oh…so good." He wrapped his hands around my neck to bring me to a kiss, which halted my hips in their steady rhythm of gentle grinding –a pace the I'd learned would delay my gratification and allow Carlisle his._

_"Oh Dr ! …don't stop!" I growled. His pace was restored, but he buried his head into my shoulder, his lips at my throat–a sure sign he was close. " Fuck me so bad…oh there! Ca—oh faster…right there…" I whispered. I broke into a moan. Tingling went through my whole body and a hot flush came over me. The sensation seemed to last forever. "Come for me baby!" He wryly muttered. I let a squeak escape my throat and I jolted.  
>"Oh, God, I'm - I'm about to -" I exclaimed, taking a hand from his back to his face, brushing it gently. Carlisle could only nod in reply and agreement before suddenly his orgasm hit him with the power of a truck. I gave a sharp cry and a squeeze at his back, digging my nails into him as my own climax came. It rippled through me, making me throb down-there and the two of us let wave after wave fall on us, my body shaking gently. My legs fell from his back and he gently collapsed ontop of me. He let out a groan to signal the end of his climax and he trailed his hands to my chest.<br>" 4 times ?" I rasped. He just laughed and his face moved up to meet mine.I pulled my black g-string back up and secured it around my waist.  
>" 4 times are so good !" He growled, kissing me gently. I rolled him onto his back and noticed a final erection.<br>" You don't stop." I giggled, kissing from his lips, to his neck, to his chest, to his groin. I moved his boxers that he just pulled up and I shimmied them down. Perfect in everyway. I slowly tasted him. I slowly throated him and he gently moaned. He gripped onto the bed sheets and I let one of my hands trace up and down his shook and his toes curled within his socks. I gently bit down on him and he flinched and groaned. " Renee - Fuck !" He breathed, a small smile on his face.. " How the hell ?... Oh, God !" He almost roared. _

_I giggled and gently rubbed at his thigh making him hoarsley speak.  
>" You're... Oh !" He sighed, shivering all through his body. He cleared his throat and following shortly by coming. It was strangley resemblent to icechips and icy water. I let it slip down my throat and I smiled devilishly at him. He tasted sweet and moreish.<br>" I swallow." I said, kissing my way back up to his neck. " Ooooh. I can't kiss you after I just done that !" I laughed, covering my shook his head and kissed me anyway, his hand securing the back of my neck. We pulled the duvet over us as the sky was suddenly pitch black and the clock went for midnight. " I love you, Renee." He said just as I turned the bedside lamp off. I replied quickly, meaning everyword..  
>" I love you too."<em>

_Narrative for a wee moment here._

_Renee and Carlisle are sleeping in bed, his body carved around her. They are holding hands and the hands are resting on her stomach. The front door closes quietly and footsteps approach the bedroom. The door creaks open and Bella walks in with her bags. She quietly gasps. . Renee rolls over and is facing Carlisle. He- half asleep, pulls her closer and kisses her head. Bella doesn't know what to do so she wakes up her mom.  
>" Mom !" She whispered, ever so quietly. Renee flinches and turns to Bella, quickly climbing from bed with just her barely-there underwear on.<br>" Bella ! What are you doing ?" She demanded.  
>" I could ask the same question- Is that Uncle Carlisle ?" She asked. Bellas face fell and she stepped back. " Are you sleeping with him ?"<br>" Yes that's Carlisle and yes I'm sleeping with him ! Your dad just doesn't... You know make me scream or rock my world. I don't love him anymore. I love that man there." She pleaded her case. Bella sighed and hung her head.  
>" Does Dad know ?" She asked. Renee shook her head and tried to cover her scantily dressed body. "How many times? How long has this been going on?" Bella pressed.<br>" Well 4 times !" She smiled innocently.  
>" Just 4 times ?" Bella said. Renee shook her head.<br>" 4 times tonight. And everyweek since you were 5.. " She quivvered, wrapping Carlisles trousers around her body._

_" So you guys have done it more than 20,000 times !"She whimpered.  
>" 20,005. We'll have morning sex." Renee corrected, slouching back into bed.<br>" Gross Mom ! You're too old for that !" Bella laughed. Renee just rolled her eyes and lay back down next to her new-found love.  
>" I'm not, now, good night honey." Renee giggled, kissing her daughter goodnight. <em>


	30. Chapter 30

Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters ! Just sayin'.

Drew, Maud,, Frank,Julia, and Simon- OC

Vampires can get pregnant in this fanfiction but can only have 1 baby.

She made a mistake. She wants to make him happy. She walks on eggshells around him  
>She doesn't even love him anymore. Her fate slightly twists after a fatal accident and she sees light in an unlikely character.<p>

Finalising

Renee POV ( 5:50 pm )  
>The 2nd half of her training.<br>8 weeks after her first half.

She was writhing in agony on the stirrups. I knew how she was feeling. " Oh my God !" I muttered into the babys clean towels and water.  
>" One more push ! You can do it !" Her partner shouted, gripping her hand firmly. She groaned and held her partners hand. She groaned and screamed, followed swiftly by babys tears. I felt amazing. I felt a whole lot lighter when the baby was brought over. " Hi handsome." I grinned, wiping and washing him down. I checked his heart rate and breathing- perfect. HE was perfectly healthy. I weighed him quickly and quietened his crying. I noted down his weifght mentaly and I transfered him to a clean blanket, slipping a woolen hat over his little tiny head and wrapped him up. " Congratulations ! A little boy." I smiled, handing the flustered 21 year old her baby. "6 pounds. On the money." I patted her partners shoulder and left them to it. Amy took my hand gently and lead me outside into the hallway.<br>" Congratulations. I'm guessing that you will have passed already ! Next week is the graduation. We'll get you sized for your gown soonish." She grinned, giving me a hug before walking down the corridor. I grinned and couldn't contain my happiness. I clapped my hands and giggled like a 5 year old.  
>" Renee ! " Julia screamed from about 100 yards away. I turned and brightly smiled at her, holding my hands out as she quickly walked down the hospital. She reached me and I gave her and 'Bump' a large cuddle.<br>" You look ready to pop !" I smiled, feeling her unborn child and my new neice or nephew.  
>" Naah. Still have 22 weeks !" She giggled excitedly.<p>

"Well, guess what !" I smiled. She brought her brows together and shrugged.  
>" I passed... Again !" I giggled, hugging her again.<br>" Congratulations !" She squealed, feeling the first kick for the first time. " Oh my God !" She sighed. I felt the kicking press against my stomach and I grinned.  
>" Oh, woah! I'm so happy for you and Reid. In my experience, it's easier than what people tell you." I said, feeling her bump.<br>" Well thanks for that. I was getting all stressed about sleeping and feeding. I'm meant to be meeting Reid here for the scan." She smiled, carresing her belly.  
>" I might be delivering your baby ! But if I'm not I'll make sure I'm in the room !" I grinned, looking at Carlisle coming down the corridor. He had no pager and no documents. It was his break.<br>" Carlisle !" Julia laughed, turning to him, grabbing his attention. He looked up from the ground and smiled at us. He strolled over, picking Julia up in a cuddle.  
>" Look at you ! Glowing !" He laughed, putting her down quickly. I smiled and took the rubber gloves from my hands, disposing of them quickly. "Hi, baby! How'd it go ?" He kissed my head gently and wrapped his arm around my waist.<p>

" I passed." I whispered up at him.  
>" You passed ? "He exclaimed. I nodded and he picked me up.<br>" I did it ! I passed !" I giggled, kissing his neck.  
>" Congratulations ! Well done !" He laughed, putting me down and kissing all over my head. " Knew you would do it. All those endless nights of stressing !". I rolled my eyes and Reid showed up, taking Julias hand lovingly.<br>" Renee." He smiled, kissing my cheek. " Mouth" He laughed, shaking Carlisles hand. "When's our appointment ?" Reid asked Julia.  
>" 6:15. Oooh ! We best head. It's 10 past !" She smiled, giving us both a hug before going down the corridor again with Reid in tow. HE tightened his grip at my hip and I turned to him.<br>" Congratulations." He whispered and smiled at me. I sighed and gave him a small kiss.  
>" Thanks." I said, giving him a calm hug. "That nickname is going to stick. Mouth." I giggled to myself. He held me tight and fired some questions.<p>

"Time of birth ?" He said.  
>" 6:01 pm." I quickly answered.<br>" Weight and Sex ?" He laughed. I smiled.  
>" 6 pounds and Male. Anything else?" I giggled, kissing at his cotton covered chest.<br>"Plans for tonight ?" He said, leaning against the pale blue painted wall.  
>" Nothing. I was thinking that if the house isn't filled to the brim with people we cou-" I began in his favourite voice before getting cut off by Amy.<br>" Renee, I'll need you to fill out the papers for the babys birth. " She smiled, handing me a few sheets of paper and a pen. I smiled at her and nodded as she walked back down the hall. Carlisle took both my hips in his hands and kissed me, 'rousingly. I tried not to moan and I pulled away.  
>" I finish at 6:30. Am I driving you home ?" He asked, kissing me again.<br>" Not here." I growled playfully. "I finish at 7. I'm all yours after that. Yours." I purred, kissing his lips, then his jaw and finally his neck before going back into the room where the baby and the couple was. " Hi." I whispered.

8 pm.  
>A little behind house is full with the other Cullens Swan.  
>The lights are warm and it's very quiet. They need to be quiet ;)<p>

(AN: Everybody is planning something mega. Carlisle is trying to keep Renee at bay.)

Carlisle POV

Her cold feet traced up and down my shins, my cold body ontop of hers. " I'm so happy for you." I whispered, supporting my torso with my elbows on either side of her. I gently kissed her and made her smile.  
>" I know you are. You said it all the way home." She giggled. I laughed quietly and hung my head, kissing her silk covered chest with my lightest touch.<br>" Guess what? Alice... Jasper, Emmett... Rosalie... Bella and Edward are going away on Sunday. Some week long hunting trip. " I smiled, talking between kisses.  
>" Wait, Sunday? My graduation is Monday." She sighed, sadness in her voice. I smiled and looked up at her.<br>" I'll try and talk them out of it. I'll try for you." I promised, kissing her lips gently. She smiled back and brushed her hands through my hair.  
>" Baby, how on Earth did I get you ?" She smiled, kissing my head. I laughed.<br>" Well, you moved in. Aaaand you had me at 'I mean... Uhh... I'm Renee.' " I smiled, remembering it from heart. " I love you, Renny. I do." I said, kissing her jaw. She giggled and smoothed the bottom of my hair into my neck.  
>" I love you too. " She purred, her voice slowing. "Hey. It's 8:05 and I'm now yours. Do with me what you will." She growled. I smiled and looked up at her.<br>" Really now ?" I smiled, gently kissing her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

I slowly moved inside her, making her jolt slightly. We kissed and she moved her hot hands to my back, massaging it gently. I moaned slightly and she traced a finger over my lips, feeling them. "You're so calm tonight, baby." She whispered. I nodded, gently thrusting.  
>" Yeah. Just want a slow, simple night." I admitted.<br>" We need that." She just smiled back and gently moaned, digging her nails gently into my back. I cleared my throat and kissed down to her neck, sucking gently at it. "You're too good for me." She muttered, lifting her legs so her cold feet were on my back. My thrusting sped up slightly, making her go crazy.  
>" No. I'm just too fast for you." I laughed, keeping myself calm but I don't know about her. She panted and moved her hands to my shoulders.<br>" Oh..Carli- Fuck !" She whispered as blood rushed through her. " You're so cold !" She panted again, tilting her hips slightly. I groaned and nuzzled into her shoulder as my orgasm came closer each moment. She moaned quietly and panted in time with my thrusts. Her nails got tighter into my back and I almost exploded.  
>" Renny... Baby ! I'm close !" I rasped, gripping the bed sheet below us, entwining it tightly in my hands. She giggled as a tearing sound was heard. I looked up and the bed sheet was torn. I laughed and she took my hand, smoothing it gently as I shook. I growled and she let out a small gasp.<p>

Her hips went in time with mine. " Carlisle- Oh... There... Keep it ther- Oh !" She panted almost silently- practically a breath, my shaft hitting her right up top. I moved to Cullen speed and she went mad. Her toes curled and her heels dug into me. Her back arched and her nails dug into me.  
>" Renn. You feel so good !" I muffled into her neck. " Please, Baby !" I grunted, feeling over her chest. She pushed her head back into the large feather pillow (Feather pillow, oh no !) and let a small squeak escape her throat, followed by a bout of laughter.<br>" Come for me- Fuck !" She demanded quietly, becoming dominative. I growled and oved my hips faster, grunting and groaning into her neck.  
>" Baby- So good !" I moaned, my mouth drying up. Her body was quickly getting hot and I felt like I was beginning to melt. I thrusted and she oved a hand to her stomach.<br>" I'm coming !" She whispered, me gripping her hand. She tilted her hips again and let out a moan. She gripped my hand tightly back and came. I followed shortly after and my toes curled and I tightened my hold on her hand. She panted and I collapsed ontop of her. Her legs fell and intwined with mine.

We both took breaths and sighed, still holding eachothers hand.  
>" We can't do that 4 times." She laughed, still catching her breath. I smiled and looked up at her, her other hand over her face.<br>" No. That was a one off. That was unique." I smiled, kissing her lips as gently as possible after I moved her hand away. "You're so fucking good !" I gasped, kissing her violently this time. She moaned and wrapped her legs back around me. I groaned and separated out lips with my icy tongue. I grinded against her, whilst I was still inside her. We were slowly sliding back to square one.


End file.
